


The Devildom Consort - Obey Me

by Wingedeyelinermaiven



Series: Devildom Consort Series [4]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fear, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, Multi, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-19 05:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 81,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22805680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wingedeyelinermaiven/pseuds/Wingedeyelinermaiven
Summary: This is going to be long and drawn out with steamy smut.  Some plot, but mostly smut driven.  New face in the Devildom has a far more loftier roll than simply learning about potions and hexes.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Devildom Consort Series [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040346
Comments: 132
Kudos: 464





	1. The Devildom Consort - Mammon

**Author's Note:**

> This was initially going to be a oneshot but, I decided to break it up into chapters. 
> 
> This first segment includes some smut with Mammon.

The Devildom Consort  
  
  
  


Rosa Maria brushed down her RAD uniform as she took in how it fit in her bathroom's full-length mirror. Taking in deep and even breaths, well, as even as she could make them. She was scared. So scared in fact, that Lord Diavolo had noted her distress personally. She'd been nearing cardiac arrest when she'd been dropped into the Devildom.

She was a normal human woman. Waist length brown hair, brown eyes, tanned skin bespeaking her Latinx ancestry. She had been on her way to a study hall when she'd blacked out and appeared here. She'd been taken aside shortly after coming to, missing orientation entirely.

She had been informed afterward that her purpose was to help with human, demon, celestial relations. Whatever the hell that meant. As soon as she had heard that the Lords of Hell were involved, she nearly passed out again.

Rosa Maria was scared. Who wouldn't be? The only positive was that she was tall. At six feet, she didn't have to crane her neck back too much to look into the demon's eyes.

She'd been brought to a different room, and office from the appearances of it. She was waiting patiently, or whatever it was that complete and total terror made you do under such circumstances.

She was waiting for the Lord; she had been informed. The Prince, apparently. What was she supposed to do with that? Prince? A fucking Demonic Prince? She was so screwed. What had she done in her life to deserve this? She tried being a good person, she didn't understand why she was here now. She'd been told repeatedly that she was safe.

What did that even mean in such circumstances?

She'd waited for what seemed like hours, but it could have been minutes, she wasn't sure.

Eventually a gentleman in a butler's garb opened the doors, as a distinguished man in a red military styled suit walked in. Boy he was tall. His eyes were uncharacteristically bright amber. Otherworldly; of course, they were. He wasn't human.

She gulped as he took his seat at his desk. He gave her a warm inviting smile. He looked like an uncle. At least, that was the energy she was getting.

"Hello, Rosa Maria, it is a pleasure to meet you! I am Lord Diavolo, I am sure you have been told?"

"Y-yes, sir, I know...of you," she managed to speak out. Though her voice was quiet. She could hardly meet his eyes from the terror.

He gave her a look of sympathy. "I am aware of your fear, and I understand why it is you feel so. I think, to help you, it would be best if we staggered your entry into the Academy. Perhaps, a slower introduction will make you more comfortable."

She swallowed, trying to find her voice and to still her thousand thoughts. "I...I don't know if that will help, my Lord," she said quietly and then added, "I am terrified, I, I have no place here, I do not think. I don't know how I'm supposed to help relations if I can be spooked by just BEING here. Maybe I don't belong here?"

"I understand your concerns, but I think you will bring a much needed sense of...mortality to everyone. You are the perfect candidate as you can prove that we can calm those fears. i am not without conscience though, so, as I said, we will stagger your entry into the academy, you will also serve to help me deliver missives to the other students, not my Demonic brethren and subjects," he stated in a bright tone.

"Wh-where would I stay, my Lord?" she asked quietly.

He smiled, "You will stay in the House of Lamentation, you will report to me every morning, and we will go from there."

"Are you sure, I-I don't know if I can do this," she said quietly, wringing her hands.

"Some doubt is better than overconfidence, Rosa Maria. You can do this," he assured her.

So that was how she was now standing before a mirror hoping that she would make it through this year alive, or with her mind intact. Neither of which looked good now.

She finished putting her hair up in two Dutch braids before letting out one last long breath before heading out of the bathroom. She took up her room key and went to the door, closing her eyes, hoping that she could do this, at least, one day at a time. She turned off the lights and headed out of her bedroom.

Lucifer was so annoyed, he'd skipped dinner altogether, simply to avoid the cacophony of women who were apparently hell bent on destroying the House of Lamentation. Glitter Bombs, the women in his brother's lives' dramatics over lack of attention.

He was fucking over it.

He was headed toward the Palace, he would have dinner with Diavolo there, and then come back once the House was quiet. He figured this would be his routine until the students learned to behave.

He wasn't their parent.

He shuddered in disgust at the imposition.

Barbatos greeted him and motioned for him to follow; though he knew where they were going. The dining hall.

As he walked in, he noticed a woman sitting to Diavolo's left. She wore what seemed like a simple cotton dress that came down to her knees but hugged her figure. It was turtlenecked, and long-sleeved. The dusty rose color suited her, he figured it was another student, but he could not recall having met her.

As Diavolo noticed his approach, he came to his feet and bade him good evening, "I'm pleased that you will join us, Lucifer. I must introduce you to Rosa Maria," he said warmly.

Lucifer watched as she came to her feet, she was taller than the others, she was frightened as well. Her eyes met his, but it was clear to him that it was taking everything within her to do it.

Her face was unremarkable, though her skin had a golden glow to it. Her hair was up in a high ponytail. She was dressed appropriately for a dinner with the Prince.

She nodded once and spoke, her bedroom voice was the first thing that surprised him, "Hello...um, do you have a title, I apologize but I didn't ask...," she stated nervously.

Lucifer internally smiled.

Manners, this one had manners.

Diavolo replied with a laugh, "He would normally be called Lord as well, but considering the situation, I will leave it to him to decide."

Rosa Maria who had looked to Diavolo as he spoke, looked back to Lucifer, her expression curious.

"Lucifer is fine," Lucifer said regally as Diavolo motioned them to sit.

He was now sitting across from her; she was setting her napkin on her lap as Barbatos began to serve their dinner.

Lucifer watched as she remained quiet during dinner, nodding when answering politely, but otherwise did not draw attention to herself. Lucifer wondered why she was with the Prince at all.

"I'm sure you're wondering why she's here, Lucifer. She...did not handle the transition into RAD well, so she has been helping me communicate with some of the other students who have arrived here. The mortal ones, of course.

Lucifer blinked, "Normally I handle that issue for you, Lord Diavolo."

Rosa Maria was now visibly uncomfortable.

"You do, with the demonic students and Celestials. But you must admit that this year's students are...a bit more rambunctious than you're accustomed to," Diavolo stated. This wasn't a request for his real opinion. This was an edict. She would handle the humans, and that was that.

It grated, but he supposed if he didn't have to talk to the girls who were constantly vying for his attention; he wouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth.

He looked back to Rosa Maria, who was back to looking concerned. "It would be a welcomed help," he said regally, though, the smile on his face did not reach his eyes. He knew this, he wanted HER to know it as well.

She heard his message; he saw that in her face.

"Well, after dinner, you can walk her home, Lucifer," Diavolo said with a cheery expression on his face.

Rosa Maria met Lucifer's eyes and gave him a sardonic smile of defeat.

For once, he agreed with a human.

Dinner had taken an hour. 

One long, AGONIZING, hour. 

Rosa Maria didn’t know how she made it through having lost all sense of taste after seeing Lucifer’s displeasure. It was obvious, he had made it visible to her. Rosa was no fool. This wasn’t a game she could play, let alone win. She hoped Lucifer would see that this wasn’t up to her. She was following instructions, just as much as he. 

Once dinner was over, and the two men walked off to talk, she made her way in the only direction she knew; the foyer. She figured, she would wait there, as Lucifer had been all but commanded to take her back to the House of Lamentation. 

She was LAMENTING that, alright, she thought to herself. 

She supposed keeping her sense of humor was better than nothing. Her mind would let her survive one way or another. She didn’t know how long she waited there, seated in a velvet chair, gilded in gold, as were most of the furnishings in the Palace. Eventually Lucifer walked out, stopping as he noticed her. 

She could tell from his body language that he’d forgotten about her. 

That was good, she figured. Best to be easily forgotten than to draw anyone’s attention. 

Lucifer nodded toward her, motioning for her to follow him out of the palace. Rosa nodded and came to her feet, following him at a polite distance, and not speaking a word. 

Lucifer on his part had completely forgotten about the girl, err, woman. He could see now that she wasn’t the normal age, they summoned students. She looked like an adult female. Her expression was abject terror, but whatever strength she had, she clearly was calling upon to keep her from running off in hysterics. 

She was silent as she kept a respectable distance from him. He was so accustomed to the women who went straight to fawning over him, he was appreciative of the silence. 

“Are you always this quiet?” he asked casually, testing how she would react if he decided to speak with him.

“I am when I’m terrified,” she said quietly, her gaze did not shift from the path ahead. 

Lucifer blinked, he had not expected that, despite knowing very well she was afraid. “I will not allow anything to hurt you, it would not do to have any students harmed during this program,” he said formally. He was hoping she would not take that as invitation to befriend him. He had enough of that. 

She visibly swallowed and said, “I wish, fear worked that way, Lucifer. If I could, will myself to stop, I would. I HATE feeling out of element,” she admitted, her voice still very much quiet, but with a steel beneath the fear. 

He stopped, forcing her to stop before him. He looked into her eyes as she met his with a quiet determination, something he had not seen the first time they met. “Does fear not work thus?” he asked, genuinely not knowing.

She shook her head, “No, Sir. Fear is a basic instinct, far more difficult to fight, it would be no different than expecting you to subdue the seraphim in you.”

“We do not feel fear the way humans do, thank you for clarifying that. What do you know of Seraphim?”

“Not as much as I probably should have known, now that I’m here,” she said sardonically. 

Lucifer smiled, “Yes, that would be useful right about now.”

“Yep,” she laughed some, before stifling it quickly. Swallowing again, she had to keep her emotions in check. She was still in Hell, whether the danger wasn’t immediate, it was still ever present.

Lucifer stepped closer, making Rosa shake out of her thoughts, she was looking up at him with a sense of dread. 

“You are hiding a sharp mind and doing so will very well get you killed. You cannot outrun us, rival us in strength, or agility. Your only means of survival is your wits. This is the only piece of advice I will give you, for free, Rosa.”

Rosa let out a breath and said, “I…I really don’t know what I’m doing here, and I don’t know what my place is in all this, it’s not that I want to die, but my options are limited, and frankly, don’t seem to attract any human friends,” she admitted evenly.

Lucifer weighed her words, and figured she was being honest enough. It was more than he could say for many of those he came across. “I will introduce you to my brothers.”

She took in a breath to speak, her eyes wide with fear but he lifted his right hand to stop her from speaking. 

“Let me finish, if you will. I will introduce you to my brothers, you seem level-headed enough. They may help guide you, and Rosa, the humans are steering clear from you because they see weakness.”

‘I am not weak willed,” she stated firmly.

Lucifer half-smiled, “Good, then prove it, mortal.”

Rosa frowned as he motioned for her to keep walking with him. 

Lucifer smiled. Her silence was now one consumed in seething ire. 

Perfect. 

That had been a month ago, Rosa thought. That night had been terrifying and infuriating all at once. Lucifer always seemed to bring out that emotion in her. The others brought out, amusement, wonder, inspiration, sometimes anger, but mostly foolishness. Lucifer was polarizing. She either liked talking to him or could not think of anything more trying. She was sorting through the messages and summons deftly. She had a firmer grasp at what it was she was supposed to be doing now.

She had started off taking two classes, one in Demonic History, which she found interesting, and potion making. That was interesting as well. She sorted through the messages, seeing a red envelope addressed to Lucifer. She blinked, she never received his mail. She looked to the Prince’s butler, Barbatos and said, “Barbatos, this is for Lucifer, this isn’t for me to deliver.”

“Oh no, His Highness was specified that he wished you to give it to him,” replied Barbatos cordially. 

“Oh, okay, thank you, I’m off now,” she said as walked out of the antechamber to the Prince’s study and headed toward the main doors of the Palace. 

It was right about dinner time, she dreaded dinner time. Dinner time meant they were all in the same room, all of the Lords of Hell, that is. She could handle their regard on a one-on-one basis, but she squirmed when it was all seven of them. She steeled her nerves and walked into the House of Lamentation. 

She went about handing out the other messages, leaving Lucifer’s to the very end. She figured, if she took her time, she could avoid them all in the dining room. 

No such luck this time. 

What was worse, they were having dinner as a family, with no other students around. She could not catch any breaks, apparently. She knocked on the dining room door firmly, and waited to be given permission to step in. 

Lucifer noticed her as soon as she stopped by the doors leading into the dining room. At his seat at the head of the table, he would see anyone walking in or out of their eating area. It was why he was seated where he was. 

As soon as she knocked, all of the brothers looked toward the doors. 

Mammon spoke up with his drawl, “Yo, darlin’ why are you waiting there? Come in here already, we’re hungry and we want to eat!”

Rosa blinked at his use of words, her eyes sliding to Lucifer who was giving her an expression of both consternation and annoyance as his eyes drifted to the second eldest, “Must you?”

“What? I didn’t do ‘nothing!” Mammon exclaimed in a huff. 

“You all but implied that we would EAT her, brat,” growled Satan who looked equally appalled. 

Mammon, who despite his tanned skin, blushed profusely stammered out, “N-no, that’s not what I meant okay!”

Asmodeus never missing an opportunity to stick a shiv in his brothers’ many weaknesses went in for the kill, “Oh, he really DOES want to eat her. Maybe with all that lip service he gives us, he may actually be good at it.”

Rosa took in a staccato breath, her face blushing to the roots of her hair. 

Belphegor growled, “Fuck off, you’re insulting Mammon at Rosa’s expense!”

“Well, that was, educational,” Rosa stated, drawing their attention again, “…thank you, for that, but, err, I’m just here to drop this off and I’m out, thanks,” she walked toward Lucifer extending a hand to hand him the letter when Asmodeus began again.

“Rosa, you’re not a teenage girl,” he began. 

“No?” she replied, her expression mirroring her inquisitive tone. 

“It’s said adult women have a higher sex drive?”

“Asmo!” all six of the other demons at the table exclaimed in outrage. 

“Hey, we’re here to learn about each other, I’m interested.” Asmodeus stated as he came to his feet and sauntered toward Rose.

Rosa narrowed her eyes but bit back her retort, that was until Lucifer said quietly, “What did I say, Rosa?”

Rosa growled as she practically snapped, “Okay, so you could have asked me this in private at any given point, hell, even through the DDD but, since you decided to do it this way, I assume your intent was to make me uncomfortable; well, you succeeded, but being that I’m just not going to be that bitch today, I’ll ask you; if you’re so well versed in the acts of sexual gratification, why is this even a question? I’m assuming a thousands year old Lord of Hell knows the answer very well, else all his experience is with young inexperienced women, thus, women who are easily impressed. So, which is it, Asmodeus?”

Levi scoffed, “Oh snap. Pwned”

Belphegor laughed outright, “Right on,”

Beelzebub still had his eyes narrowed at Asmodeus, clearly not happy with his behavior. 

Lucifer sat back in his chair, watching as a mixture of emotions painted a picture across Asmodeus’ face. Now the evening was beginning to appeal. 

Asmodeus growled, “Did you forget who I am?”

“How could I? When you make every effort to remind everyone as if we could forget it within the last five minutes that you practically announced it!” she snapped back. 

Satan laughed, “Out of the mouths of babes, or so the expression goes.”

Asmodeus stepped closer

“You may sit your ass down, Asmo,” said Lucifer regally from the head of the table.

“She insulted me!”

“You embarrassed her, for your amusement,” snapped Belphegor

Mammon replied, “It was a shitty thing to do, Asmo, that’s something I’d do.”

Asmo’s ire dissipated, “That is something you would do, ugh,” he exclaimed as he took a seat. 

Rosa sighed and then went to leave, having done what was there to do. 

“You should join us, Rosa,” said Lucifer casually. 

Rosa frowned some, looking to the head of the table as if he’d lost his mind. 

Lucifer smirked noticing the look on her face, reading it so well, “I am in full capacity of my senses.”

Rosa couldn’t very well refuse, it would be rude. She took a seat next to Belphegor, who had pulled out a chair beside him. He wasn’t very much safer, but at least he would politely ignore her. 

She sat down, as Beelzebub made her a plate of food of items she could eat. As Belphegor handed it to her he said quietly, “Good for you. Never hesitate, hesitating will get you labeled a weakling.”

“…I could end up dead either way,” she whispered back.

He smiled, “Better dead on your feet than alive on your knees, right?”

“Emiliano Zapata, yes,” she said with a genuine smile. 

Belphegor blushed at seeing it, looking back to his plate and clearing his throat. 

Her smile faded as she looked down at her food, the conversation toward the head of the table had continued as if she’d disappeared. She paid attention to her food, beginning to eat the serving of salad she had been given. 

She was feeling observed and tried to ignore it as much as possible. Nobody was talking to her, so she knew of no reason to look up. The curiosity got the better of her, and she looked up, her eyes meeting Lucifer’s black and red ones. He was regarding her with a fathomless expression. As she looked away, politely, she didn’t want to stare, she went back to her food, right before Mammon spoke up. 

“Oi, human, I heard you read about us, before arriving here,” he said, his expression sardonic, his smile a small twist of his lips. 

Rosa didn’t know what to think of the question. She had only ever mentioned that to Lucifer; why would Mammon know it, unless the question itself was pressed on Mammon BY Lucifer.   
Her heckles rose, but her ire did not reach her voice, “Yes, very little, as I had mentioned to Lucifer, over a month ago,” she kept the bite out of her tone by sheer force of will. 

Satan was the first to perk up to the conversation, because now, it included a topic of discussion that included a book. “Oh, what did you read?”

“A Holy Book, perhaps?” simpered Asmodeus, whose charming tone did not warm his gaze. He was still angry, but far be it from him to cause a scene to make himself look bad. 

“Err, no, I’m, err, not religious,” she said simply. 

“What did you read?”

“A few books regarding Archangels in general, gifts of theirs and such-,” she began to be cut off by Leviathan.

“Humans have so many books to their disposal and so rarely make use of the information, it’s a waste.”

Rosa was one more comment away from walking out of the dining room entirely. She had no idea what had happened to make them so very rude to her. She hardly spoke with them enough to merit ANY hostility. She didn’t deserve this. 

She went to come to her feet when the doors to the dining hall shut firmly, on their own. 

Her eyes trailed back to Lucifer who gave her a beguiling smile. “Sit, please.”

She took in a haggard breath and sat back down. She found her voice in her frustration, “I’m assuming there’s some important reason why I am expected to deal with this…banter. Or is messing with the human far less boring than doing what you normally do?”

Lucifer fairly purred with amusement. Her anger was palpable, it mingled well with her fear. The note she’d brought to him was blank. Diavolo had no urgent business with him. It was simply meant to bring her to Lucifer; as she avoided him at every turn. She was clever, that he was certain. She seemed to have memorized his schedule, and those of his brothers to avoid meeting them in the halls. 

It wasn’t a problem with Leviathan of course but maneuvering around six Lords of Hell was a feat within itself when they lived under the same roof. The other students were about the halls and other communal areas before and after class. She was not caught in any of those rooms, and very rarely in her own room. 

Mammon had also been intrigued because she spoke so frankly to him, that he rarely found himself stumbling over his words. She never actually spent too much time with Mammon, from what Lucifer had gathered, but something about her fight or flight responses triggered something in the second born. 

The need to hunt. 

“So defensive,” drawled Asmodeus.

“You quite literally tried to fuck with me, within a minute of walking into this room,” she deadpanned. 

Asmodeus smiled, “It’s my nature.”

“So is fucking but you’re not doing it at the dinner table,” she snapped back. 

Belphegor gave up and just started to laugh into his hands.

Mammon was laughing along as well; Levi’s shoulders were shaking with mirth as he gave Asmodeus a sidelong look.

“You keep this up and I’m going to take you as a challenge,” Asmodeus purred, though the menacing look in his eyes had sharpened. 

“You aren’t taking me, AT ALL,” she growled out, staring him down now too. 

“It is amazing what will trigger your most basic nature, Rosa,” said Lucifer quietly.

She looked at Lucifer, gone was the deferential expression in her eyes. She was looking at him as she would look at a mortal man who was toying with her. This was promising, Lucifer thought. 

“Why are you fucking with me?” she asked Lucifer point blank. 

“Why do you think you are here?”

“Fucked if I know, I’ve been wondering that myself for the last damn month,” she muttered. 

“Did you not notice the other girls were far younger, and put in pairs, while you, were older, and left on your own?” Lucifer asked, with wonder in his voice. A look in his eyes far too accommodating to be kind, or for her to trust it. 

“I figured I drew the short straw, it happens…” Rose said with a shrug of her shoulders.

“Not here, not by accident,” he said as he opened the envelope, to Rosa’s dismay, it was blank. She’d been set up! 

Her breath caught in her throat, “What…”

Asmodeus’ feline, honey eyes gleaming, “You want to rethink that taking, bit?”

“Can I get a straight answer!” she demanded of all seven demons now.

“We have needs that cannot be met because we’re stuck here,” stated Belphegor in a matter-of-fact tone. 

“…what so I’m your fucking consort?” she exclaimed.

“Aren’t you a lucky girl?” Asmodeus purred.

“I swear, I will slap that smirk off your damn face,” she snapped at him as she tried to grasp what was quickly unravelling around her. 

Asmodeus shrugged a shoulder, “I’m willing to try anything, are you?”

Rosa was looking daggers at Asmo now. 

Satan sighed, “could this have been botched up anymore, even you, Lucifer, could not have broken this to her in far less predatory way? Or am I speaking to the wrong crowd here?”

Beelzebub nodded, “I do not feel comfortable doing anything with her this scared of us.”

“Yes, because that would be sexual assault!” she bit out to Asmo. 

Mammon had come to his feet and walked over to her, she was now at the foot of the table, having walked around in her ire. 

Mammon sighed and said as he sauntered to her, putting his hands in the pockets of his favorite jacket, “Look, we know you don’t exactly find us…unappealing.”

“I also think sharks are beautiful, but I don’t go swimming with them,” she stated firmly.

Lucifer’s smile grew. 

Mammon smirked, “You’re smart, I like that, look, darlin’ you’re one of the few women in this volley of students that we can actually stand.”

“Always a great opener when you want to sleep with a girl,” she sassed. 

Mammon chuckled as he leaned down to her and said, “There you go, see that spirit right there, paired with a squeaky-clean soul, devoid of mortal sin, well, it’s just a buffet ready to be served.”

“I’m not on the menu,” she replied in the same tone. 

“What would it take,” asked Satan.

Rosa frowned, “What do you mean?”

“What would it take for you to consent, this is after all, what we do.”

‘You can’t buy me, there is no price for my compliance, I mean, if what you say about my soul is true, than why did you think to make such an offer, furthermore, what made you think I would take it?”

Belphegor drawled, “What about a way back home before the end of the year?”

“I can easily wait it out, I’m already in this clusterfuck…,” she explained waving her arms around the room.

“We can retract the protection we have given you for it…,” stated Satan.

She smiled charmingly, “Sure, I’ll believe that when you tell the Prince so,” she said looking Lucifer dead in the eye. 

Lucifer was turned on, they were not going to be able to buy her. 

Asmodeus replied, “We would make you feel pleasure you know, we have experience, well, some of us…”

“Okay, nah, see, I can make myself feel pleasure,” Asmodeus smirked as she continued, “I don’t need you for any of that, and really, fuck all the way off,” she growled at Asmo. 

“I really like her,” replied Asmodeus with a giggle. 

Rosa very much felt like screaming. 

Leviathan spoke up, “Look, maybe we can offer you something then, something we don’t offer just anyone?”

Rosa raised a brow and scoffed, “Oh, and what is that?”

Belphegor growled as it seemed a silent communication had begun among the seven brothers, “I won’t do it.”

“Then leave the room,” said Mammon sharply.

Rosa had never seen this side of Mammon’s personality. She shared a few laughs with him, but never really got to know this far more feral side. She wasn’t altogether sure she didn’t like it. Though, she didn’t like enough to fuck him. 

Beelzebub sat Belphegor down before he could move away from his chair, pulling him close to whisper to him. Rosa looked back to Leviathan and asked, “What did you mean?”

“A pact, with us all,” said Lucifer regally, drawing her attention back to him, where he wanted it. He had let them speak enough to see her unguarded reactions. She pulled her emotions in whenever she spoke to him, but she seemed far more open with his brothers. 

She gawked at Lucifer, “Wh-why would I be inclined to do that? Again, that would tie me to you, just as much as you would be tied to me!”

“Therein is your benefit. You can…revoke our attentions at your desire, you would have, some semblance of control, over us.”

“How difficult was it to say that sentence,” she asked Lucifer with amusement. 

Lucifer wanted to give her a genuine smile. The feisty woman knew he had no desire of being at one’s beck and call, but, she may just be appetizing enough to merit some…allowances. 

“I can say it, when it suits me. Now, do you agree?”

“Err, I wouldn’t agree point blank to anything, much less this. I don’t understand, you can easily, EASILY find any woman out in those halls who would be dying to fuck every single one of you, at once, in turns, upside down, it wouldn’t matter, why be fixated on the one who’s telling you all to piss up a rope? Why this complicated, discombobulated, round-about bullshit?” she demanded.

Mammon grinned, “To be fair, princess, we did think about someone else. Your sharp ass mouth isn’t somethin’ we necessarily covet in bed partners.”

Satan sighed, “You’re not annoying or…aggressive, or, manipulative.”

“I’m aggressive! I’ve been telling you off all damn night, and that has to be annoying!” she stated in exasperation.

“We sprung this on you as you were eating dinner, that does warrant some reaction,” winced Leviathan, his voice was quiet, but she knew he could be as shrewd as Belphegor when it suited him. Apparently, the discussion suited him just fine.

Beelzebub then replied, “You are kind.”

She looked to him, she had spent the least amount of time with him, but it was always in helping make him some food. He knew how to cook himself, but there were some Mexican dishes she knew well, and he seemed to like them. 

“Why is my kindness important…when all you’ll be needing from me is my body?” she asked quietly of Beel. 

Mammon replied as everyone else remained silent, “We’ve had our share of witches, darlin’. We don’t exactly want to feel dirty after having sex, either,” he drawled. 

Rosa was angry with herself now. Angry because she was now considering it. What the fuck had happened? No, she wouldn’t make such a decision like this right now. 

“I will give you 24 hours, Rosa,” Lucifer stated calmly. 

Rosa wanted to give him a retort, but she was frankly out of energy to deal with the entire issue. “Fine, 24 hrs. and I’ll let you know. No…coming into my space until then, thanks,” she muttered as she turned toward the doors and proceeded toward them. 

Asmodeus called out, “See you later sweetie!”

“Fuck off!” she called out as she closed the double doors behind her. 

Rosa lay in bed that night trying to come to terms with what they were asking of her. She was twenty-seven years old, and, well, she hadn’t any luck with men in general. She was either too busy, too opinionated, or too damn picky. She wanted a smart partner, a partner who didn’t need her around, but was happy to have her around. She never seemed to find the right guy. She was also tall, and for whatever reason, men seemed to favor women who were the size of children. She chuckled to herself, it was very amusing. She supposed they wanted to feel protective of their mate. 

They were very attractive, but then again, she was warned that the Devil would be. That entire exchanged had left her with less fear than what was safe. She knew that it was in her best interest to remind herself of who they truly were. 

Then came the fact that this was sex with multiple partners. She had never ventured into a polyamorous relationship before. Rosa figured there may be some guilt involved, but there was no guilt. After all, they were all aware that the others would be involved. She was now restless. She sat up in bed and looked at the time. It was four in the morning. She groaned as she laid back in bed and covered her face with a pillow. 

She supposed she was glad that it was a weekend. She groaned, if she wanted to avoid them, she needed to get up and dressed now, have her breakfast, and then head out to one of the cafes, then to the library. She could think in quiet spaces. She sat back up and headed to her shower. 

This was going to be along 24hrs, wait, she was down to 14, she groaned again. 

Rosa was out the door within half an hour of showering. If they were up, as she suspected they were; they were giving her wide berth. Of that she was glad, she took up her headphones and her DDD made her way to the café. She figured she could do some mindless web browsing and possibly buy some more socks because apparently, her bedroom required a ritualistic sacrifice of them, because she was damned if she could find a matching pair to wash. 

“Hey gorgeous,” said Solomon as he sat beside her. 

“Hey,” she replied absentmindedly, “What are you up to?”

“Just some coffee, why are you here so early?” he asked just before placing his coffee order.

“I have a lot on my mind,” she said simply, not sharing the details of what that lot was. 

“Anything I can help you with?”

“No, Sir, nothing at all,” she said with a small smile. 

“Sir, that’s…attractive,” he flirted.

“Don’t let it go to your head, I was distracted,” she said as she looked for socks. 

She hadn’t noticed as Lucifer had walked in with Satan, she was looking at her phone, as they were looking daggers at Solomon who just smiled at them over the rim of his coffee mug. 

“It wouldn’t happen to do with two very pissed off Archdemons, would it?” he asked casually.

Rosa frowned looking up from her phone to look at Solomon, as she did so, he leaned in and gave her a peck in the corner of her mouth. 

She was left gawking at him, “What…why did-,” she followed his gaze to see Lucifer and Satan fairly radiating dark energy. 

“Interesting, now, why would two Lords of Hell be so bent out of shape about my kissing you?” he asked, his attention still on both demons. 

Rosa sighed out in exasperation, “Better question is, what gave you the fucking though that I would be cool with you kissing me, at all?” she snapped.

Satan smirked as Solomon blinked rapidly, not having expected Rosa’s rebuke.

“It was a jok-

“Okay, firstly, my body isn’t a fucking playground for you to experiment on what will or won’t piss them off. Secondly, how dare you without my permission?” she was quiet in her rebuke but the demons around them were smirking to themselves. 

Lucifer was counting backwards from 100. She was marked, she just didn’t know it, but everyone else should be very aware. Why else had Diavolo instructed that she was not to be touched? Solomon touching what was theirs, was, tiresome. Satan was beside him, fairly vibrating with fury. 

“Do not, attack him,” Lucifer said quietly as he stared down Solomon.

“She did not want to be touched, Lu,” he growled. 

“She handled it. Why else would we choosing her, if we thought she would be swayed by any living male,” Lucifer narrowed his eyes at Solomon as Rosa came to her feet, taking up her bag, making her way toward the exit, that was right passed them. 

As Rosa approached the exit, Satan’s cold but precise voice rung out to her, “Next time he does that, maim him.”

“there won’t be a next time,” she replied in passing as she headed out the door. 

Lucifer smirked, “No, no there won’t be.”

Hours later, she was still sitting in the library. She’d taken up piles of books, thinking to herself as she read them. 

Would having sex whenever she felt like, be a bad thing? Goodness knew she’d been without for some time. Yes, masturbation helped, but having a male enjoy her, as she did him, well, that hadn’t happened in nearly a year. 

She pressed her thighs together at the thought. Her hormones were not helping, and somehow her mind found a way to blame them for that too. She groaned quietly, would they be gentle, would they be rough? Would they make her beg; would they beg? Would they moan, or shudder quietly when they came? Rosa took in a deep breath, trying to calm her body. She then realized that because of their height, they could mount her in ways a shorter man simply couldn’t. She sighed, she looked at her watch. She sat up, she had four more hours. 

She gathered the books she had read and set them in the cart so they could be put back. She walked out after gathering her belongings. Rosa figured she may as well go eat, as she hadn’t eaten all day. Her inner turmoil had not allowed her enough peace to eat. She made her way to Hell’s Kitchen, thinking some pub styled food would better suit her than a more elaborate meal at Restaurante Six. 

She ate her meal looking around at the other patrons, trying to distract herself from what she would have to decide now, in, she looked to her phone again, “One hour,” she muttered. How had she killed three hours in the pub? She winced at seeing the countless messages confirming the dozens of purchases she had made. Most of them were electronic books, but countless purchases all the same. 

Rosa rested her face in her hands as she chuckled to herself about buying dozens of socks for no reason other than she was coping with the stress with buying things. 

“Oi,” Mammon’s attractive voice drew her attention as he sat beside her in the booth she’d taken up. 

“Hey, what’s up?”

“You decide yet?”

“I still have less than an hour, thank you,” she stated with a half laugh. 

Mammon grinned, “Come on, you can’t say no to this gorgeous face!” he flirted. 

She smirked at him and said kindly, “Your eyes are so resplendent when you say something you mean.”

Mammon’s smile dropped, his face bloomed with a blush, ‘I-I, why do you-you say things like that out of the blue?”

She shook her head, figuring he’d turn it into something less honest than what she’d met, “Don’t mind me, I do have a lot on my mind,” she said solemnly. 

“Hey, I didn’t say I didn’t like it, okay? You…you just have a way of making me see things, I haven’t in quite some time,” he said with a growing blush, his eyes averted from her own. 

“I really don’t mean to make you uncomfortable, Mammon, I really don’t. Shit fucking sucks let me tell you,” she muttered as she took a drink from her water. 

“It wasn’t my idea to put you on the spot like that, okay?” he said so seriously, she hardly recognized his voice. She looked to him then. 

She nodded and said, “I do appreciate you taking the time to talk me down from storming the halls in rage?” she joked mockingly. 

He grinned, “It would have been a sight.”

“Oh fuck, I would have been one of those people who end up on youtube raging about the speed of the cash registers,” she laughed outright at that. 

Mammon laughed with her, “Asking for the manager.”

She chortled, “Now I’m picturing Lu as a manager!”

He guffawed along with her then. 

She stopped laughing and said, “Mammon, would I have to do anything I wasn’t comfortable with?”

“No, darlin’ no, just as much as you’re willing to do, and no more. Remember, the pact would make it impossible for us to do take it beyond what you desire,” he replied kindly. 

“I will accept, Mammon, if…if you are the first,” she said softly. 

Mammon who’d been taking a drink of his ale nearly spit it out as he choked, “What’ya say?”

“I said, I will do it, if you are the first,” she said with quiet resolve, her eyes on his. 

“Oh Lu’s gonna flip his-,”

“My body, my choice,” she said firmly. 

Mammon nodded, “Come on then, it’s time to face the music…”

“Why did you make that sound like I was going before a firing squad?”

“Is there a difference?” he added with a grimace.

“You right, you right,” she said with a laugh as he led her out by her right hand. 

Lucifer was antsy. She had not gone her own way after the incident in the café. It had taken everything in him not to seek her out and get the answer he wanted from her. There was still a very strong possibility that she would deny them. In his efforts to test her, he had botched the entire issue. He hated to admit that Satan had been right. He had reamed Asmodeus after she’d left and gone to her room. 

He had put her on the defensive outright, he had all but insulted her, though, damned if he didn’t get a sense of satisfaction at her retorts. The woman had a quick mind, and it appealed to his sense of superiority. Someone smart enough to understand him, how novel would that be? Even so, if she said no, he would have to find a way to woo her. 

Mammon walked into his study drawing his attention from his musings. 

“Did you find her?” Lucifer asked curtly.

“Yes, he did find her,” Rosa spoke as she walked in after Mammon. 

Lucifer raised a brow, “I assume you’re ready to give me your answer?”

“Yes, I will do it for all seven pacts, and with the stipulations that I only do as much as I’m comfortable with, and that I get to choose the order in which I have sex with you all,” her voice was quiet but firm. 

Mammon was now leaning against the wall near the doors, his arms crossed looking far more casual than he felt. 

“Hm, you thought about this…”

“Naturally, Lucifer, you wouldn’t have asked someone who would throw whatever bone you wanted at them,” she said sardonically. 

Lucifer gave her a little scoff, “I can find someone with less stipulations…”

‘Then do it,” she replied sharply.

“…but I want you,” he said regally. 

She frowned, “So is that an agreement?”

“We are in agreement, who is it you want first?” Lucifer asked casually, knowing she desired him. The stolen looks she gave him were proof enough.

“Mammon,” she said firmly.

“What?” Lucifer growled, shocked out of his reverie.

“Dude, there’s only one of him, not that difficult,” she replied. 

Lucifer’s growl was feral.

“So, I take it then we don’t have an agreement then?” she asked solemnly. 

He sat back in chair, giving Mammon a scathing look before turning to Rosa, “and then who?”

“You’ll be last, if that’s what you’re wondering,” she said succinctly.

He glared at her now, “You would leave me last?”

“I was the last to know about this little stunt, consider this a teachable moment about deceiving me,” she replied tersely. Her eyes meeting his in defiance.

Lucifer bristled at the very idea, but he would have his time. He growled, “You play a dangerous game, Rosa.”

“I’m getting rather good at those, it seems,” she acknowledged before asking, “So, err, how do we do this?”

“I will summon my brothers,” Lucifer muttered. 

They’d gathered in Lucifer’s study to do the ritual, each brother requiring his own enchantment for their pact with Rosa. She felt no different other than the tell tale tingling that came with the bind. 

Asmodeus had been the most teasing, “Are you ready, darling?”

Rosa gave him a deadpan look before bursting out in laughter, “You really want to annoy me don’t you?”

“I want to see your limits,” he shrugged. 

“Hm,” she acknowledged with a non-committal nod. 

Leviathan’s pact was by far the most awkward to get through; he looked uncomfortable with the entire situation, but he would back his brother’s play, even if he wasn’t all to sure what the point of it would be for him. Levi didn’t think he needed a…human outlet for his, passions. At the least, Rosa was not looking at him with any condescending expression. Perhaps Mammon and Beelzebub were right. Maybe she was kind. She seemed to only snap back and those who were outright rude to her. They hardly ever shared more than a sentence. She wasn’t into anything he liked, and he knew nothing of what she liked. 

The brothers had all left the room as they made their pacts, it was now only Lucifer and Rosa. 

Lucifer was already salivating with the thoughts of what he would do, and plan because she was leaving him last. 

“Um, Lucifer?” she asked quietly. 

He frowned, her tone was not defiant, “Yes, Rosa?”

“Will this arrangement be for the next year, or for a short period, the consort thing?”

He blinked and then answered, “As long as we are interested. How is that?”

She nodded; her expression forlorn. 

Lucifer took the time to examine her face, “Are you feeling regretful already?”

“No, just, lost,” she said calmly before stepping closer to him, knowing the proximity was required. 

Lucifer took her hands in his ungloved ones, the first time they’d actually touched with bare skin. Her hands were soft, her scent was soft, powdery and feminine, not the overpowering perfume Asmo seemed to prefer. Her expression was serene, but he knew she was far from it. 

As the pact completed, Lucifer smiled and leaned down to her, “You are mine, now.”

She raised a brow, “Last I recall, I’m the one who can summon you, not the other way around, and the choice was still up to me.”

He gave her a dazzling smile, one she’d never seen on his face, and made him that much more attractive. She needed to leave the room. 

“I’m, err, I’m headed out,” she muttered as she pulled her hands from his gently, still tingling from the pact and the feel of his bare skin. 

“I await our time together, my rose,” he purred. 

She nearly ran from the room, closing the door behind her. 

Mammon was waiting for her outside the library, leaning against the far side wall, one leg propped up against the wall, his crossed. “That went well,” he started with a sexy chuckle and a suggested gleam in his eyes. 

“Graceful, like a rock,” she admitted with an embarrassed chuckle as she toyed with the strands of her ponytail.

“Come to my room when you’re ready, sugar,” he winked at her before pushing off the wall and sauntered off toward the direction of his room.

Rosa gulped. 

She really had to do this, that was the agreement. Then again, having sex sounded heavenly. She laughed at the thought. Rosa started toward her bedroom then, it was situated by Asmodeus’ room, and the kitchen. She was grateful that nobody was in the halls to see the blush that was coloring her tanned skin. Now that she was on the verge of having sex, she was eager for it. 

“First, a shower,” Rosa said as she walked into her room, locking the door behind her. 

Mammon couldn’t believe she’d chosen him first. 

He’d been there to hear her reasoning, had been there when she defied Lucifer and told him so. He’d been turned on to a fever pitch since then. She was smart, and ferocious when riled, and that did things to his sex drive. Her curvaceous figure was also part of the reason the brothers had agreed on her. Her body was made for sex, as far as they were concerned. 

The others had decided to rile her up that night, to see if she was passionate enough for them. They’d gotten what they wanted and more. The little spitfire went back and forth with Asmodeus and took no prisoners. She also looked at him expecting intellect, not stupidity. The students, because of the way his brothers spoke to him, and of him, didn’t normally do that. Oh, he was underhanded, and would swindle anyone out of their savings; that was his thing. She was one of the few who knew that nobody could do something like that if they were fools. 

The way she looked at him when her desire was close to the surface, his face heated at the mere thought of it. Her expression was naked to him, she made no effort to hide it, and that alone made his knees weak. Her physical interest in him at times left him breathless, and hungry. His greedy nature translating to more carnal needs. The very idea that he would be the first to make her scream with pleasure uncurled itself from within him, a feral beast whose cage was being opened for the first time. He was now getting impatient. 

Rosa finished brushing out her damn hair. She’d changed into a bodycon cotton dress, it was conservative in style, but she was looking for simplicity. The less she had to take off, was also the less she’d have to put on when it was time for her to leave his room. She took in a deep breath, her lusts were overwhelming her. 

Something about him did it for her, he was casually sexy. He didn’t have to work very hard for it, even though he did work a great deal for it. Rose could tell that every item he wore was chosen with precision. He knew the image he wanted to present. His body was perfect, though she had caught him in his natural form very few times. She wasn’t in the habit of triggering their ire. 

She had left her hair down, slipped on a pair of flats, and headed out of her room. Asmodeus was waiting just outside his own, a smile on his face. 

“My, you look delicious, and smell so good,” he purred. 

“Err, thanks.”

Asmodeus smirked, “You don’t think very highly of me, that’s a shame, for you.”

‘Are you, somehow under the impression that making statements like that will increase your favorability or affect my current opinion of you either way? I’m just curious.”

“Fuck, that mouth of yours, I cannot wait to put it to good use.”

Rosa approached him and smiled, “Not before I ride your face, Asmo. You’ll have to beg for it,” she defied. 

Asmo’s eyes glowed with ardor, “I would like to see you try.”

“You’ll be my front row seat,” she said sweetly as she walked away, and toward Mammon’s room. 

She didn’t meet anyone else on her way, stopping at Mammon’s door and knocking gently, as was her habit. 

She heard a scramble behind the door, before it opened to a breathless Mammon, who looked like he’d showered as well. 

Rosa’s heated gaze dipped from his face down his body. He only had a towel wrapped around his narrow waist.

Mammon fairly groaned from the look she was giving him. He wanted to joke and tease her, but he couldn’t find his voice. His throat was suddenly dry as well. 

Rosa’s eyes went back to his as she asked, “May I come in?” her voice was little breathless even to her ears.

He shook out of his thoughts and motioned for her to come inside. He was blushing again because of it. He was acting like this was his first time. He needed to get his act together, or she might think so. 

Rosa smiled as she walked in, not standing too far into the room, and not far from where he stood now, after having closed and locked his door. His room was clean, and modern. She had never been in it, but it wasn’t what she had been expecting. The car through her off though; but considering his dominion over greed, she supposed he would be the kind to keep all of his possession close by. 

“I, err, just got out of the shower,” he mumbled, motioning to the towel he had wrapped around his waist. 

She smiled, “I can tell,” she was so heated, seeing him this way was doing things to her body she had long since forgotten it could do. The junction between her legs had its own heartbeat at this point. 

Rose moved toward him, his eyes glowing with barely controlled lust as she came within inches of him. 

“Where do you want me?” she whispered, her eyes on his mouth now. 

He could feel the heat of her breath on him, he was so done. The barest hint of her passion and he was ready to fuck her senseless. “Wrapped around me,” he exhaled in the same volume. 

“Fuck,” she breathed as she pressed closer to him.

Mammon’s hands rested on her hips as he leaned down. He figured, a soft kiss to test their compatibility wouldn’t be so bad, would it? 

He was wrong. 

As their lips met, their breathing became haggard and rapid, their lips melded together in a kiss Mammon was sure he would remember for the rest of his immortal life. Her hands were now in his hair, pulling him to her hungrily. 

His hands had made their way to her backside, pressing her into his erection that had made an appearance as soon as their kiss began. She jumped a bit to wrap her legs around his waist as they kissed. No, he realized, as they consumed each other. 

He growled into her mouth as her legs wrapped tightly around him, as if to keep him from moving away. He would have laughed if all the blood hadn’t rushed to his cock. Lucifer couldn’t pry him away from her arms at this moment. 

“Mam-,” she started but his name became a drawn out moan as he moved his lips to the left side of her neck, biting at it, far more fiercely than he’d intended, but after it drew out a long suffering, passionate moan from her; he sure as fuck was going to do it again. 

“How much do you like this dress?” he panted against her throat as she began to grind her body against his erection.

“Not as much as I want your cock,” she whimpered. Pulling at his hair, trying to keep him welded to her skin.

“Fuck me,” he moaned as she bit his neck too, far harder than he’d done to her, but he could take it, and fuck, he couldn’t wait for her to do that when he was inside her. 

He’d moved them to his bed, he leaned down with her, “Baby you have to let me get your dress off of you,” he pleaded. 

“No,” she whimpered in a point, not willing to let go of him. 

“Fuck, why do you have to choose now to be so bratty, you sexy little minx,” he growled as he began kissing her lips again.

“Your fault, too fucking hot,” she panted into his mouth. 

He grinned into their kiss, “At least you admit it, baby.” 

“I’m not into lying to myself, now fuck me,” she growled, though he knew the desperation in her voice. 

“Be a good girl and I will.”

She bit his lip harder, he let out a feral growl so fierce, she took in a breath, her scent consuming him now with its lure. 

It triggered him, his wings unfurled, his horns protruding from his head now. She hardly noticed in the state of desire she was in. 

“Mammon, I think I may stab you,” she said so clearly, Mammon laughed. 

“Hot are we?” he asked coyly as she released him enough so that he could help pull her dress off of her. 

She wasn’t wearing underwear, just a bra. He groaned as he parted her legs and without ceremony, proceeded to lick his way down her torso, leaving her breasts alone as he head toward her navel. 

“Oh fuck,” she moaned arching her body toward his mouth in an open invitation. 

“When I’m ready, darlin’,” his voice heated by her passionate response. 

“Please,” she moaned. 

He reached her center, having licked his way down. She was sopping wet. If there had been any doubt that she craved him, it was gone. She could maybe fake the moans, but her body didn’t lie. 

Before he began to lick her in earnest, she pulled him up by his horns and damned if that didn’t fire him up again. 

“You’re a greedy little brat aren’t you?” he whispered harshly his amusement obvious. 

“I didn’t come here to play, fuck me,” she demanded, and with her looking at him with lust so acute she was furious with it. 

“Beg me,” he whispered against the left side of her throat. 

“No,” she gasped, “you want this as much as I do.”

He wrapped his right hand in her hair, and pulled her face closer to his, “Fucking beg, little a good girl.”

“No,” she gasped and said, “if you leave me high and dry, I’ll go find someone-

His growl was now so ferocious it vibrated through her whole body, “Don’t you fucking dare.”

She shook with lust, “Mammon,” she whimpered again. 

“Spread your legs wide for me, show me that sweet wet pussy,” he whispered against her left ear. 

She moaned some as she did as he commanded. Her body undulating beneath his. His weight on her so welcoming she couldn’t fathom how she went without a man for so long. What was happening to her? More importantly, why the fuck was he not in her?!

Mammon too her legs and put them up on her shoulders as he sat back on his hunches. His wings fluttering every so often, a tell tale of how he longed for their coupling. Her eyes traveled down his body again, her body shuddering involuntarily. 

“You’re so fucking hot,” she whispered. Her eyesight hazy from her need. She was panting but she wasn’t out of breath. Seeing him bare to her, his wings shuddering when she spoke to him, she nearly came. 

“Darlin’ you’re laid out before like a fucking sacrifice, begging me to fuck you silly, I think you have this confused,” with that, he pushed his erection into her pussy at a measured pace. 

“Oh, fuck, YES,” she moaned, her voice carrying around the room. His size was significant but, considering how long she’d been without sex, she would feel the delicious pressure of his taking her acutely. Her eyes were now closed, every nerve in her body hyperaware of what was happening. 

Mammon was taking deep, steadying breaths. If she called out like that again, he was not sure he would make it very long. She was impossibly wet, it seemed, but still deliciously snug. 

“You’re so perfect,” she mewed as he began to thrust into her body at a steady rhythm. 

He moaned, she knew just what to say to him, “How perfect, sugar?” he breathed as he pumped into her harder. 

“Almost too perfect,” she gasped, “…would be totally perfect if you nailed me to this fucking bed,” she moaned out, her teeth gritted as she threw back her head. 

Her legs were almost high wire taunt as he plowed into her. The sounds of their bodies coming together the only other accompaniment to their shared moans and gasps. She was close, he could feel it. 

Rosa was so close, so very close, he was fucking her harder and faster; he knew she was close too. “Mammon!” she cried in desperation.

“I’ll get you there, princess,” he panted he then whispered, “Who’s making this pussy cream, Rosa?”

“Oh fuck, fuck, you!” she screamed, her body almost arching him out of her, he pulled her tighter to him, fucking her mercilessly, making her climax peak again. 

“Fuck!” she screamed again, her fingers practically melded to the sheets beneath her, she could have sworn she saw stars. She would surely die from feeling so good, right? 

He was close, “Rosa,”

“Come for me, Mammon, please come for me!” she yelled as her orgasm seemed to crest again, making her body spasm almost painfully. 

Mammon yelled out as he came in her, pulling her legs tightly around his waist as he thrust into her body wildly. His orgasm had started at the base of his spine and then up to his wings that were now also actively contorting like the rest of him. His vision was hazed. His breathing was strained as he slipped out of her body and collapsed into a mess of a demon beside her. 

“Fuck,” she said with a half-hearted laugh. 

“I think you killed me,” he joked softly, looking up at the ceiling, his vision returning to normal with every passing second. 

“Well, it all had to end sometime, right?” she laughed some, looking over at him just as he looked to her. 

She took in a deep breath and said, her voice slurring, “I think I need a nap.”

He yawned his eyes half-lidded, a small smile on his lips, “Yeah, that sounds like a great idea.”

“I was loud, wasn’t i?” she whispered.

He grinned and then joked, “I think I just set the standard.”

“You sure fucking did,” she chuckled as he pulled her to him and covered them both up. 


	2. The Devildom Consort - Belphegor and Beelzebub

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so very pleased that so many like my fic! In the meantime, enjoy more smut

The Devildom Consort – Belphegor & Beelzebub  
  


Rosa woke with a start. Her alarm was blaring loudly, it was 6am. She sighed. It was Monday, two days after the mind-blowing sex she’d had with Mammon. She hadn’t left his room until well into Sunday, and that was only because she’d slept most of the time. She had felt Mammon get up, shower and get dressed, but she hadn’t the inclination. 

What had surprised him the most was that he let her sleep in. He’d even kissed her brow as she drifted off to sleep again. He’d been everything she had hoped for in a bed partner and more. The demon now knew her way around her body, and she’d learned how to trigger some of his most feral responses. She smirked, that had been sexy as hell. 

She sighed as she came to her feet, willing the motivation to go shower and get ready for another morning of classes before she was set to do her message runs. She should have breakfast too, her stomach grumbled at the thought. 

Lucifer was giving Mammon a death glare. 

Mammon was behaving far too smug about what had transpired between him and Rosa. 

He kept telling himself it shouldn’t grate, they had after all, agreed to share her. Yet, it was just not sitting well, when he could still recall the desperate need in her cries of pleasure. He supposed he should be at least grateful Mammon had not made her first experience with a demon a bad one; but he wasn’t. The urge to beat the living hell out of Mammon was tingling over his body. 

Mammon caught his eyes and blinked, “The fuck did I do already? I haven’t been up for more than twenty minutes.”

Lucifer narrowed his eyes at him and looked away.

Satan chimed in, “He heard as you pleased Rosa, and, he doesn’t like it.”

Lucifer growled at Satan, the sound coming from deep within his chest. 

Belphegor grinned, “You’re really twisted about all this, aren’t you?”

Satan grins, “She won’t let him touch her until we’ve all, partaken.”

Asmodeus gasped and then laughed, “…and she really dislikes me!”

Lucifer came to his feet and walked out of the room. 

The brothers chuckled some to themselves after he left. Rosa made her way into the dining room and waved a greeting as she walked silently into the kitchen to make herself some food. 

Asmodeus purred at Mammon, “Was she really that passionate.”

Mammon grinned, “You really want to know, buddy?” he leaned in, making Asmodeus lean in as well.

“Yes, oh yes, I do?”

“Fucking ask her,” Mammon growled, his eyes flashing gold for a minute before he sat back and continued to eat his breakfast.

“Poo, you’re all going to be stingy with the details, what fun is that? We’ll all get to have her, that’s the nature of our pact!” Asmodeus said as he pouted. 

“So wait your fuckin’ turn, you horn ball!” Mammon snapped loudly. 

Asmodeus pursed his lips as Rosa walked back into the room, a coffee and bagel in hand. He went to speak as she raised her bageled hand and said, “I am not at full capacity to deal with your sexual innuendos. It’s not even 8am, Asmo, can we keep the bullshit to, maybe a nine to five? Does that work for you? Great, fantastic talking to you,” she sassed as she walked out of the dining room again. 

“I really, really like her,” Belphegor laughed. 

Beelzebub smiled, “I do too,” he said before he kept eating his massive breakfast. 

“Hm,” hummed Belphegor as he continued to eat with his twin brother. 

He hadn’t thought much of the idea, had not particularly been excited about the pact, but now seeing that she was willing to make Lucifer and Asmodeus uncomfortable, well, he was now open to her. She was smart, and he liked that. She was also very sweet to Beel, and that mattered a great deal to him. 

Belphegor loved his twin, and if anyone treated him with courtesy, it was worth noting them. Of course, her beautiful body didn’t hurt either. She had a playful side to her, and that suited Beel, he had told him so. 

As the others got up and left, he and Beel being left alone, Belphegor figured it was time to ask his brother for some insight. 

“Do you like her?” Beelzebub asked as he wiped his mouth clean, his expression solemn as he turned to Belphegor. 

“I do, she’s smart.”

“Pretty too,” Beel added with a masculine chuckle. 

“That she is, but why are you concerned with my liking her?” Belphegor asked with a smile.

“Same reason why you’re wondering if I do. She makes Lucifer second guess himself and question his allure, and she does it by her very nature. That is power, and I like that a lot,” Beelzebub stated. 

With anyone else, Beel didn’t talk very much. He didn’t see much of a need. Most of the time, everyone was far too fearful of him to make him talk and that worked well for him. With his brother though, all bets were off. He loved talking to Belphegor and spending time with him. They did almost everything together. 

Belphegor smirked, “Maybe I should talk to her then?” 

Beel knew what he was asking. He smiled and nodded once, “Yeah, I think you should. I wouldn’t say it aloud though, I really don’t want them talking about her like that.”

“Noted,” said Belphie with a nod as he took out his DDD. 

Rosa was sorting through her messages when the Crown Prince walked into the antechamber. He noticed her immediately, he must have sensed there was something different about her immediately. 

She met eyes with him and upon seeing her ire, he motioned for her to go into his study. Rosa did not hesitate and fairly stalked into the room. The Prince hid a smile from her. The woman was who was now seething in fury was not the scared lamb who’d sat in his office and trembled through their meeting a month ago. 

Her summon to the Devildom had been no unfortunate miscalculation on his part. He’d started to notice the Lords of Hell were snapping at each other and were becoming increasingly aggressive with others and amongst themselves. Upon discussing it with Lucifer, he’d concluded they were simply pent up with frustration because they were kept from attend their normal duties to stay at RAD. Duties that would normally allow them to satisfy their needs whenever convenient. 

Their responsibilities to his endeavor therefore left them with no choice but to keep to themselves. That was when he figured he could perhaps get them a friend to occupy the time. At first, he had tried to seek them out through the Devildom, but most were either not up to the task, or when introduced to the Lords in passing, garnered no more than a passing glance. 

Then he figured, he could summon another human, for this, he had gone to the Earthly plane himself. He figured a woman with more emotional experience may work best. The younger girls did not seem to appeal to their tastes, he could not say he blamed them. This idea is what led him to a University campus. A place of higher learning would no doubt provide him with more mature and intellectually driven women. He’d been making his way across a University campus when as he went to check his directions, he dropped his cellphone. 

That’s when Rosa had picked it up and handed it to him, a kind smile on her face. She had asked him if he was lost. He’d been taken by her bright eyes, and easy smile. He had nodded and showed her where he needed to go. 

She had brightened and told him she could take him there. She went on to say that the campus was large and could be misleading. Then added that she didn’t have class for another half hour, so she could show him the building before heading off to class. 

She’d been a burst of energy, a brightness of soul he did not frequently see. He had followed her, because it seemed impossible not to. He learned her name, her age, her education as he pretended to have these things by her standards. Her expression had been benevolent, he had silently cast a forgetting spell as she walked away. He did not need her to remember where they met. He just knew he had found the right woman.

When she’d arrived, he had felt terrible. That light was gone. She was genuinely terrified, and he wanted nothing more than to bring that light back in her. It had taken some coaxing, but she’d started to accept her situation. Then the night he’d invited Lucifer to dinner, noting his frustration with the new students, it had seemed like the perfect time to introduce them. He had invited her as well, though he knew she would not say no because of his station. She had politely accepted, gone to change and then came back. She’d been early, a habit of hers, he now knew. 

The look of barely concealed contempt had been swiftly hidden by Lucifer, up until Rosa asked for a title to properly address him. Lucifer’s body language changed. Then after he’d suggested he walk her home; he had seen the resignation in both their eyes. 

After the initial introductions, he had started to notice the Lords’ eyes wandering to her whenever she walked into the room. He had noticed that her undivided attention toward him had started to grate them. Even Lucifer, though he of course, mentioned nothing. Yet, Asmodeus who looked for any indication that our relationship was far more intimate than the obvious found that not a hint of lust could be felt with her interactions with Diavolo; it seemed their overall interest had peaked. 

For over a month, he had seen their attempts at trying to communicate with her, but she, being wary of who they were, never spent more time than necessary in their presence. It was at that point he needed to let Lucifer know. So, at one of the social events, when he’d caught Lucifer watching her discreetly, Diavolo had spoken up. 

“You desire her,” Diavolo had said not unkindly.

Lucifer had been taken aback at being caught, and then vehemently stated, “I was merely concerned for her safety.”

“We are surrounded by my royal guard, and you are not but twenty paces from her, what safety concern?” he pressed. 

Lucifer had let out a sigh but said nothing. 

Diavolo sighed as well, “She is not like the others.”

“She is still human,” Lucifer said evenly though Diavolo could tell he wanted to stalk off. 

“So any human catches your eye when she is within feet of you? Makes your eyes cling to her body as if you desired to be the dress she was wearing?” Diavolo asked slyly. 

Lucifer growled loud enough to startle some of the guests nearby also drawing Rosa’s eyes to Lucifer. Lucifer had immediately straightened, looking away from her. 

She had clearly not thought anything of it and had returned her attention to the conversations she was holding with Simeon and Luke. 

She’d been wearing a sheath dress that opened at the back, dipping low, passed the small of her waist, leaving an enticing expanse of skin. The front of the dress was a halter style. It suited her. “I am not interested,” Lucifer stated in a whisper. 

“So, you would not mind if I courted the lady?”

Lucifer’s intake of breath was far too quick to hide successful. He then shook his head, “What point are you trying to make to me?”

“why are you hesitating?” Diavolo asked outright. 

“She fears us,” Lucifer stated, but Diavolo heard it. _She fears me_

Lucifer wanted her to submit, but not out of fear. His pride demanded that she give in to him, from desire from affection and nothing else would do. 

Diavolo motioned for Lucifer to follow him. 

As they walked down the corridor, now empty of guests, “I brought her here for you and you brothers.”

Lucifer had fairly tripped on the carpet. “What?”

“She is not aware of it, but yes, I sought her out, for you all.”

“Wh-wh, seriously why the fuck would you do that?” Lucifer demanded. 

“There is no price for this Lucifer, assuming you can even convince her,” Diavolo worded it like a challenge. 

Lucifer frowned, “I will not be manipulated to chase after some mortal woman.”

“I understand, at least, I would have openly agreed, but having met her on Earth, I can assure you, her trust is a thing of beauty,” Diavolo mentioned as he continued to walk

“You met her on Earth before summoning her?” Lucifer asked in shock.

“Yes, I was not seeking her out, but she found me, and I knew she would do, but, if as you said, your desire for her is platonic, then I think I will pursue her. She likes me well enough already,” Diavolo was being sincere. He still remembered how radiant her smiles were, how generous with her time and vibrant in personality. He could see himself basking in that radiance, keeping her to himself. 

Lucifer sighed and finally said, “I do not like being in your debt.”

Diavolo laughed, “You would be in hers, though I do not see you preferring that any better.”

Diavolo shook out of his reverie, and walked over to sit behind his desk, “Let it out.”

“You, played me,” she stated coldly. 

“It is my nature,”

“That is absolutely understandable, but no excuse!” she said in a harsh whisper, she wasn’t sitting down, she was pacing. 

Diavolo found it amusing. He was sure if any of his subject were to see her behaving thus in his presence, she would be reprimanded quicker than he could save her from it. “Are you not pleased?” he inquired kindly.

She stopped pacing and faced him, “To be honest, I don’t even understand why I agreed, other than wanting to meet my needs,” she replied so fast she gasped some at having said it aloud. “I am so sorry, that was disrespectful,” she added quietly. 

“Admitting to wanting a connection with others is not a crime, much less a sin, Rosa. It was consensual, right?” he asked, his voice getting an edge as he asked the question. 

“OH, yes, yes it was,” she said candor. 

He relaxed and said, “As long as that is the case.”

“Why did you pick me?” she finally asked, her anger leaving her.

“There is hope in your eyes, a fire that will not die. It is there even if it isn’t obvious to you,” he said solemnly. 

“That is, ridiculously cliché,” she laughed some.

“Yet not untrue. Just remember, demons are beings of jealousies by nature. If anyone outside of that circle touches you; it will not bode well for them, make sure your friends are aware,” he said not unkindly. 

She nodded as she started to walk toward the door. 

“Oh and Rosa,” he called out.

She stopped by the door and turned around, “Yes Your Highness.”

“Make Lucifer earn you. He won’t respect you otherwise.”

She sighed, “I was hoping to avoid those feats of loyalty. He doesn’t have to like me.”

‘I never said he didn’t like you. I said make him earn you.”

“Equally cryptic, not going to analyze it right now,” she chuckled with a shake of her head as she walked out of the Prince’s study, and almost ran right into Lucifer. Or rather, she did run into him, since she hadn’t been watching where she was going like a fool

She shook her head and said sincerely, “I am very sorry, I wasn’t watching what I was doing,” she looked up to his eyes as she said it. 

“Are you alright, I am far sturdier than you,” he said with an amused expression that reached his eyes. His voice had been calm, full of a yearning she’d never heard in it. She was shocked as she took a step back to give him his personal space.

“I’m alright,” she said softly, and was about to speak again, but she seemed to rethink it, and simply nodded and went on her way. 

Lucifer watched her go, before turning to look at Diavolo. 

“Come in Lucifer, we were just talking about you,” Diavolo said with a grin. 

Lucifer internally groaned. 

Rosa gathered the messages that were left for her just as she received a message. She took out her DDD and frowned when she noticed it was Belphegor sending her a message. It was strange because they spoke very rarely, and when they did it was mostly in person. She concluded that out of Lucifer’s brothers, Belphegor was one of the most intelligent, and that was saying something. 

He was also devious and blunt to a fault. She opened the message to see a request to meet her for lunch at Hell’s Kitchen. She figured that was reasonable enough. She read further and realized that he and his twin would be there. Rosa was sure that it would be an interesting afternoon. 

Rosa was still in her uniform when she walked into Hell’s Kitchen. She spotted Beel first, because the demon was just far too big to blend in. She noticed they too were still in their RAD uniform. Belphegor motioned her over once he spotted her. His wave was casual, drawing Beelzebub’s attention away from his food, a rarity that. 

“Hey,” she said gently as she sat beside Beelzebub who was sitting in the middle of the U-shaped booth. Belphegor was sitting across from her now. He was regarding her with those deep purple eyes. Rose wasn’t sure what it was he wanted to speak to her about so formally that he’d not approached her in person. 

“How are you?” Belphegor asked politely.

She gave him a polite smile as she chuckled at Beel making a face at one of the new Hell’s Kitchen dishes. He pushed it away slowly as he continued to eat his more favored dishes. 

“I’m doing alright, I suppose. You normally don’t message me much, so, what’s up?” she asked as the waitress walked up to their table. Rosa ordered her favorite meal and a drink before turning back to Belphegor. 

Belphegor liked that about Rosa. She was straight to the point when discussing anything. I saved time. “Beel and I would like to share you.”

Rosa blinked, “Oh,” she let out a breath. 

Beel then spoke up seeing the insecurity in her eyes, “We’ll be gentle,” he tried to soothe. 

Rosa looked to Beel and gave him a smile, “That wasn’t a concern. I just…I’ve never been with two-so I have no experience in that,” she said carefully, trying to word herself correctly. 

Belphegor liked how she spoke to Beelzebub. She didn’t think him simpleminded. “We can help you through it.”

Rosa blushed, making Belphegor give her a small smile, “Cute.”

She blinked and laughed some, “If you say so,” her voice sounded relaxed, far less tense then it had when she met with them. 

The waitress walked by then with Rosa’s lunch and her drink, she then asked Beel if he wanted another helping of food. He quickly gave a single nod, before he pointed to the partially eaten dish before him and saying, “You can take that. I don’t like it.”

The waitress didn’t ask any questions, Beel was a Lord of Hell. If he didn’t like a dish; it simply wasn’t good enough. 

Beel looked at her food and smiled, “That is very good.”

“It is! I’m not one to stray much from food I like, though I do like a variety of things,” she added conversationally. 

“You better eat more though, you’ll need it,” Beelzebub added, the expression on his face not one Rosa was accustomed to seeing on him.

Beelzebub liked the way she looked when her face tinted pink, she’d caught his meaning because she was smart as well. Her eyes had dilated as she looked at him, the need to growl in satisfaction was difficult to suppress, but he wanted her to come willingly. He wanted her to ask him. He wanted her to beg. He focused back on his food and didn’t say anything further.

Belphegor was nearly winded by the level of lust he’d felt. He looked to Beelzebub who’d started eating again, before turning to Rosa who was blushing down to her neck. Had he missed something? He was sitting right in front of them and had seen nothing. He cleared his throat drawing Rosa’s attention again. 

“So, I’m assuming your room?” Rosa asked after taking a drink of water. 

Belphegor smirked, “Yes, it’s beside Lucifer’s.”

She raised a brow at him and smirked, “I see.”

“I think you do,” he flirted. She’d figured out that making her scream within Lucifer’s earshot was a kink of his. Anything to make Lucifer uncomfortable. It was the least he could do after being locked away in a room. 

“Hey there,” greeted Solomon as he walked into Hell’s Kitchen, making his way toward their table. 

Beelzebub didn’t stop eating, but he flicked his eyes up to his brother before looking back to his food. 

Belphegor on his part, instantly bristled. Something about Solomon did not sit well with him. As Solomon went to sit beside Rosa, Belphegor fisted his hands on his lap. Solomon was too damn close to her. He looked to Rosa who had moved out of the way, as if to make room for Solomon, but had clearly moved much closer to Beel on purpose. 

Rosa greeted him with a soft, “Hello.” 

Beelzebub simply gave him a nod in acknowledgement as he ate. Belphegor simply asked, “What are you doing here?”

Rosa looked to him, but he didn’t sense any censure on her part, her eyes bespoke of her amusement. 

“Why, just catching up with my fellow human classmate,” he said languidly looking at Rosa. Rosa was feeling uneasy with how he seemed interested in her. She had not garnered any of his attention before having made the pacts with the Lords. That fact made her question why. 

“Oh, did something happen?” she asked innocently. 

“Why were Satan and Lucifer so angry on Saturday?” Solomon asked amicably. 

“Hm, maybe you should ask them, I apologize but I missed my weekend gab where we brushed each other’s hair and talked about who we liked,” she said glibly. 

Beelzebub choked on the bite of food as his shoulders shook with mirth. 

Belphegor smirked, “Oh yes, your famous sleepovers.”

Rosa looked to Belphegor and grinned, “Yes, those,” she chuckled looking back to Solomon who had a smirk on his face.

“You won’t be telling me, will you?”

“Not unless I’m under duress,” she said with a beguiling smile that didn’t reach her eyes.

Solomon glanced at Beel and Belphegor before looking at Rosa. He sighed out with a smile, “So a firm no.”

“That’s right. My question to you is, why are you so interested, and more importantly, why didn’t you ask them when they were in the same building?” she asked sweetly, her smile dropped as Solomon inched closer to her. 

Rosa was leaning away from him, when she felt Beel wrap an arm around her waist and hauled her up to sit on his lap. Rosa blinked, wondering what had just happened. She looked to Belphegor whose eyes were trained on Solomon.

“I don’t know how things work on your plane, Solomon, but you’re unfortunately not on Earth. You know better than to touch a Consort,” Belphegor said coldly. 

“A…a-Consort, Rosa?” Solomon asked, his expression one of shock. He looked back to Rosa who was still tucked into Beelzebub lap. 

“I have no idea what I’m doing,” she answered honestly but then shook her head, “This is the second time you’ve come into my personal space though, what’s the deal? How will this end well for you?”

“Diavolo wouldn’t let you-,” Solomon began with a cold smile.

“Did you not pay attention to the part where Belphegor doesn’t give a single fuck, what Diavolo wants?” she asked succinctly. 

Belphegor gave Solomon a cold smile, “Our Consort is right. Come near her like this again, and you’ll find out just how much I dare. I am not Lucifer, Solomon, you will do well to remember that. Now leave, your presence is done being amusing,” his voice had an austere gentility that did little to hide the violence within Belphegor. 

Rosa turned some to look at Beel who was also giving Solomon a hard look. He kissed her brow in acknowledgement but not look away from Solomon until he got up and left the table.

Rosa released a breath as she leaned back against Beelzebub who relaxed back to let her. Beelzebub on his part was pleased to have her sitting some comfortably on him. It boded well, especially when it was obvious that she wasn’t one to get close to everyone. She seemed rather reserved for the most part. 

Belphegor turned to her and said, “You’re wondering what a Consort is, aren’t you?”

“Yeah, that’s about it,” she said nodding and exhaling. 

“Let’s go, Beel. I’ll pay the bill and we can head back to The House,” Belphegor said as he came to his feet and headed toward the register. 

Beel held her for a moment more, making her look back to him, “Yes, Beel?”

“Nobody can touch you, without your consent. It was so before; it is more so now. You belong to us, do you understand?” he said in his calm but straightforward way. 

“I think I’m beginning to get an idea,” she said quietly. 

“Lucifer wouldn’t have accepted if it wasn’t this way, Rosa. It isn’t in his nature to lose in a deal,” Beelzebub said quietly. 

“Thank you, for telling me, I guess we should get going,” she said in a kindly tone. Moving off his lap as she moved to the far side of the booth and came to her feet. She looked back to him with a genuine smile. 

Beelzebub liked that smile on her the best; it did things to his insides. He took her hand and followed Belphegor out of Hell’s Kitchen. 

They arrived to chaos. 

Leviathan was in a screaming match with Mammon, who was screaming at Asmodeus who was screaming at Satan. 

“What fresh hell is this?” she asked as they walked into foyer. 

Belphegor growled, “Not our problem, come on,” he said, taking her hand gently and walking up the opposite staircase from the commotion. She followed along, but then she was spotted by both Mammon and Asmodeus. 

“Rosa!” they both yelled.

Rosa shock her head and made the timeout signal with her hands, “Time the fuck out! No, I’m not dealing with bickering. Figure out which one of you is going to talk to me and give me nothing but facts!”

Asmodeus pouted, “Satan used my favorite cashmere sweater to make a cat bed! A. cat. Bed, can you imagine!”

Rosa gave Asmodeus a deadpanned look, “Asmo, buy another one, for fuck’s sake, it’s not the end of the world. Or have Satan buy it, why-why is this such a problem?”

“He shouldn’t have done it!”

“At this point it’s pretty much moot, so, I mean, do you want a solution or just to scream? If so, can you do it in another room, that shit is high pitched as fuck,” she grumbled. 

“Why are you yelling, Mammon?”

“He took my damn jackets to make cat beds too

“Okay, did you all ever hear of fucking locks?” she asked with a shake of her head, she shook her head, “You know what, Belphegor was right, I’m out!” she called out walking down the other hall. 

Beelzebub sighed, “It won’t take long for Lucifer to hear of it,” he said as the voices near the foyer began again. 

“At this point I’m wondering who hasn’t heard them arguing,” she muttered as they came turned and started walking down the corridor leading to the twin’s room. Lucifer was stepping out of his bedroom when he spotted them. 

His eyes lingered on her for a moment longer before he frowned, noticing the shouting. 

“What th-what the hell is that?” he asked through gritted teeth.

Belphegor smiled, “Your mess, good luck with that,” he snickered as he pulled Rosa into his room, the last glimpse Rosa had of Lucifer was a look of longing before he turned toward the noise. 

Beelzebub closed the door behind him, locking it as Rosa walked further in, standing between the two beds. 

“I need to take a shower, and I probably should have grabbed some clothes,” she said with a shake of her head but then said, “…but I’m not going back out there.”

Belphegor motioned toward their bathroom, “Feel free, and you’re wise not to go back out there. No doubt the others would rope you in.”

“Yeah, I’m starting to see that will become a habit,” she muttered and laughed, “my life is an asshole,” with that said she walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. 

Belphegor looked to Beelzebub and said, “We need to make this room more inviting to her, this will be her first time being shared, and she will be uncomfortable enough. 

“My bed or yours?”

“I don’t think it matters, we’ll see where it goes,” he said as he heard the shower start. “She gave Solomon a set down.”

Beel smirked, “I did think I would ever care, but I do. She’s smart, but I knew that already, okay, let’s get this room ready.”

Rosa turned off the water and sighed as she rested her brow against one of the shower walls. She closed her eyes and tried to relax. That look Lucifer had given her; what did it mean? She doubted he cared for more than having his needs met. Yet, she wondered about what Diavolo had said to her. She shook her head, she hated games. She hated toying with people’s affection. It wasn’t kind and it was insulting to the other person. 

She decided to let it go and proceeded to take up a towel and start drying off. She brushed out her hair with one of their brushes and then proceeded to walk out of their bathroom with a towel wrapped around her body. 

The twins both looked to her and took in a breath at the same time.

“Err, I didn’t see a point in wearing my uniform,” she said shyly. 

Belphegor nodded, “Yes, I agree,” his voice was whisper soft. 

Rosa blushed again because of how intently they were staring, so she asked after clearing her throat, “The consort thing, what does it mean?”

Belphegor gulped and cleared his throat before stating, “The pacts we made were promises of sort.”

“I gathered that, but promises to what, exactly?” she pressed as she at on Beel’s bed after motioning to him, asking for permission. He’d nodded with a smile as she sat, her ankles primly crossed as if she wasn’t a towel away from complete nudity. 

Belphegor kneeled before her as he explained, “To be our partner, to be your partners.”

She gulped, “Oh fuck, you mean…committed to-,” she gasped.

He smirked, “It was a pact, that is the commitment. 

“I thought it was about sex!” she exclaimed.

“Which is one of the perks of being a Consort,” he added with a grin. 

“Okay, Belph, you really need to tell me what this consists of because I have no idea and I hate going in blind into something,” she said, wringing her hands. 

“You are our wife,” he said simply. 

She took in a high-pitched breath, “Wife?!” 

Beelzebub, “Yes, wife, though, our relationship is unlike others because, well, there are seven of us, and one of you. 

“But you all have other responsibilities, I’m assuming this would be an open relationship of some kind?”

Belphegor sighed, “Well, I suppose so.”

She smirked, “Not open for me though,” she was teasing. She’d be having sex with seven demons; she didn’t need more. 

Beelzebub could see her humor in her face, “I know, a difficult decision to make on your part.”

“I will find it within myself to live on,” she lamented then burst into laughter. 

Belphegor laughed, “Anyone else touches you and they’re dead.”

“Yeah, I kinda gathered that. So, what is exactly expected of me,” she asked in a friendly tone. 

Belphegor moved closer, his abdomen at her knees as he leaned over her to kiss the right side of her neck, “We will show you,” he whispered. 

“Oh,” she gasped as he trailed small kissed down her neck to her right collarbone. His mouth was warm and butterfly soft on her skin. Her insides were shuttering with the sensation of having him so close. Her eyes closed on their own as moved her legs let him get closer to her. 

Belphegor purred as she opened her legs to let him kneel between them. He didn’t waste time moving closer, nipping gently at her right shoulder. Her skin was soft and smooth, the soap she’d used, their soap smelled good on her. 

Rosa opened her eyes to looked toward Beel who had not moved from his spot. He was waiting for an invitation. She had woven her right hand into Belphegor’s hair, so she extended her left one to Beelzebub. 

Beelzebub was taking in the look of bliss in Rosa’s face as his twin kissed her. Her lips had parted, she’d thrown her head back as she absentmindedly buried one of her hands in his hair, as if Belphegor would move from where he was. When she’d opened her eyes and looked at him, he’d nearly growled with lust. She hadn’t forgotten about him, even in her state of pleasure she thought of him. This would bode well for them all. 

He took her hand and kissed the inside of her palm, before moving to her fingers, and licking them. He wanted to see her wild so that’s what he would have.

Rosa sighed when Beelzebub kissed her left palm, but then gasped when he began licking her fingers, the sensation was sensual, and so overtly sexual her mind could focus on nothing but their mouths, and what they were doing to her with them. 

She moaned as Belphegor began leaning her back against the bed, leaving the towel wrapped around her body in place out of sheer force of will. 

Beelzebub had removed his sweater and his boots before climbing back onto the bed to continue kissing her. He kissed her lips, tasting her for the first time. She moaned into his mouth. Her moans made his body taunt, straining to contain his lust for fear of lashing out and hurting her.

Belphegor was breathing deeply; her scent was all over them already. Her desire was wrapping around him beckoning him to take her. He pulled away slowly, needing to undress some for what he wanted to do next. He pulled off his boots, sweater and coat, now only dressed in a plain white undershirt. Beel was down to his t-shirt and trousers. He figured those wouldn’t last long at the pace they were going. 

Beelzebub had pulled her onto the bed, maneuvering himself between her legs. He growled as he kissed his way down to her chest. 

“You can take it off,” she breathed out, her breathing was labored with need.

Beel pulled the towel free from her body and tossed it behind him without a second thought. 

Rosa was not sure she would survive this encounter. She wasn’t too sure she’d mind dying this way. Beel was making his way to her left breast, kissing hotly as he reached its peak and began to suckle on her. 

“Oh fuck!” she cried out; the pleasure instantaneous. She didn’t have much time to take the sensation in before Belphegor began to suckle on her right breast.

“Oh, fucking hell!” she cried out again, her hands weaving themselves into their hair, holding them to her. She’d never felt such pleasure, the eroticism of having twins in her bed was driving her wild. 

Beelzebub spoke hotly, “I think she likes it, Belphie.”

Belphegor gave a sly little laugh as he whispered against her skin, “I want to hear it from her though.”

“I love it okay?” she moaned. 

Belphegor grinned against her skin as Beelzebub started to kiss his way further down her body. 

“Oh fuck, I don’t know if I can take this!” she cried out lustfully. 

Belphegor purred, “You will, you belong to us, you were made for this.”

“Fuck!” she cried out at Belphegor’s words and as Beel reached her navel. 

“Ask him nicely, Rosa, ask him to give you what you want,” Belphegor growled. 

“Fuck, Beel, please, I-please,” she arched her hips in invitation.

“No, ask him,” Belphegor said more firmly toying with her left breast with his fingers while he suckled her right nipple. 

“Beel, please, eat me,” she panted out, it took every ounce of will within her to make Rosa beg, but they had her so worked up she couldn’t imagine doing anything but complying. 

“What a good girl,” purred Beel as he made her way down to her labia. 

“Fuck!” she moaned, fairly bucking off the bed from the feel of his tongue on her clitoris. 

Beel gave out a feral growl, making her still beneath him, despite her body’s urge to arch toward him. 

She’d felt the growl up her body, the feeling in any other circumstance would have caused her terror, but now she trilled with knowing that she was making him lust for her. Belphegor was undoing his pants as Rosa’s attentions remained on Beel. 

Rosa had both hands in Beelzebub’s hair, so she felt as his horns started to emerge. She ran her fingers up to the tips, Beel bit at her left thigh after she did so. 

She gasped out, “Fuck!”

“We will get to that,” said Belphegor, drawing her attention to him. He was nude now, her mouth went dry as she took in his lithe, toned body. He hid that well under his oversized sweater and jacket. 

Beel pulled away, he needed to get undressed. His eyes raked over her nude body set out before him like a full meal. Her eyes were on his body languidly looking him over. He supposed as his consort, she could do as she pleased, well, as long as he allowed it. He finished undressing setting both hands on her hips, he flipped her over onto her stomach before crawling up her body, licking his way up from her plump backside down the slope of her backside to the small of her back. 

Rosa had been startled when Beel flipped her over but she wasn’t about to argue. He was making her hotter, needier, something she now understand was his point. The fact that the twins wanted her to beg for them; that turned her on. 

Belphegor climbed onto the bed near the headboard, taking a fistful of her hair, pulled her up so she would look up to him. 

“Before the end of the night, your body will be ours to do with as we please,” his voice was quiet, that confidence that so attracted her stroked the fires of her lust. 

Rosa panted out, “We’ll see,” she said with a small smile. 

Belphegor tugged on her hair a bit, making her cry out in a moan. “Yes, we will.”

Beelzebub spoke out, “On all fours,” his voice was kind, but nowhere was it implied that she had an option to do otherwise. 

She obeyed, mostly because feeling that demon’s body on hers was driving her insane. She could think of no reason to deny him, at least that was her thought until Beel slapped her backside. 

She yelped, and then laughed, making Beelzebub smile. 

“Shocked?”

“What made you think that?” she chortled; her face was aflame with amusement. Beel was now running his left hand up and down her back. Enjoying the silk that was her skin. Belphegor had released her hair, as he’d motioned her to him, his legs splayed on either side of her body, his erection now between them. 

Rosa knew what he wanted and looking at his erection was making her mouth water. She crawled forward as she leaned down and began licking Belphegor’s erection from the base up to the tip. 

Belphegor groaned, the hot wet feeling of her tongue on the underside of his cock was otherworldly. She was being deliberately slow, savoring the moment from the feel of it. Her tongue wasn’t tentative on him, she had clearly done this before. 

Beelzebub watched as she began to pleasure his twin. As she began to take Belphegor into her mouth, his demonic form had sprung forth; the fierce pleasure triggering the change. Beelzebub ran his hands down her backside, and toward her labia. She was drenched. He needed to make her come before he could take her with ease. He was not small; nor was Belphegor for that matter, and not preparing her would mean causing her pain. 

Rosa closed her eyes. She had never been one to dwell too much on liking oral sex one way or another. To her it was an appetizer to the main event. Now? She was more than happy to do it for hours. Belphegor’s voice was an aphrodisiac on its own. His moans were so passionate. With each noise from his lips, she worked harder to please. 

Then she felt Beelzebub run his hands back to her center. She knew she was slick with her own desire. How could she not? He ran his fingers to her clit, starting to toy with it slowly, as if testing her sensitivity. She nearly arched off Belphegor’s erection, but as if sensing her reaction, Belphegor had his hands wrapped in her hair again, holding her in place. 

“I didn’t say you could stop, baby girl,” he purred. 

She moaned out with his erection still in her mouth as Beelzebub began to increase the pressure on her clit. Her eyes rolled as she tried to keep focused enough to continue with Belphegor. 

Belphegor came to kneel, with his erection still in her mouth, and her hair still in his hands. She was too caught up with what Beel was doing to her to react, so it was clear he would need to take over from there. He began to slowly thrust into her mouth, he felt her react and accommodate him. He was pleased. She was open to their instruction a great deal more than he anticipated. They wouldn’t do everything they wanted to do to her tonight, but it gave him pleasure knowing he could take her further the next time they took her. 

Rosa was so close, so very close, Beel had inserted two of his fingers into her, curling them to tease her G-spot from the inside. She would die from pleasure; she wasn’t going to last. She just needed to orgasm, she needed it badly. She had arched down as much as she could, spreading her legs wider, a wordless invitation for Beelzebub to pleasure her, to have his way with her. 

Beelzebub knew she was close, so he leaned forward and said in a salacious tone, “Does my baby girl want to come for me?”

Rosa’s reply was a drawn-out moan that made Belphegor throw his head back in pleasure as it vibrated down his erection. He too was close to coming, and it was the most painfully delicious torture he had endured of late. 

“Come for me, Rosa,” Beelzebub demanded boldly as he began to finger her faster. 

Rosa’s cries overcame her, her body arched down toward the bed, her throat closing tightly around Belphegor, making him shout with the pleasure of it and bowing toward Rosa. He body was spasming around Beel’s fingers even as he pulled them out of her body. 

Beel on his part was so hard it was physically painful. She was ready, she had to be. Belphegor had pulled out of her mouth long enough to let her breathe out through her orgasm. Her body was still shaking with the aftermath. 

“Fucking hell, I think I saw stars,” she said breathlessly. 

Belphegor smiled and laughed, “I think I heard them.”

She sat up, kneeling on the bed cracking her back, releasing some tension from having been in that position for so long. 

Beel leaned back sideways on the bed his arms above his head, “I’m not even hungry for food.”

She blinked, “Really? Does that happen very much?”

“No, not much, but it’s nice when it does,” he said simply, looking at her. 

She smiled as she looked down his body, “May I?” she asked him. 

Beelzebub could not remember being asked to be ridden in a such a polite way, ever. He smiled, “Take your pleasure, baby girl.”

Her body pulsed with need at his permission, Belphegor then said, “You are naturally submissive, but only in sex, it seems.”

Rosa nodded, “Everyone likes to feel pleasure on their terms, I guess. Mine isn’t taking too much control, I want to feel good, that’s it,” she said gently. 

Belphegor moved off the bed, as she straddled Beel’s hips, backwards. 

“You’re thinking what I’m thinking,” Belphegor said, well pleased that she was thinking of them both. 

“Yeah, it wouldn’t be right to exclude you,” Rosa agreed with a gentle smile. 

Belphegor sighed, pleased, though it pained him to admit that Lucifer had been right. She was perfect for a consort. She understood their dynamics and respected what was still their nature. She wouldn’t be the kind to ask Asmodeus stop who he was because he was tied to her. She wouldn’t be the kind to ask Lucifer to be less of an asshole, but she’d meet him there. Humans tended to covet beings and things with the expectation of being the only ones who had them. Rosa understood that was not a possibility amongst them. 

He came to get back into position before her, making her lean forward as she began to sink her body onto Beelzebub.

Rose on her part was in so much pleasure she could talk no further. He felt perfect, he was perfect, she amended. “Oh fuck,” she whimpered. 

Beelzebub was very much close to coming. He covered his face with his hands to block out one of his six senses. He needed to calm down. She was so very wet, and so ready for him it was nothing but pleasure for her, he could sense it. Rosa was so responsive it was driving him crazy with lust. 

“Beel,” she moaned out. 

Beel groaned thrusting up into her to embed himself completely. “Oh fuck, yes,” he growled. 

Belphegor decided then to step back and let them have the moment. She was arched backward toward Beel, her arms on his chest, bracing herself as she kneeled with Beel deep within her. 

“Crouch on me,” Beel commanded through gritted teeth. He wouldn’t be able to take her riding him. He needed to fuck, and he needed to do it now. 

Rosa obeyed, maneuvering herself to crouch as she sat on Beel’s cock. Beel held onto her hips and began to thrust into her. He was beyond being gentle. He was fucking her like he’d wanted from the moment they’d decided to take her for themselves that morning. He wanted to hear her scream his name. 

Beel wanted to consume her sexually in every imaginable way. At that moment, his brother could wait. He needed this woman to beg him, to demure to him, because he knew outside of that bedroom she never would. That made him want her all the more. 

Rosa was actively crying out. The pleasure was all consuming, and she wanted to burn with the fire he was building in her. “Fuck Beel, fuck!” she cried out, her climax was close. 

“You come when I say you can come,” he growled out. 

“Fuck you,” she growled. 

He smirked, “There you are…come baby girl.”

Her shout was infused with lust as her body contorted back with the force of her orgasm. 

Beel felt her body grip at his cock with a vicelike strength, shuddering and convulsing around him, he couldn’t hold back anymore, he thrust into her one more time and came within her. He’d roared with the pleasure of it, gripping her hips so hard his claws had dug in, drawing blood. Neither of them had noticed. Belphegor had, and he made a mental note to take care of that after they were done. 

Rosa collapsed onto Beel after he pulled out of her. Both breathing heavily. 

“Wow,” she gasped, her head now resting on Beel’s head, though she was looking up at the ceiling. 

“You’re not done,” he grumbled with a chuckle. 

She grinned, “I know, I’m giving my body a second to remember how to do body shit,” she laughed. 

“Like what?” Beel laughed some. 

“Like fucking sit up, I know the knowledge is there, but my brain doesn’t want to obey. It’s contemplating how it was I could feel that good and not die, or maybe that I did die, and that’s why it feels so good.”

Belphegor laughed, “You are fuck drunk, is what it is.”

“I forgot that term existed, yes, I’m fuck drunk,” she laughed and covered her face. 

“Come here, Rosa,” Belphegor said with a smile. 

“Uh huh,” she said finally sitting up and moving off Beel, but not before blowing him a kiss. 

“Very fuck drunk,” said Beelzebub with a masculine smile. He’d turned her into a fanciful mess. He smirked; Mammon hadn’t done that. 

Belphegor pulled her to him, and kissed her lips, a featherlight kiss, as if asking for permission. Rosa didn’t know how to feel about such a kiss, she had all but given herself completely to them, and she knew Belphegor could be just as assertive as Beel when he chose. She kissed him back, pulling him down over her as she laid back on the bed. 

Belphegor groaned into her mouth. The woman was fire, roaring back to life the moment more kindling was added. He wanted her to burn him, to engulf him with that fire. Feeling something for the opposite sex was not his strength, but this was his consort. He was tied to her, as she was to him, and he could allow himself that with her. 

Rosa wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him to her as her hands once again were buried in his hair. 

“How does it feel to fuck us, knowing that we will sate our lusts in you whenever we want, whenever you want,” Belphegor whispered as he moved from her lips to her left ear. He pulled her legs off from around his waist with both hands, spreading them wide with his knees. 

Rosa felt him slide into her body with a single stroke, crying out with pleasure. His words were doing something to her body, and he well knew it, “I love it, I can’t imagine…fuck, Belp-I oh,” she moaned as he began to thrust into her slowly.

“Tell me, Baby Girl, or I’ll stop.”

“Oh, fuck, no, no,” she keened, her eyes closed her whimpers short and soft. 

“Everyone in this House has heard what you sound like when we make you come. Lucifer no doubt is beside himself, wishing it was him between your legs,” he growled with pleasure as an orgasm overcame her. Fuck, he thought, she really did like it when he spoke to her that way.

“Should we invite him to watch, Baby Girl?” he panted, he was close, her reactions and her body were making it impossible to go on for much longer. Her orgasm was still peaking, he started to thrust into her faster, he wanted her to scream out. 

“Fuck, fuck yes!” she cried out fiercely. His words were perverse but touched a very dark need within her. Of course, they would; he was a demon, he could bring the darkest parts within her at his leisure. She didn’t want to humiliate Lucifer, but she wanted to see his lust, she wanted to see her as she came on another. 

“Make me come, Rosa,” he was nearly begging. He was so close, so very close. 

Rosa gasped out her orgasm about to peak again, “I want him to watch you fuck me, make me beg you to take me.”

Belphegor came with a shout, Rosa’s legs wrapping around him again, keeping him where Rosa wanted him. 

He’d bitten into her neck hard when he orgasmed. If she had felt the pain of it, she had not reacted. It seemed his Consort liked some pain with her pleasure. 

They were both taking deep breaths, their eyes closed. 

“I live here now, there is no way I can move for a bit, and I’m sleepy,” she slurred, her body once again drunk from her orgasms. 

Belphegor yawned, “Yeah, I’m not going anywhere. You up for a nap, Beel?”

At his silence, they both looked over to the other side of the bed to see Beelzebub fast asleep. 

They both grinned, “Well, we have our answer,” Rosa said to Belphegor. Her eyes searching his. He usually hid his real thoughts so well, she never quite new what to expect of him. 

“You worry too much, Rosa,” he yawned again, pulling a blanket over them both curling her into his body. “You’re ours now, so you’ll know what others don’t,” he whispered into her hair. 

“What do you mean?” she whispered back. 

“You’ll see,” he said drowsily. 

Rosa closed her eyes, the urge to sleep overcoming her own sense of figuring out his cryptic message. 

_That’s what I get for fucking with demons,_ she thought to herself. 


	3. The Devildom Consort - Leviathan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smut in this chapter, because, I'm not the kind of writer to write a sex scene for the sake of their being one in each chapter. You'll enjoy it though, I promise!

The Devildom Consort – Leviathan

Rosa walked out of Majolish with another human exchange student, Amanda. They’d both gone shopping for more suitable casual clothing. What had been provided for them both was not to their liking, so they figured it was time to go out and find items that were not as dated as what had been provided. Most of the women in the program were slender and the clothing provided was suitable for them. 

Amanda and Rosa were far more curvaceous to properly fit the clothing. They’d been given a stipend while in the Devildom, so they’d both decided to make use of it and go out on a girls’ day. 

Rosa had met Amanda shortly after her night with Belphegor and Beelzebub. She’d found out that Amanda had a thing for the twins, and that’s what had gotten them conversing. Amanda had been painfully shy to approach either demon, so she’d avoided meeting them altogether. Rosa was no matchmaker, but Amanda seemed so kind and as much in need of a good friend as she. 

They’d started talking about human music and books and then they’d talked all night. It was awkward though, when she’d undressed in front of Amanda to try on clothes, because Beel’s claw marks and Belphegor’s bite mark were still prominent on her flesh. They’d scabbed over, but still obvious. 

Hell, the morning after the fact, Lucifer had noticed the bite mark on her neck and all but turned on his heel and stalked away from her. The twins had a smirk on their face as they parted ways with her. She going to her room to get a change of clothes and go on with her day. 

She had met Amanda that evening, struggling to pin down an all too short skirt. The skirt that was not made her body kept riding up and making Amanda uncomfortable. They’d hit it off after discussing the all too short dresses and skirts. 

They were now talking amicably, heading to Hell’s Kitchen for lunch before heading back to the House. They walked in to see Solomon sitting with the Celestials. Amanda and Rosa liked Simeon and Luke. Amanda treated Solomon with distrust but wasn’t averse to him. Rosa would rather he fucked off. They made their way to sit at a table that would seat two. Rosa would have liked to sit with Simeon and Luke, but she couldn’t stomach another encounter with Solomon.

“Why don’t you like him anyway?” Amanda asked softly as they looked over the menu.

“He keeps butting into my business, for no reason at all. I mean, two weeks ago he never approached me. We just said hello in passing. Now suddenly, I’m friends with the Lords and _now_ he’s developed an interest? Yeah, I don’t buy it,” Rosa said surly. 

“They say he has pacts with 72 demons,” Said Amanda in a whisper.

“The fuck? Is he starting a Fanclub?” Rosa asked, aghast. 

Amanda chortled and looked to the waitress as she approached their table. Both women made their order and then started to talk as the waitress walked away. 

“So, you made pacts with all seven of them in one go?” Amanda asked in shock. 

“Yeah, I can’t even tell you what my motivation was beyond really needing to get laid,” Rosa laughed in embarrassment. 

Amanda shook her head, lifting both hands by her chest in surrender, “Hey girl, no judgement. I’d rather get some devil dick than none!” Rosa burst out laughing with her. 

“Seriously though, I’m going to be that bitch, how was it?” Amanda asked with a mischievous look on her face.

“I swear I forgot my name for a few hours, and how to walk, pretty much all major motor and cognitive skills,” Rosa admitted. 

Amanda burst out laughing again, “That good huh? I gotta admit, I’ve had my eyes on those twins, I swear, if that’s how I gotta go; I’m getting in that handbasket with you!”

Rosa laughed and said, “Honestly, they’re different than I expected, but to be fair, I spent the first month scared out of my fucking head. Diavolo was the only one I could look at and not freak the fuck out.”

“Man, well, if you only had to look at one demon for the rest of your life; he wasn’t the worst. He reminds me of an uncle of mine, in personality that is!” Amanda added with a bright smile. 

“Oh my God!” Rosa laughed so hard she covered her mouth, “He does! He does have that fun dad joke energy, doesn’t he? Oh my God, I cannot unsee!” they both kept laughing so hard, they missed as the fashionably dressed Asmodeus made his way to their table. 

“Hello ladies! My, I see you went shopping, what did you buy, my dears!” he asked cheerily when he all but took a chair from a neighboring set of demons. They went to speak up, but Asmo gave them a death glare. Asmodeus may look like a passive demon; but he was a Lord Hell, and he did whatever the hell he pleased. 

He took a seat, Rosa looked resplendent when she laughed. She really was a beauty, with her beautiful golden tanned skin and dark hair. She was different when her eyes weren’t clouded with anger or fear. She had not protested his sitting with them, but something told her that her manners were the ones keeping her from saying anything that would embarrass them both in front of her human friend. 

Amanda stared openly at Asmodeus. She had never personally met him, he had of course been at orientation, but his introduction had been in a room with many students, not just herself. He really was attractive, and he smelt fantastic. “What lotion do you use?” she blurted out, closing her eyes afterward, realizing how random she sounded.

Rosa smiled and said, “Oh, Asmodeus, this is Amanda, I apologize, I’m not sure if you’ve met?”

Asmodeus thought Amanda was charming, though clearly nervous. He decided not to make it worse on her. “Hello Amanda, yes, isn’t it divine? Well, figuratively speaking!” he tittered before adding, “If you want, I can give you some to try! I’m always willing to share!” he simpered as he looked back to Rosa.

“Generosity, Asmo is thine name,” Rosa joked dryly. 

“Of course! I’m not Mammon, but, in any case, you went shopping! What did you buy?”

“Clothes to actually fit my ass,” Rosa said making Amanda choke on her own spit. 

“What, the clothing that you were provided didn’t do?”

Rosa’s joking tone dropped as she said, not unkindly, “No, we, err, have a little more bust and bottom so, the clothes is either too tight around our breasts or the skirts ride up higher because of our hips.”

“I am so sorry! I picked those out for all the human girls, and I had no idea you would vary in sizes like this! I will make sure to correct that. Make sure to give me those receipts, I will make sure you’re reimbursed for what you had to purchase,” Asmodeus stated, his voice all business. 

Rosa smiled, “Really? Thanks! We didn’t want to make a fuss with asking for different clothes, so we went to take care of it ourselves. I really appreciate it though, Asmo,” Rosa said sincerely. 

Asmodeus gave her a brilliant smile. He really did like her, he figured, he should try this method with her, it was clear she wasn’t with the overly flirtatious method some of the younger girls seemed receptive to. He then noticed Rosa’s posture had straighten. He could sense Solomon approaching. He didn’t like the sense of dread that overcame her, he could feel that too. What had Solomon done to make Rosa so guarded. She’d been fine, laughing, joking, then it was as if she snipped the feelings off. 

Asmodeus then made up his mind to steer Solomon away, and talk to Rosa later. He came to his feet just as Solomon approached, tuning to look down to face Solomon. “Hello Solomon, what are you up to? Did you need to talk to me?” he asked brightly, his expression showed nothing of what he was thinking. 

Solomon smiled, but again, the smile didn’t quite reach his eyes, Asmo noted. He was interested in his Rosa; he could fuck right off. Rosa didn’t like him, and Rosa didn’t just dislike anyone. Even when she was upset with Asmodeus, it was because he was taunting her, and making fun, not just out of habit. At Solomon’s hesitation to move, Asmodeus decided to make the decision for him, “Come on, let’s go have a drinking game!”

Solomon was about to protest, but with a demon pulling him along, he had little choice. Rosa wove him off when he turned to look back at her.

“You really don’t like him, huh? Even Asmodeus noticed,” Amanda stated quietly. 

“Yeah, well, Asmo has a pact with him too, so it’s no shock that he got the creeper vibes I was feeling, in any case, here’s our food!” Rosa exclaimed happily as their dishes were put before them. 

Amanda grinned, “Oh this is gonna be so good!” 

After lunch they’d made their way back to the House. It was quiet when they’d walked into the foyer, parting was as their rooms were in different sections of the house. Rosa made her way up the staircase with her many purchases, making her way down the hall, only to notice Mammon was resting against her door, seemingly waiting for her. 

“Hey, beautiful, how ya doin’? You go shoppin’?” he asked with a smile that made her heart flutter. 

She gave him a bright smile, “Yes, I went to buy more casual clothes, I’m doing well! How are you, I haven’t seen in a bit, though I figured you were busy?” she asked kindly he took her bags from her, motioning for her to unlock her door. 

She unlocked her bedroom door and motioned for him to precede her since he was now carrying all her purchases. He set them in the dining room table in the far side of her formal sitting room. 

“Thanks, Mammon, I appreciate it,” she said kindly as she began to take off her heeled knee high boots. 

“No problem, darlin’. I was, err, just here to tell you that I won’t be here for the next few days, Asmo did a number on my things, as a prank and ruined a lot of my clothes; that I was going to model,” he growled. 

Rosa covered her mouth, “Oh fuck, I am so sorry, Mammon! Oh shit, did you get in trouble with your agency?” she asked as she walked closer to him.

“No, it was a close thing though-I’m too fucking angry to deal with them, so I won’t be here for dinner, princess. I…I mean, you may not care either way-,” he began, but Rosa cut him off.

“I care, Mammon, I really do,” she said sincerely, making him blush profusely. Her earnestness always caught him off guard. 

“You’re too sweet, you know that?” he said, his voice quiet as he looked away from her. 

“You do you, just send me a text whenever you want to talk, okay? I’m sorry he did that though, especially since they’re always on your ass about money, I’d imagine making it so that you can’t earn any isn’t going to help.”

“No, it fucking isn’t! that’s the thing! I just know that if I’m there for dinner tonight, that’s all I’m going to hear about! I don’t have the fucking patience, especially with Lucifer’s antagonizing. I don’t give a fuck when it’s shit, I actually do, but not when it’s something someone thought was a goddamned joke!” he growled. 

“I get it, I do. Okay, well, I figured you are going to let them know?”

“Fuck ‘em,” he snapped. 

“Okay, well, I’m going to the kitchen now to get started on dinner, since it’s my turn. Just message me when you feel like,” she said kindly, pulling him in to embrace him, he looked as if he needed it. Their relationship hadn’t gotten that much more intimate since they had sex, but, he seemed to need the contact at that moment, so that’s what she gave him. 

He sighed as he wrapped his arms around her, “We really aren’t good enough for you, you know that?” he asked with candor, his voice missing it’s usually cavalier tone. 

“Mammon, I’ll be the judge of that,” she said into his shirt as she rested her head on his chest. 

Mammon parted from her room in a solemn mood, but seemingly feeling a little better. Of course, he could simply have been putting up a front for her sake. He really was shaken up about what they’d done. She hadn’t asked for details for fear of triggering his anger again. 

She had gone in the opposite direction toward the kitchen, hoping that the groceries she had listed had been purchased by the staff Diavolo employed for such things. She wasn’t allowed in the bigger sections of the Devildom for fear of being attacked. So, they brought such purchases for her whenever it was her turn to cook. 

She walked into the kitchen, noting the cardboard boxes with produce and other groceries set on the large center prep table. She took up an apron off the peg near the main doors and tied it around her waist, walking to the sink to wash her hands as she did so. 

She’d changed into a pair of jeans in a dark wash and a black t-shirt. Nothing too complex for cooking a meal for over seven people; which was a requirement considering how much Beel ate. 

She began organizing the vegetables so she could begin her prep, when Beel walked in. 

“You’re cooking today?” he asked excitedly. 

“I am, handsome, you excited?” she asked with a grin. 

“Yes, what are you making?” he asked as he neared her. 

“Well, I was thinking maybe some beef stew with some fresh bread, what do you think?” she asked as he leaned down and gave her a kiss on her brow.

“That sounds good, need help?” he asked. 

“Sure! Though you’ll have to keep the snacking to a minimum. I did actually order some stuff for you to snack on, as I figured you’d make your way here eventually,” she laughed. 

He gave her a broad smile, “Smart.”

“Well, I know your habits, right?” she said as she got the snacks, she’d ordered for him. 

“Alright, let’s do this!” he said brightly. 

Beel was helping set the table as his brothers, minus Mammon, walked in. Lucifer was typing away on his DDD as he made his way to the head of the table. Rosa had set their dinner and bread family style, to avoid anyone waiting to be served. She was finishing up in the kitchen when Asmodeus walked in, his face not holding any of his casual amusement. 

“Solomon has some interest in Rosa, and it’s bothering me,” Asmo said without preamble as he took his seat beside Leviathan. 

Lucifer stopped typing and set his DDD aside. “What do you mean?”

Belphegor frowned, “He practically sat in her lap a couple of days ago. Beel moved her onto his lap because he was crowding her.”

Satan growled, “He kissed her the day we made our pact,” his voice was tight with anger. 

“He crowded her?” Lucifer’s question was quiet, but the death behind his tone was not missed. 

Rosa walked into the dining room and blinked, “Someone marked for death or what?” she asked looking at them all with a raised brow. 

Belphegor laughed, “That obvious?”

“No, I just figured it would be a great, casual conversation starter,” she joked dryly before she walked to sit beside Asmodeus, but Lucifer shook his head, and motioned to Mammon’s seat. 

“What has Solomon been doing?” Lucifer demanded with a surly expression on his face.

“Other than annoying the fuck out of me, violating my personal space, kissing me without permission and being an overall creeper, not much,” she said as she sat beside Satan. 

Lucifer looked to her, “Has it bothered you so much?”

She sighed out and solemnly said, “Lu, despite my terror in coming here, I’m not usually one to give into hysterics. There is something about him that makes my skin crawl, and considering where I am, that is saying a whole fucking lot. I can’t tell you what it is, I can’t tell you if there’s any danger, I just know, something inside me just hates it when he’s around me. He never paid attention to me before that day you and Satan saw me in the café. He ignored me for the most part, what is with the interest suddenly? I don’t like it, and I sure as hell don’t trust it.”

“Nor should you, your instincts aren’t incorrect in that he isn’t safe for you. Despite his human body, he has powers that are beyond you.”

Rosa took the bowl of food Satan had handed her and set it before her.

Satan frowned and asked her, “What are you thinking?”

“I think his interest in me has to do with all of you. I think I remember reading about him, about his ancestor,” she said. 

Asmodeus said, “Yes, King Solomon!”

“Yeah, the one with hundreds of wives and concubines?” she asked. 

“Yes, I remember that!” Asmodeus exclaimed.

“Yeah well, why have interest in a woman…until she made a pact with seven demons, many of which would tell him to piss up a rope if he asked for a pact?” asked Rosa with contempt.

Lucifer narrowed his eyes, “I see.”

“Yeah,” she sighed and then looked to Lucifer who seemed to be lost in thought. 

Asmodeus decided to change the subject then, figuring Lucifer would figure out what had to be done, “So next week is Spirit Week!”

The brothers, except Lucifer, groaned. 

Satan explained to her, “It’s a week where we, as the student council have to wear ridiculous costumes based on a theme?”

“What’s the theme, abject humiliation?” she deadpanned, making everyone but Lucifer laugh. 

Asmodeus grinned, “One day is Pirate Day,”

“Oh fuck,” she groaned. 

“Then the next day is Wedding Day!”

“Oh boy,” she muttered. 

“Will you be dressing up?” Asmodeus asked sweetly. 

“How much are you going to pester me if I say no?” she asked with a grimace. 

“A great deal,” Asmodeus said with no shame. 

“Well fuck” she grumbled then looked to Lucifer who was eating in silence. She figured it was best to leave him be and looked back to the other brothers.

Lucifer on his part hated he had to wait to take her. Hated that Belphegor had bitten her where he could see, where everyone could see, and everyone could know that she had not been with him. 

He also hated the ease she seemed to converse when she spoke to the others. She rarely spoke to him, and when she did, it was all business. Under normal circumstances, he would consider it a blessing. Under normal circumstances, he wouldn’t be pining for a human woman so intent on proving that she had a sense of self-worth too. He hated that he couldn’t fault her in that. He would hate being made a fool of, and that’s what annoyed him the most. That was her point; that he understand what it felt like. 

He watched her as she spoke with Satan about books, her hands animated with excitement. She even managed to get Leviathan to get involved in the conversation. It was going smoothly, it wasn’t anything she was doing specifically, it was as if she was acting as a buffer to them all. 

“This is really good,” Leviathan said shyly. 

“Oh, thanks,” she said calmly, not drawing attention to Leviathan’s comment. 

Lucifer noticed Leviathan seemed to like that. A quiet acknowledgement without making a fuss. He needed to woo her. He just didn’t know how, and that was infuriating. He was accustomed to women naturally flocking to him. That was how things were. She found him attractive, he knew that much, but she kept him at a safe distance. 

Dinner went on without further incident, the conversation had been amicable, and they’d gone their separate ways. She had gone back to the kitchen to container the leftovers and wash dishes. As she carried on her tasks, she felt someone walk into the room, so she turned to the door to see Lucifer resting against the door frame. 

She stopped what she was doing and looked to him, “Hey,” she said quietly. 

“Are you afraid of him?” he asked without preamble, figuring no woman who was his consort would not know what he was talking about. 

“Yes,” she whispered. 

Lucifer growled, startling her out of her thoughts. 

Lucifer sighed, “I did not mean to spook you.”

She gave him a wan smile and said, “To be honest, it was your anger over this that shocked me more.” She leaned against the prep table as she faced him, resting her arms on either side of her, braced on the table. 

“You are mine,” he explained looking away with a blush. 

She smiled, “You really are gorgeous, you know that?” She had debated saying it, but, sometimes, she had accepted; he needed to hear it. Maybe because she knew what it felt like to be functional, but nothing more. 

He turned to her and took in a slow breath. Her posture was relaxed, but her face told him everything he needed to know. She was being sincere, though her eyes were guarded. She was expecting to be rebuffed; he should. Yet somehow, he couldn’t find it in himself to be harsh. “Why do you say such things when you would humiliate me the way you are?”

“Did it ever occur to you, that not only did I feel used, but had you been first, I wouldn’t have felt safe enough to have sex with you?”

Lucifer gawked at her, “What?”

“I was afraid of you! It would have been under duress if I went through with it. I don’t want to _fear_ anyone I have sex with, Lu! You knew I was afraid, you’re nobody’s fool,” she said firmly.

“Yes, I did know,” he admitted with a sigh. “I would never want you forced.”

“I wouldn’t want you forced either, and I know, I just _know_ he backed you into some sort of wall, and I resent that, Lu, I really fucking do,” she said, her face blooming with a blush because of her anger. 

“Who are you-Lord Diavolo did not force me,” he growled.

“No, he just left you with little choice, didn’t he? No, you don’t have to confirm, I know because I spoke to him about it. Yes, I was furious,” she stated coldly. 

“You spoke to him about this?”

“The Monday after the pact, yes, I spoke to him, and I wasn’t too damn friendly. I don’t like my life being toyed with, Lu, and I know for a fact you wouldn’t appreciate that either. So now here we both are, having been fucked with; not the way we like, if anything, I’m going to control what I can control and do this as I feel comfortable,” she added defiantly and then added, “I’m sure I wouldn’t be your first choice, and that doesn’t hurt my feelings, really it doesn’t,” she said sincerely.

Lucifer was groaning on the inside. Why must she be so frank? Why must she say all the right things? She was as much a pawn in this as he, and he supposed after being put in a position like that, he would want to do it on his terms. 

“I should have told you,” he said solemnly. 

“I should have said no, so that you wouldn’t…so this wouldn’t be something that was thrust into your lap,” she admitted quietly. 

Lucifer blinked, _Oh no. Oh no, no, no, no you’re not. You are not going to regret this. I want you; can’t you sense it? Can’t you see it in me? I need you to see it, I need you to see_ me, he thought with desperation, though showed no outward sign of it. 

She took his silence as agreement and said, “Um, maybe it can be broken? You don’t have to be stuck with me, I mean, I’m sure there are more interesting and educated women out there, hell, I know, I’ve met so many as I grew up,” she began to explain. 

“No,” he said curtly.

She frowned as she met eyes with him again, she went to speak but he lifted a hand and said, “No. It cannot be broken; it will not be broken. I refuse. Now if you’re done,” he growled. 

“Why are you back to being upset with me? I didn’t plan for any of this, remember?” she bit out. 

“We gave our word, and you are thinking of backing out of it!” he snapped. 

“Lucifer, I am thinking about how this all came to happen!” she insisted

“No backing out, you gave me your word,” he growled. 

Rosa then noticed what he’d left unsaid, “Lu, I’m not rejecting you. I just didn’t want anyone with little to no choice in the matter.”

He growled not turning to face her as his demon form emerged. 

She tried again, “Lu, please look at me,” she pushed away from the table, though did not step into his space. 

Lucifer closed his eyes; her gentle pleas would be his undoing. He knew it. The way she abbreviated his name, graced his ears like a soft coo from a dove. He was losing his fucking mind; yet he craved it more anything at that moment. “I do not need your pity,” he grumbled. 

“Lucifer, I don’t fucking pity you, now look at me, or I’m walking out of here and not picking up this conversation later, even if you want to; damned if I’ll be ignored,” she snapped. 

He turned to her, “You have some nerve.”

“You would eat anyone less, alive, Lu, and you damn well know it. I’m not rejecting you. I just don’t know you-“she said as he blurt out.

‘You bedded the others!” he was furious that it bothered him, but it did.

“Yeah, I kinda spent a month talking to them off and on, what exactly did we ever talk about? I mean other than giving me lectures about how easily cowed I was, and how feeble it made me?” she growled. 

“Mammon is not perfect, but he at the very least, attempted to be kind to me, even if he wasn’t successful most of the time. Maybe it was pity, maybe it amused him; but he made the attempt when I desperately needed someone. Even the twins tried in their own way, even if that included politely ignoring me. You, you went out of your way to make me feel vulnerable. Why the fuck was that?” she demanded as Lucifer faced her entirely. 

Lucifer let out a frustrated sigh, “I do not owe you any explanations,” his said regally, and then he saw it again, her eyes becoming shrouded in shadow, guarding her thoughts again. He felt it like a slap. 

“No, I suppose you don’t. In any case, those are my reasons, if you’ll excuse me, I need to finish here before I go to bed,” she said politely, her face a mask of solemnity. 

Lucifer was now back to square one, and he knew he had nobody to blame but himself. Of course, they’d been kind. Being kind to her was simplicity itself. It didn’t take much, she didn’t ask for much. He walked out of the kitchen without saying another word. 

Rosa felt like a fool. 

She felt like a fool that was taken for an idiot, twice. He didn’t really care for her. He cared how her rejection and acceptance made him look. She shook her head; he wasn’t like the others; she needed to remember this and not make the same mistake again. Rosa began to wash and clean, trying to get the empty feeling inside, the reality bringing her little comfort, despite knowing where she stood. 

She was pleasantly tired once she returned to her bedroom, taking off her shoes and setting them aside after locking her door. She figured she would take a shower before heading to bed, so that she could sleep in tomorrow. Rosa began to undress, leaving her clothes in the clothing hamper by her bathroom door. 

Within half an hour she was in her standard, tank top, and shorts, ready for bed, her hair braided down her back. She settled in for the night, yawning lustily as sleep began to claim her. 

Rosa came awake to the sound of someone’s scream. A male scream. She sat up, hearing what seemed like running footsteps and someone falling to the floor. She then heard a large cascade of water. 

She jumped to her feet, and opened her door, only to see a large wave of water coming from Leviathan’s room, coming straight toward her. “Oh no!” she shouted but before she could move, Lucifer picked her up and before she knew what was going on; was several feet from the river of water and glass. 

“Lu!” she exclaimed and embraced him fiercely. She wasn’t so proud that she wasn’t grateful to be saved from being seriously injured. 

Lucifer felt that hug all over his body. He’d heard the scream and had bolted from his bedroom only to see what appeared the aftermath of Leviathan’s main aquarium bursting. His heart had nearly dropped when Rosa had opened her door, too late to do anything quickly enough to get herself out of the way. He’d acted out of instinct and gotten to her. 

Her scent was phenomenal, he would never forget it, or forget the feeling of her arms wrapped around him in complete trust, at least at that moment. She would remember herself soon and pull away. He closed his eyes, hugging her tightly to him. It felt good to be held, he ached for it.

She pulled away slowly looking up to his face. Lucifer was looking down at her. They drew closer together before Rosa shook out of the moment and said, “Wait! Is Leviathan alright?!” she was shaking again. 

Lucifer looked toward Levi’s room and shook his head, “I don’t know, let’s go see.”

‘You, you can put me down,” she whispered, realizing he was carrying her to Levi’s room.

“No, there is water and glass everywhere. You’re staying where you are,” he said firmly as he walked into Levi’s bedroom. Everything not up over five feet was destroyed. 

Leviathan was holding Henry, his fish in a small fishbowl. 

“Levi, is he alright?! Oh fuck, are you okay?!” she exclaimed, seeing the utterly devastated look on his face. 

Levi sniffed back what she figured were tears. 

Rosa’s need to comfort him made her struggle against Lucifer’s hold. 

“No, my rose. There is glass everywhere here and you are barefoot. Leviathan, what happened?” Lucifer could feel his brother’s pain, and Rosa’s despair over it. He needed to focus, for them both. 

Leviathan picked up a cow printed pillow that was soaked with saltwater, “Guess.”

Lucifer who’d been in his demon form already, flicked his wings in fury. Rosa whispered, “Lu?”

He leaned down and kissed her brow, “I am not angry with you, beloved,” he said absentmindedly. 

Her eyes went wide with shock, he’d never called her _that._ She gulped and looked back to Leviathan. 

“Levi, I’m so sorry,” she said in a tone so filled with compassion, Leviathan started to cry in earnest. 

Rosa’s eyes teared up with his, “To endanger him too, that’s fucking low,” she was furious with Belphegor. It was one thing to fuck with a sibling, another to fuck with a _pet._

“I caught him in time, or else he would have died,” Leviathan sniffled. 

“You both will have to stay elsewhere why we assess the damage to this room and the hallways, and your room, Rosa. Leviathan give Rosa Henry’s fishbowl, I need you to look at everything you lost, and tally how much it will cost to replace. Even if it’s at collectors’ prices. I’ll take it from Belphegor’s hide if I must,” he growled. 

Leviathan seemed hesitant to hand Henry over. 

“Levi, I promise I won’t let anything happen to him. I’m just watching him until you’re done, okay? I promise I won’t let him out of my sight.”

Leviathan came to his feet and handed her Henry’s bowl. He looked around, “I better get started, I guess.”

Lucifer nodded and walked out of the bedroom, shaking his head at all the damage, he was going to _kill_ someone. 

“Lu this is going to take thousands to repair, this house is so old the hardwood floors are going to absorb all that water…fuck and then the potential of mold,” she was now distressed by the sight of the damage.

“Your room and your things are ruined as well,” he growled.

“Oh fuck! I just bought new things too! For fuck’s sake!” she snapped. 

“You and Leviathan can share my room, with me,” he said firmly as he headed in that direction. 

“Wait-Lu are you sure, I mean, we’re three different personalities and frankly, I’m sure you want your space!” she argued kindly.

He smiled some, “There is little choice, my rose. We have no other rooms available, and I’m not inclined to have you sleep with the twins, considering they may have been behind this expensive stunt. 

“You can set me down now, hon,” the endearment came out of her mouth out before she could stop it. 

Lucifer came to a dead stop, “What did you call me?”

“Look, I’m sorry, it’s-,” she couldn’t even explain it. She didn’t know why she did it! Seeing him be so caring was a side of him she didn’t often see. 

Lucifer leaned in and kissed her silent. Rosa’s mind was reeling. She was holding a fishbowl, being carried by Lucifer himself, while he kissed her silly. 

He tasted so good, she purred as his kiss grew demanding. She moaned, she liked it when men took charge of a kiss, and he was a Master of It. 

Lucifer was overcome with a lust so acute, he forgot he was standing in the hallway with her in his arms. 

“Lu,” she breathed into his mouth. 

“Yes,” he breathed, his name on her lips was a summon on its own. 

“We-hallway,” she gasped. 

“Fuck,” he growled, pulling back, his breathing ragged. That kiss had been perfection, and he wanted it again.

“Yeah,” she was panting, her face was flushed with desire. How was she here? They had argued earlier, and now they were kissing like long time lovers. 

“Fuck,” he muttered again, looking embarrassed, his face blooming with a blush. 

“Damn though,” she said with a heady laugh before motioning that he set her down. 

He nodded and set her down, to shaken from the surge of desire that refused to be subdued. 

“Your room?” she motioned toward the door to his bedroom.

“Oh, yes, come in,” he said taking in a deep breath to calm his stuttering heart.

She followed him in, clutching Henry to her. His room suited him perfectly. She had expected something cold and austere but was pleasantly surprised. She then noticed the biggest bed she’d ever scene. She supposed with his wings and how tall he was, he needed that much space. 

She set Henry down gently by a nearby table. “He’s going to need a better tank, and soon, he won’t survive in this. Goldfish are ridiculously sensitive to their environment. Some people keep them in fish tanks to test the quality of the environment. If its subpar, goldfish die first, so you have time to fix it for the others, and I’m sorry, I’m rambling,” she said with a nervous laugh. 

Lucifer had been leaning against a nearby doorframe, listening to her talk. Now he didn’t care all that much what she spoke about; he just wanted her to keep talking. He had a feeling that once she realized what they’d done, she’d close back up. 

Rosa then remember she was in a pair of thin shorts that were so short they were almost panties, and a tank top, that was also incredibly thin. She looked down at herself and sighed, “Ugh, of course when everything gets ruined this is the only thing I’m wearing. They couldn’t do this shit when I was dressed now could they?!” she growled. 

“Welcome to my life,” he said with a chuckle. 

She burst into laughter and covered her face, “Oh fuck, okay, okay, I relent, I’d be losing sleep if I had to deal with that mess too,” she admitted, her eyes bright with amusement and mischief. 

_Oh fuck…this is what Diavolo was talking about, fuck, me,_ Lucifer thought to himself. That expression in her face, that soft, playful spirit. He wanted her under him, over him, wrapped around him for the next fucking week. He internally groaned. Seeing her body thus had also gotten his body keenly aware of how close to nudity she was. Her backside looked delicious, he wanted to sink his fangs into it before mounting her. He needed to get out. 

“Make yourself comfortable, go to bed. You still have class tomorrow,” he said gruffly, clearing his throat as he spoke. 

She sighed and nodded, “You’re right, ugh, tomorrow’s going to suck,” she groaned as she padded over to the bed. She looked back to him and asked, “What side do you sleep on?”

“Pick one, beloved,” he said, the low timbre of his voice ran up her spine when he spoke to her that way. 

“Okay, I’ll go in the middle because Leviathan will be coming in here too, right?” she asked kindly.

_He can go on my fucking couch, I want you all over my fucking bed so it smells like you,_ Lucifer wanted to say, but he replied, “Pick whatever side you wish, he’ll cope.”

She nodded, too tired to argue any point. She picked the far side, pulling the covers down and sliding into the bed, letting out a loud yawn. 

Lucifer felt a tingle of pleasure along his entire body at seeing her in his bed. That was where she would end up, she didn’t know it, not yet. He stepped out of his room and closed the door behind him. Now to deal with his stupid brothers, the sooner he was the done the closer he was to sharing a bed with his rose. 

Leviathan was devastated. He looked at his room, littered with everything he’d collected and loved strewed about him. How could he tally the damage when it seemed priceless? He sighed out in frustration. He couldn’t do this, not right now. For the first time in centuries, Leviathan was simply too tired to stay up any longer. He decided he would handle it all in the morning. He walked out of his room, closing the door behind him, and made his way toward Lucifer’s room. He hated the idea that he would be sleeping there, but what else could he do? 

He walked to Lucifer’s bedroom, Lucifer’s shouts getting louder as he walked. He smirked, at the least, he was handling the culprits. He didn’t want to see them, not now, not _ever._ They all but ruined his life. He tried the doorknob to Lucifer’s room to find it unlocked. He stepped in, he saw Henry’s bowl sitting not too far from where the bed was, but far enough away that he wasn’t close to the fireplace. At least she knew what to do. He looked over to the bed to see Rosa fast asleep in the middle of the bed. 

He stepped closer, he’d never seen a woman, a 3D one, up close before. She wasn’t unpleasant to look at, though of course, not as beautiful as his Ruri-chan but he supposed she was…pleasant. She’d been nice too, especially about Henry. He supposes she couldn’t be that bad if she valued great friends like Henry. How was he supposed to sleep beside her? What if…what if he touched her by accident?

Lucifer walked in then and gave him a look with a raised brow, while he whispered, “What?”

Levi fidgeted and whispered, “I can’t sleep next to her! I don’t sleep next to anyone!”

Lucifer let out a sigh and placed a hand over his face as he whispered, “Then sleep on my couch, or in the bathtub if it makes you feel better. Just don’t wake her, she really does have your best interest at heart, you know?”

‘I guess,” Levi muttered.

“She was concerned for Henry’s bowl, which is more than even I care to talk about,” Lucifer replied, again, quietly. 

“I will sleep on the couch, I don’t want to sleep beside her,” Leviathan said firmly, his voice quiet. 

“Fine, there are extra blankets in the dresser near the bathroom,” Lucifer stated, his pleasure in having her in his bed all to himself made him almost happy. 

“Wait, you want her there all for yourself,” Leviathan accused. 

“What? I sleep on that bed, if you don’t want to, that’s on you,” Lucifer said dismissively. 

“I’m sleeping on the bed,” Leviathan growled out. He knew what Lucifer wanted. He wasn’t about to let him have it.

Lucifer growled, “I helped you with your damn room!” his voice a harsh whisper.

“She said you’d be last!” Leviathan snapped back; his whisper just as harsh. 

Lucifer growled as Leviathan hissed back at him. 

Rosa sat up, half groggy with sleep, rubbing her eyes, “What’s going on?” she asked her eyes unfocused. 

Lucifer’s ire dissipated though he tossed one long look at Leviathan before reply, “We’re getting ready for bed as well.”

“Oh, okay,” she replied then looked to Leviathan, “Are you sleeping on the couch then?”

“I, err, thought about it, but it’s much too small for me,” he supplied, which wasn’t untrue. His face had bloomed into another blush. 

“Oh, I can sleep there if you want,” she said kindly, making Leviathan look away. 

Lucifer narrowed his eyes at Leviathan, willing him to say something as he said, “No, Rosa, that’s not necessary, he can decide where he wants to sleep on his own.”

“I-I’ll sleep in the bed,” Leviathan muttered looking at his hands.

“Okay,” she said with a yawn as she laid back down. 

The brothers glared at each other for another moment before they started getting ready for bed. 

Leviathan hardly ever slept, and when he did, he usually fell asleep in his street clothes. Everything he had was ruined so he decided to take off his shoes, and coat, setting everything in his pockets aside. 

Lucifer had gone into his bathroom to change. His body craved her, hungered for hers. How he’d kept it together through that bitching out he gave Belphegor, Asmodeus and Beelzebub he didn’t know. Walking into his room and catching her soft, powdery, clean floral scent had felt like a caress to his senses. Then he’d seen Leviathan looking at her with wonder and he’d nearly chew him out. 

The feel of her mouth on his was driving him to distraction. He should have taken her against the nearest wall like they both wanted. He should have fucked her senseless after she’d set that fish down. His frustration was getting dangerous, he needed to address it sooner than later. 

Leviathan crawled into the bed beside her, noting that her scent was clean, and not unpleasantly floral. She looked rather cute, curled up into herself on such a large bed. He laid looking up at ceiling, wondering if he could even sleep. He noticed Lucifer walk out of his bathroom in his silk pajamas, “Really, you need that to sleep in?”

“Fuck off,” Lucifer said with a smile that didn’t reach his eyes. 

Rosa chuckled. 

“What’s so funny normie?” asked Leviathan with a growl.

“You two fighting reminds me of my sisters and me.”

“You have siblings?’ Leviathan asked incredulously.

“Yes, even parents, I didn’t spring from the heather,” she teased. 

“Well, I knew that! I just didn’t know you had siblings,” Leviathan defended.

“Yeah, five sisters, all younger than me, every single one, a pain in the ass,” she said with a grin, still not opening her eyes. She was facing Leviathan but could feel as Lucifer climbed into bed. He radiated heat. Rosa was glad her eyes were closed because she was sure, they would have rolled at feeling him so near. He was doing things to her thoughts again, without even trying. 

“You are the eldest too?” asked Lucifer softly, his voice wasn’t too far behind her, fuck, Rosa realized, she wasn’t going to make it without riding him at this rate. He radiated invitation; she wasn’t sure she’d be strong enough to fight it again. 

“Yes,” she decided to sit up, facing them from the foot of the bed, figuring that maybe sharing some stories would make Leviathan relax. He was wound tight but considering what he’d just gone through; she didn’t blame him for his feelings. 

“Did they pull pranks on you?” Leviathan asked sourly. His arms crossed over the blankets as he stared off at the ceiling.

“Not if they wanted to live,” she muttered, a smirk playing on her face before she looked at Leviathan who was now looking at her. 

“What, I love them, but they’re the bane of my existence, especially with my parents gone,” she chuckled. 

Lu smirked, pursing his lips a bit as he gave Leviathan a sidelong look.

She decided to continue her story with Leviathan. “Look, we fucked with each other but not in the same way you all do. You all seem to have experience. Girls have a tendency of going for psychological warfare as opposed to outright damage. The effects are longstanding,” she chuckled. 

“what did you do?” Leviathan asked, now curious.

“Oh, well, my sisters loved playing this game called Halo, it’s a first-person shooter, I’m sure you’re familiar with the concept,” she said off-handedly to Leviathan who nodded,

“To say that they were competitive, well, they’ve drawn blood over the damned game. My parents would ban them from it for weeks because of their bullshit. Never worked, because they’d only get crazier when they did play,” she explained resting her hands on her knees. 

Lucifer was now amused, ‘What did your parents do next?”

Rosa chortled and shook her head, “Took the console away until they settled down…that didn’t go over well,” she laughed. 

“Why?” asked Leviathan with a smile. 

“They forgot where they hid it,” Rosa chortled covering her mouth and laughing noiselessly

“What?!” Leviathan exclaimed, aghast that anyone could lose an entire gaming console. He’d go crazy if that were to happen to him. 

“It’s like an urban legend in my house now, since I inherited the house after my parents passed away. My sisters moved everything, tried everything to find the damn console, they never found it. It’s been two years, they’ve still to find it,” she laughed. 

“I could find it,” Leviathan said with determination. 

Rosa tipped her head to one side, while she observed him, “Well, if we ever get a chance to go to my house, I’ll let you try. If anything, because it would be good blackmailing material, that thing has tons of data saved that I’m sure they’d give me their first born to have, and I’m totally joking about that last part!” she laughed at Leviathan’s shocked face. 

“R-really, you’d, you’d let me go into your house?” Leviathan thought in disbelief. He never figured a girl like her would let him do that. She was, different. Not antagonistic, but also not mild mannered. He didn’t understand her. 

“Sure, why would you think I wouldn’t? Though if my nieces and nephews are there, I totally won’t. For your sake, they’re ravenous,” she joked making Leviathan smile. 

“It’s…it’s just that I’m not like the others,” Leviathan explained shyly. He knew he was no Lucifer, or Mammon or even Beel. They knew social graces better than he did. 

“…and? I mean, I contemplated the consequences of changing Asmo’s skincare for condiments, because he kept hitting on me; is that the kind of, ‘like the others’ you want to be?” she asked with a cocked brow.

“Oh shit, he would hate that!” Leviathan stated with mouth agape. 

“Well, I gave you the idea; what you do with it is up to you,” she said brightly, a grin on her face.

Leviathan laughed again, Rosa looked to Lucifer who smirked and said, “I will keep your secrets, if only because of what was done tonight.”

Leviathan looks to Rosa who says, “Go for his LaMer face cream, it’s the most expensive and he’ll shit puppies about it. Also, his Tatcha one, I’m sure he’ll have a conniption about that too,” she said, looking off to her left, trying to think of what also can be done.

“How do you know about his face creams?” Leviathan asked with a frown. She had already been with Mammon and the twins; he was only soothed about not being first because Lucifer himself hadn’t been with her. Even so; he didn’t want to be after Asmodeus! 

“Oh, you mean, the one topic of conversation he practically assaults me with because he’s under the impression that I dress this way on _Earth_? I just don’t have any of _my_ things here. Otherwise my wardrobe would shame his. So, that’s how I know what he uses,” Rosa explained primly

“Wait, you’re into that stuff?” Leviathan frowned, he didn’t her that way. She never seemed overly vain, though, he supposed he could agree she was pretty for a 3D woman.

“I would go into a whole spiel about how it’s culture driven and all this other crap, but I won’t bore you with the details; but yes, I am,” she explained with a kind smile that did funny things to Leviathan’s insides. Her smiles weren’t condescending, they looked, sincere. He wasn’t used to that. 

“…but, but you’re already pretty,” Leviathan stated looking away a blush blooming over his entire face. 

Rosa smiled and said, “Thank you! I do it because it’s fun.”

“Did you play with your sisters?” he asked tentatively, “I mean, game with them?” he asked. If she did, she may be a good person overall.

Her eyes were bright as she said, “Sure did, but I was into RPGs, not first-person shooters, they’re not really my thing.”

“I love RPGs!” he stated, realizing he may actually have someone who can game, and is…a girl! 

“Good, maybe we can play one after we fix up your room, and half of the damn hallway…oh fuck,” she groaned covering her face. “I feel so horrible for the building, saltwater is no joke!”

“Do you live near saltwater?” Leviathan asked now curious as to where she comes from.

“I live on a coast, yes, so I know exactly the damage just the saltwater spray can do to wood. I’m honestly cringing on the inside in hopes that the floors’ polish will hold up enough to keep it from absorbing any. Lu, you should have those rugs torn up, and removed immediately, or they’ll just have the water just sit in them, and start wreaking havoc on the wood,” she said wringing her hands. 

Lucifer covered his face; he hadn’t thought of that. “Fuck,” he muttered, taking up his device and starting to type out a message rapidly. 

“I should have said something earlier, but I was worried about Henry,” she said kindly. 

Leviathan let out a quiet hiss, “Fucking Belphegor, what would you have done, you have sisters?”

“…I would have put him to float on an inflatable mattress while he was asleep and left him drift off and wake up in the middle of a fucking lake, since he wanted to fuck with water so damn much,” she muttered. 

Leviathan’s demonic form seemed to spring forth in a second, making Rosa practically leap into Lucifer’s arms. 

Lucifer smiled as he found himself with arms full of a very beautiful woman, “Scared, my rose?” he purred. 

She gave him a narrowed look before looking back at Leviathan whose tail was flicking back and forth in impatience. She had never paid much attention to his demonic form, but that tail was…sexy? His body was taunt, and she could see his physique was anything but weak. He had some chiseled muscles under all that social anxiety.

“Let’s do that!” he stated excitedly. Leviathan was more than ready to go. Even seeing Lucifer with his arms around Rosa didn’t shake him. Then he realized that the look on Lucifer’s face while he was looking at Rosa didn’t look like lust. What the hell was going on? He shook his head, he had to focus; he’d question Lucifer later.

Rosa shook her head, as she leaned back, not realizing she was leaning back toward Lucifer who had sat up to accommodate her body. She wove a hand as she stated, “Oh, wait, first of all, it’s nap time, two, this is all I own right now that wasn’t ruined by the water, thirdly, Henry needs a better fish tank first, and fourthly, dude, do you not do enough dirt; you don’t say that shit in front of the eldest, we cannot be trusted, and I would know, I am one of them!” she chortled. 

Leviathan laughed, his body relaxing. She was so animated; she did remind him of some of his favorite 2D girls. She moved her hands and body excitably, and he very much liked that. 

Rosa then realized she was enveloped in heat and heard something akin to a purr of pleasure behind her. Her eyes grew wide when she figured out, she was leaning back against, _Lucifer._ She turned to face him, only to have his face inches from hers, “Comfortable, Rosa?” he asked, his voice a caress in of itself.

Lucifer had relished her trust. The scent of her hair, how well her body fit his. He also liked how she spoke to his siblings, even when they were as difficult as Leviathan. She had maneuvered him through the conversation with ease, talking about his interests enough, to involve him actively in a conversation. That was a feat. He could get used to this; of course, not in his room, he’d have there to himself. He could get used to talking with her in the evenings enjoying her company when he had the chance. 

It would make his service to Diavolo less burdensome. Rosa chose at that moment to gently remove herself from his lap. Lucifer realized though; she was wasn’t bolting from him like she used to. Progress was made, and he would keep making it until she was his. That was the only way this would end. 

“I know you were trying to make me feel better, th-thank you,” Leviathan said solemnly. 

Rosa sighed in resignation. He knew the truth just as well as she did, but that didn’t mean that she couldn’t build him up. He didn’t seem like a horrible demon, just, not as amicable and approachable as the others. She said kindly, “I mean, I can tell you that they wouldn’t do it again, but I don’t know them well enough and they’re assholes and I mean, it seems to be part of their character, but, the only thing you can really control is how you’re going to react to it, and handle it. 

“Wise,” said Lucifer, softly. Now that he knew she was the eldest, her penchant for being defiant and expecting to be obeyed made sense. She was far better controlled with her own siblings, than he was with his. He needed to amend that. 

Rosa looked to Lucifer and shook her head, “Nah, I wasn’t finished. Let them think you’re over it, and then hit them when they least expect it, and make sure that it’s hard enough that whenever they think back to this; they automatically flinch,” she said with a bright smile. Lucifer shook his head with disapproval.

Leviathan laughed as Rosa turned to Lucifer and gave him a beguiling smile, “I can show you what I mean?”

Lucifer’s eyes went wide as he rested his right hand on his chest.

Rosa winked at him and purred, “Don’t clutch those pearls too tight, Prince of Pride,” she said as she laid back down, Leviathan following suit, both shuffling around to get comfortable in bed. 

Lucifer narrowed his eyes. _Two can play this game, my dove._ He found himself tired enough to sleep, he supposed her stories helped tire him. Or it may have been the thought of having to organize all the work the House would undergo, with students in the way. He sighed out in frustration. 

Rosa laid in bed for twenty minutes, unable to sleep. Leviathan had surprisingly nodded off about ten minutes in. She heard Lucifer growl behind her, so she turned to face him now. He looked like she felt. 

“You look like I feel,” she whispered kindly. 

He met eyes with her and said in the same hushed tone, “I may get up, there’s little point to lay here and…breathe,” he grumbled. 

Rosa sighed and said as she opened her arms to him. “Come here,” she whispered. 

Lucifer stared between her arms and her face. 

She then wondered if she’d overstepped and said quietly, “Sorry, my urge to comfort sometimes overcomes my sense,” she added with a light chuckle as she slipped her arms back under the covers. 

Lucifer took in a slow breath; he had fucked that up. He had royally fucked that up. His chest ached. She had closed her eyes again, her breathing was slowing, she was trying to sleep. This game was never going the way he anticipated. She was hellfire one moment with him, tender the next, passionate another, and then, then _this._ He couldn’t make sense of it, but he felt off balance, and he _hated_ the feeling. 

Rosa could feel his hesitation now, she sighed out, and opened her arms again, her eyes still closed. She wasn’t sure he would do it, but she could say she offered, and he rejected it. She could come to terms with the idea that he only wanted the conquest of having gotten to her. Lucifer let out a slow breath as she opened her arms again, her eyes closed, though he didn’t blame her. Her eyes had dark circles under them. She was exhausted. So, holding her as she slept would help, wouldn’t it? 

“Lu, my arms are going numb, hurry up,” she muttered, clearly reaching the end of her patience. 

He grinned at her tone and her words, “Oh, taking up much of your time, am I?”

She chuckled as she opened her eyes and locked eyes with him. His eyes had a warmth to them now too, and a genuine amusement. “So, do you want me to hold you or not?” she asked, keeping her voice quiet. 

“I suppose if it’ll help you sleep,” he purred as he moved closer, pulling her into his embrace instead. He felt the touch of his body all over his body. Her head was resting against his chest, her left arm was draped over his lean waist. What he would give to have her grip him to her like she’d done when they’d kissed. 

He couldn’t kiss her now, doing so would most definitely snap the little control he had at that moment. Leviathan was fast asleep on the same bed; he couldn’t _do_ anything because he refused to share the moment when she finally submitted to him with anyone. 

“Is this you relaxed, or are you tense because of me. I don’t bite, and even if I did, I’m honestly too damn tired to put up much of a fight anyway,” her voice was drowsy.

“You wouldn’t be much of a challenge either way,” he whispered with a smile. 

“So why so tense, Lu? Relax, I promise that if you like being held, I won’t tell anyone, okay? I’m not looking for weaknesses or anything to exploit, I just wanna sleep, and you look so fucking tired but so frustrated with today, just put it on the shelf for tonight. It’ll still be there come morning, I promise. I know that shit from experience. The good stuff is fleeting, the bad always lingers, it’s the nature of things,” she sighed. 

“Listen well, beloved, because out of everything I can teach you, this will be the most important; ruin often has a friendly face, and comes to you when you’re at your most vulnerable,” he said solemnly, tipping her face up to look him in the eye. 

“You think I’ll be used against you, don’t you? That’s why you didn’t trust why it was Diavolo basically dangled me before you,” she said, her eyes somber. 

He gave a slight smile, “I didn’t say anything.”

She smiled at her, “No, no you didn’t. I understand though, I’m not the kind to bend though, so if it comes to that, the outcome may not be one you expect. I tilt when I should withdraw, Lu, it’s _my_ nature,” she explained solemnly. 

_That’s why you put me on edge. I cannot predict you; I loathe it as much as I crave it, why did he have to be right, why?_ His thoughts were practically yelled in his head. “I suppose, we may have that in common, beloved,” he whispered. 

“We have annoying ass siblings, and nobody feels sorry for us; we have more in common than you think, handsome. Let’s go to sleep because I don’t trust your brothers to come banging on your door to talk about how there’s water in the fucking foyer,” she muttered.

He chuckled, “I suppose so, we will replace your things, Rosa.”

“OH, you bet your fine ass Belphegor will be replacing my fucking clothes,” she growled. 

“You think he’ll do it,” he asked with a raise of a finely arched brow. He knew Belphegor, he may deny her on principal. 

“This pact better be worth the soul it’s printed on!” she snapped quietly. 

He started to laugh in earnest, covering his mouth. He didn’t tell her that he’d pay to see that. He let her get comfortable in his arms once more, watching as her eyes closed, his eyes closing after. 

For at least this moment, he could relax. 

Rosa woke to a pleasant feeling of someone rubbing her left leg gently. It was soft, and sleek. It tickled as it came closer to her thigh. She smiled and opened her eyes slowly. Lucifer wasn’t beside her. She remembered falling asleep in his arms, and it had been glorious. She sighed, she supposed she could like that. 

The feeling continued, until whoever was rubbing her leg had reached the hem of her very short shorts. She looked around and then noticed what it was. It was Leviathan’s _tail._ The serpentine-like limb was caressing her legs, from the hem of her shorts down to her ankles. She stole a glance at him, to see him closer to her now, on his side facing her, but fast asleep. 

Whatever this was, it was happening subconsciously. She looked around the room, Lucifer had clearly left awhile ago, since his side of the bed was now ice cold. She figured she’d try and wake Leviathan gently. 

“Levi,” she whispered. 

“Mm,” he purred, not moving, or waking. 

“Leviathan, um, you,” his tail had gone up higher, it was now tracing her waist. She tried again, shaking him a little more this time.

“Levi, your tail,” she said a little louder, but by then his tail had wrapped around her waist and pulled her to him. 

She gulped; he was going to _hate_ this when he woke up. She tried to rouse him again, only to have his left arm wrap around her, pulling her to him. He nuzzled into her hair, a sound of contentment. 

“Leviathan, wake up,” she said, in a voice that carried. 

He startled some, he then shifted some, and then she could feel the recoil starting in his body. 

“What the hell?!” he nearly shouted, as he tried to pull away, to get up off the bed, his tail was still very much wrapped around her waist. He affectively ended up pulling Rosa down to the floor as he came to his feet. 

“Oh fuck!” she cried out as she hit the floor. 

Leviathan whipped his tail away immediately, his face in a full blush, “Oh, shit, Ro-I’m sorry, I d-didn’t mean to do that!” he nearly yelled. 

Rosa shook her head and came to her feet after gingerly rubbing her right side, which is the side she’d landed on when he’d pulled her along with his tail. Before she could say anything, he’d walked off into Lucifer’s bathroom and closed the door behind him. 

She sighed, “Back to square one, I guess,” she came up to her feet stretching as she wondered what she would do for clothing. She then saw a bag on the couch with her name on it. She walked over and looked in; it was clothing. She took the note and read it,

_“Good Morning,_

_I figured you would appreciate something a little more to your taste, and more conservative than your current attire. I have informed Lord Diavolo and your teachers that you will not be attending because of the current circumstances. Stay in my room as long as you’d like._

_Sincerely,  
Lu”_

“Fuck, and then you do stuff like this and I’m over here like a besotted puppy, ugh,” she groaned. That’s when she heard the distinct sound of someone crying. 

“Oh no!” she whispered as she walked to the bathroom door and knocked gently, “Levi, are you okay?” she asked sweetly.

“Go away,” he cried out before he could help himself.

“Levi, sweetie, I’m sorry, I didn’t think it meant anything. I guess, um, you’re used to your Ruri-chan pillow, and that’s why you held onto me since I was like, right there. I don’t think anything by it,” she tried to joke with a grimace. 

“I know you’re not into me, okay, you don’t have to feel, embarrassed or that I think you’re weird or anything,” she continued. When she still heard nothing, she sighed. 

“Well, I, err, have the day off, so, I’m just getting dressed and then headed off, okay? I’ll go try and see if I can find Henry a better aquarium, because that fishbowl is giving me a complex,” she muttered the last. 

She walked over the bag and started to undress and dress as quickly as she could. The bra and underwear fit her to a T. She figured Lucifer may have demanded Asmodeus go and get her new clothing. She had a pair of black jeans, black heeled booties and a black off the shoulder blouse. A hooded leather jacket, also in black, was also in there. 

“Damn, this was definitely not Asmodeus,” she said, but was impressed by the clothes. 

She noticed Lucifer’s hairbrush, and used it to put her hair in a high slicked back ponytail. With that, she knocked on the bathroom door again and said, “Levi, where would be the best place to get one, you would know best, so just let me know, or send me a text, okay?” she said kindly. 

“…I’ll text you,” she heard him say quietly.

“Okay, thank you!” she said brightly, trying to get him to be receptive, but no, he’d shut back up. 

She made her way out the door to Lucifer’s room. 

Lucifer was just coming back, with Belphegor who looked contrite as he noticed her. 

Lucifer had picked out her clothes, he was pleased that she looked as delectable as he knew she would. Her eyes though, were on her quarry, and he was pleased to know he’d be here to see it. 

Belphegor started, “Look, Rosa, I know what you’re going to say,” his tone was impatient, as if she was trying his patience. 

Rosa gave him a mock face of shock before she waved her hands toward him and said tersely, “Oh, well, let’s hear it, I want to see if you think I’m half as clever as you clearly are when you decided to pull this bullshit stunt.” There was no way Belphegor was going to answer that without insulting her, or himself. 

‘You sound like Lucifer,” he said with a roll of his eyes and a scoff. 

“Oh, I apologize then, I’m being far too _nice_. _What the fuck is wrong with you?_ You could have killed his pet, and though that may be insignificant to you, because well, you can afford throw away whatever you want, right? Something that is precious to someone is disposable to you if it serves your sense of humor! Henry means a whole lot to him. I seriously don’t fucking get you, you’re as shrewd and clever as that one,” she motions to Lucifer, “yet you’re doing this, to what, look rebellious? Oh, so you prove that you can’t be controlled. Wow, so _edgy_ , you’re a fucking Archangel turned Archdemon, Belphegor, there is quite literally, _nothing,_ more rebellious. So, all you’re doing now, is being an asshole just so you can say you’re, ‘different’ in that _hipster_ , ironic way, which is fucking stupidity itself!” she snapped. 

Belphegor blinked, his mouth agape for a moment, “Rosa…I…”

“I don’t want to hear it. I’m off to get Henry a new fish tank, though considering he’s a goldfish, he may not live through the shock. I hope you’re fucking pleased, oh, and go fuck yourself,” she snapped as she stalked passed Belphegor and Lucifer without looking back. 

Belphegor gawked after her before turning to Lucifer, “Did she just fucking say what I thought she said?”

Lucifer glared at him, “What, did you think someone with a soul like hers would say to what you’ve done? You also happened to ruin her personal belongings, along with her bedroom. I told you this.”

“She was worried about the damned fish!” Belphegor snapped. 

“About that, _damned fish_ ,” Leviathan gritted out as he stepped out of Lucifer’s bedroom, dressed for the day. 

“Look, I didn’t mean to hurt your stu-,” Belphegor didn’t get to finish before Leviathan knocked him into the opposite wall. 

Lucifer decided to lean against his bedroom door as he took out his DDD and began to type away. 

She’d made it to the shopping center in one piece, probably because she looked like a bat out of hell. She was so angry. Angry because there were dozens, _dozens_ of pranks he could have done that pissed Leviathan off without having anything or anyone get hurt. She made her way to a store she’d never seen until that morning. It was a pet store that dealt specifically with aquatic animals. She smiled; this would be a treat! 

A half hour later, she walked out with a decent sized aquarium with a few different items for Henry, including more food. The shop owner had helped her personally when she’d informed him that the items were for Lord Leviathan. The items weren’t too heavy for her to carry in the bags she’d been given, so she was happy to have at least accomplished that. 

As she made her way through the narrow corridor of shops, Rosa came face to face with Solomon. She gave him a nod in greeting as she went to pass him. 

“We finally meet without any of your Lords,” he said charmingly, his hands in his pockets.

Rosa grumbled as she kept walking.

‘Why do you hate me so much?” Solomon asked with a grin and an amused tone.

‘Why are you suddenly so damn interested in my friendship?” she grumbled as she wove her way through the crowd. 

“Well, you’re beautiful, and this ferocity was not visible before, can you blame me?” he asked as he offered to take a bag.

She pulled it away, “No, I’m good thanks. So, I’m sure you have a point, Solomon, why don’t you make it?” she stated firmly.

“Oh, ho, Lucifer must _love_ this side of you,” he purred close to her ear. 

“As a matter of fact, _I_ am quite fond of my Consorts ability to see things for what they are, and calling it out as it is,” Leviathan in demonic form said, as he stepped out of Akuzon’s satellite shop. His eyes fierce on Solomon’s. 

“Levi, I heard about your room, are all your anime films ruined?” Solomon asked in a friendly tone. 

“No, but Rosa and I were going to assess the damage when we got back to the House,” Leviathan stated, his expression cold. 

“I see, well, I’ll leave you to it,” Solomon said as he casually walked away. 

Leviathan’s tail swished angrily, startling demons as they walked. Those who looked, didn’t look for long after Leviathan gave them a glare, making them shy away. 

Leviathan walked to her and took the bags from her. “D-did they help you?”

Rosa gave him a happy smile, “Yes, well, as soon as I told them it was for you, it’s not like they were going to turn me away.” 

Leviathan was blushing again, as if he hadn’t stared down a sorcerer like Solomon owed him money. “Do you want to go get something to eat?”

Rosa smiled, “Sure, that’d be great…but, are, you sure you want to be seen with me? I know I’m not exactly who you’d like to have around-

Leviathan looked at her solemnly, “No, you’re fine. I’m sorry, about how I’ve treated you before. You just confuse me,” he admitted quietly. 

“I don’t mean to, Leviathan,” she said politely. 

Leviathan shook his head, “No, it’s me that doesn’t get it, not any…mistake on your part. Come on, I feel like eating and talking to you about the RPGs I just bought!” he said, some of his excitement coming back. 

“Alright, let’s do it!” she said with a grin. 

As they conversed amicably, walking into the House only to see a slew of what appeared workmen dismantling the bannisters and cleaning walls and the hardwood floors. 

“Shit, things have been busy?”

“Yes, I gave instructions for my bedroom before I went to Akuzon. Come on, let’s go take care of Henry. I’ll show you how to do it,” he added shyly.

“Okay, that’ll be great,” she said kindly as they headed up the stairwell not currently corded off. 

They made it to Lucifer’s room quickly, Leviathan getting to work, his hands working deftly. Rosa just watched him, he was keen to teach her, and she’d do her best to learn. Henry was no ordinary goldfish, but still sensitive, Leviathan was telling her. She was enjoying getting to know him when he was in his element. Where he was confident in himself and his skills. It was a different demon altogether. 

As he worked, the words he had not felt he could say another other time, came forth. “I don’t think I can have sex with you, you know,” he said solemnly.

She frowned a bit, and nodded, “That’s okay.”

“Everyone will expect me to,” he said with a growl. 

“Yeah, they’re probably fuck with you about it; but does it matter all that much to you, you accept that you are who you are, Leviathan, I’ve known that from the start. 

“The problem isn’t that they think that; but it’s that they’ll think I don’t know what to do with a real woman. They think me…inexperienced and awkward.”

Rosa shook her head, “Even if you are inexperienced, Levi, that doesn’t make it a bad thing; you don’t need to fuck anyone to prove anything. Least of all, I don’t exactly want to be treated like I check list,” she grinned sheepishly.

“I figured you would be upset,” Leviathan said, looking to her, his eyes assessing her face. 

“Leviathan, you aren’t a notch on anyone’s bed post, as they say. These pacts, we made them individually, so they can be anything we want them to be. You want a simple friend who you can talk to, and who knows how to play games, I can do that. You want me to ride you stupid for a few hours, we can try that too,” she joked, making him blush profusely.

“Our relationships are what we make them, Levi, and we go at the pace our potential partners want to go. If I want to have sex, I know where I can go,” she joked.

Leviathan let out hiss, a furious one from the sound of things. His tail was twitching like a rattle snake. 

“Oh boy,” she said with a blink as she took a step away from him. Her hands up as she backed away.

“I didn’t mean to scare you,” he said shyly. Leviathan didn’t want to scare his friend. After hearing everything she’d told Belphegor; he knew he needed to have her back like she had Henry’s. She’d said everything he couldn’t articulate the night before. She really did understand. When they made her their consort, he figured he would do it because he didn’t want to be the one who didn’t. He hadn’t thought much about her since. They didn’t converse all the much, so he saw no reason to change that, up until last night. 

“No, Levi, I’m not around you all that much so I don’t know how to read your cues yet. I’ll learn, I promise,” she said with a friendly smile. He was cute when he was contrite. He was smart too, and she had a thing for smart men.

Leviathan nervously spoke, “Um, would it be…do you mind if…I hold you?” he asked with an awkwardness of a teen boy.

Rosa smiled, “Sure!” his tail moved so deftly and with a speed she didn’t anticipate, wrapping itself around her waist. He pulled her toward him slowly. Leviathan liked the feel of her, he liked her gentle nature too. She really did have a soft spot for animals. She was talking gently to Henry, who seemed to be pleased with the attention. She was excited with seeing Henry reacting to her whisper soft gentle voice. 

“He likes you, probably more than he would,” he said to her, looking at her, rather than Henry.

“I guess I’m his type!” she joked as she looked at Henry in his new tank. 

“I guess so,” he repeated watching her, a small bubble of happiness growing with him, “I guess so,” he whispered to himself. 


	4. The Devildom Consort - Satan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We continue our adventures..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! 
> 
> Here is the next installment! I'm working away on the 5th already! This one does have some smutty goodness!

The Devildom Consort – Satan

Lucifer quietly drank his coffee, reading the text Diavolo had sent him the night before. 

Leviathan and Rosa had joined him for breakfast almost every day for the last week. He usually ate earlier than the others, and he found that eating with Leviathan when the others were not about made it easier for them to converse. 

Rosa on the other hand, who was still sitting in Mammon’s seat because the little bastard refused to come home until Asmodeus was dealt with for ruining his room, was quietly reading a book on her DDD. Lucifer relented that he would be furious as well, especially after Rosa explained it. He couldn’t very well punish Belphegor and not punish Asmodeus for what he’d done. 

“So apparently I need to sit in a meeting with you this morning?” Rosa asked of Lu, who despite how little he slept, looked like a fucking _God_ every morning. He caught her eyes and gave her such a heated look she took in a breath, her skin heating before she could think of something else. She looked back to him after swallowing. 

“It appears so, and no, I have no idea what this is about. Isn’t it fun, surprises at every turn?” he asked, his tone was one of amusement. The look he was giving her was anything but. He didn’t like it, and he was warning her of that. She didn’t like it when he was on edge; it hurt her heart. 

Lucifer saw the concern in her brown eyes, _I really don’t deserve you, you should be worried about yourself, and here you are worried about me. I really need to show you how to hide your feelings,_ but the very thought of not being able to see how much she desired him, and practically undressed him with her eyes, didn’t sit very well. He sighed, “We will go as soon as you’re done, beloved.”

Leviathan had become accustomed to Lucifer calling Rosa endearments. Levi had begun to see what he often saw in his RPGs. Lucifer _loved_ Rosa. The realization took him aback when he’d figured it out. The way Lucifer looked at her when he thought nobody was looking. The way Rosa always seemed to face Lucifer when they were talking, even if it was in a group setting. Rosa’s body would naturally be turned slightly to him. Her body language was all there, and so was Lucifer’s. 

He hadn’t said anything, because, well, they had agreed to share her, and, he wasn’t quite ready to do anything with her. He didn’t mind it now when he woke up with his tail wrapped around her. She’d sometimes fall asleep holding his hand too. Other times, Lucifer was wrapped around her so tightly, it was as if his eldest brother thought someone would snatch her up in the middle of the night. 

A couple of days ago, Leviathan had finally broached the subject with Lucifer. 

“Why don’t you just tell her how you really feel?” Leviathan asked as he was sitting in Lucifer’s study. 

Lucifer had stiffened, his back ramrod straight, “There is nothing for me to discuss with you about this matter.”

“I can see it, if the others start looking very closely, they’ll see it too. I don’t know why you are ashamed of it,” Leviathan sighed.

“Ashamed? Leviathan, I do not feel shame, for caring for someone who thinks of others, even if it means her harm. I am not ashamed of her, or what I… _feel_ for her. Do you know what danger I would put her in, if they _knew_?” he growled out, bracing both hands on his desk, his demon form emerging with an aura of malice. 

“You know what danger she’s in, because you _haven’t_ told her? I saw it, Lucifer, and I’m buried in a console nearly eighteen hours a day! She needs to know so that she can defend herself appropriately,” Leviathan insisted, his demonic side emerging as well. 

“She cannot stop anyone who would do her harm anyway, Levi. There’s nothing to gain from…burdening her with knowledge she is not ready to accept, let alone survive,” Lucifer insisted stubbornly. 

Leviathan sighed, “How do you know she isn’t ready to hear it. From where I’m standing, she can’t stop looking at you half as much as you don’t keep your eyes off her.”

“She does?” asked Lucifer holding a gloved hand to his chest.

“You haven’t fucking noticed! You call me dense!” Leviathan said with a shake of his head, disapproval all over his expression. 

“Fuck off, Levi,” growled Lucifer. 

Leviathan smirked, “I wonder which one of you will figure it out first, it’s like the best game.”

“Get out, Leviathan,” Lucifer snapped. 

Leviathan snickered at the memory. They’d been done breakfast and he was watching Rosa and Lucifer steel themselves as they headed out of the dinning room and toward the palace. He didn’t envy them, that’s for certain.

He went back to his musing about the days after he’d talked to Lucifer about his feelings. 

Lucifer had glared at him all day but did nothing else. Rosa was as sweet as ever, she was still not talking to Belphegor, and Leviathan could tell it was starting to grate Belphegor. 

Belphegor had approached him after their fight, Leviathan looking him over as if he were a worm on a hook, “What do you want?”

“Look, I didn’t mean to hurt Henry, and sure as hell didn’t mean to piss Rosa off. She’s not even returning my text,” Belphegor grumbled. 

“How is that my problem?” Leviathan had demanded starting to walk away from Belphegor.

“I miss her,” Belphegor blurted out and then growled, “Not just the sex, I just…she is good to converse with, and I miss that.”

“She is great to talk to; she listens, but again, how is this my problem? You fucked me over, or did you forget?”

“Look, I fucked up, okay, I fucking get it. Now, can you please tell Rosa to return my messages,” Belphegor asked, his expression pained because he had to ask. 

“Ask Lucifer,” Leviathan stated while he walked away. 

“Fuck, Levi, I just want to talk to her!” Belphegor growled.

“Then go to her, you sleepy ass fuck,” Leviathan snapped. He was a busy demon and didn’t have the time to deal with the emotional hang ups of others. 

Rosa walked into Diavolo’s study with Lucifer. He’d opened the door for her after being given permission to walk in. The urge to touch his shoulder was difficult to suppress but she did. She couldn’t hide all of her feelings, but she could definitely keep the Prince from knowing how deep they went. 

They took a seat as Diavolo motioned, giving them permission to do so. 

“Good Morning, Lucifer, Rosa, I hope you are both well,” he began. 

Lucifer and Rosa both greeted him and affirmed they were well, Diavolo then continued, “I have some news; I will be going to Earth again and would like Rosa to come with me.”

Rosa blinked and took in a quick breath, “I don’t mind, my Lord, but, whatever for?”

“I heard you needed to get some of your things, and I will have an opportunity to make a couple of meetings while I am there.”

“Oh,” Rosa brightened. She wouldn’t mind getting more clothing that fit her. She also wouldn’t mind looking in on her house. 

Lucifer was gritting his teeth. He didn’t like it. He didn’t like Rosa going off without him, not so soon after their pact. He _loathed_ that feeling of need. He didn’t want to look at her excitement; he didn’t want to see her lit up. Of course, she’d want to go home; it’s familiar and she did have some need of what items she had at home.

Rosa wanted to be excited, but she wasn’t all that sure. She wasn’t sure if she felt comfortable going with the Prince by herself. She after all didn’t know him all that well, and it made her feel out of her depth. 

“Solomon will be coming with us as well!” Diavolo declared happily. 

Rosa wanted to throw up. She didn’t want to go anywhere with that Wizard of Waverly Place ass bitch. Draco Malfoy knock off, she thought to herself. She could do little about that. She nodded, realizing that it wasn’t so much a request, as it was a command. 

She sneaked a glance toward Lucifer, and she could tell, that though he was holding himself with dignity, like he always did; he was hellfire on the inside. She fought and won the urge to soothe him. 

Diavolo was talking about his plans, plans she was no longer paying attention to. She didn’t want Solomon knowing exactly where she lived. She didn’t want him to share a hotel room. She would need to think of something quick. 

“I would ask Lucifer if he would like to come along, but he mentioned yesterday that he was bogged down with some matters,” Diavolo explained with a smile. 

Rosa then added with a nod, “Of course,” she said in understanding. Lucifer’s workload was no secret; it was a topic of discussion amongst them time and again. 

They were dismissed a few minutes later, after discussing the logistics. As they exited, Barbatos informed her that she could return to class now, as there were no messages for her that day. She nodded and thanked him with a polite smile, before starting off toward the foyer. 

Lucifer was engulfed in a fury so hot, it felt as if he’d burn from the inside out. He followed after Rosa shortly after parting ways with Barbatos who handed him files he was set to look over for the rest of the day. 

“Rosa,” he called out as he caught her as she went down the steps of the Palace. 

She turned to him and sighed, “Is it me? Do I attract stupid shit? It’s starting to give me a complex,” she muttered as he caught up with her and they started walking toward the Academy together. 

Lucifer smiled, “You attracted Mammon,” he suggested with amusement. Trying his best not to burden her with the anger within him. It truly was not her doing; though he was starting to resent that her life was being toyed with to get to him. He didn’t think it was accident that he was being quietly forbidden from going with her. Diavolo could have commanded him; he chose not to. 

She laughed and said, “That’s not fair, he at the very least isn’t putting me in close quarters with Solomon. Mammon would cut him up into quarters, though,” she muttered.

Lucifer would have to agree. They’d talked with one another after discussing the Solomon situation. He had managed to piss them all off, and that was no easy feat. Rosa was theirs, and anyone encroaching on that was a fool. Lucifer would have to get involved if it continued. 

“You need to take one of us with you; that is not a request,” Lucifer stated firmly.

“I’m already narrowing it down, handsome,” she said softly as they walked.

He smiled, “Good, from the sound of things, you have an idea.”

“Satan,” she said with a smirk.

Lucifer gave her a singular nod, “Perfect,” he agreed. Satan was his most intelligent brother and would stay focused while on Earth. His other brothers would be distracted, too brash, or would say something they weren’t supposed to. 

“I’ll ask him after school, and I normally don’t ask this in public but, Lu, can I have a hug?” she said, her voice sounding defeated. Her shoulder had slumped. Rosa was just too tired to keep up in this emotional rollercoaster. Her life was being pulled one way and another and the weight of that was becoming too much to bear. 

He frowned, _Oh no, no, no, nobody brings you low, beloved,_ he pulled her to him with one arm, kissing her brow, “We would not let anything happen to you, Rosa. You belong to us, you belong to _me¸_ ” he whispered to her. 

Rosa sighed, embracing him with both arms, “I really needed to hear this, I feel lost again. I’m constantly being throw off balance here and it’s starting to piss me off,” she muttered.

Lucifer smiled into her hair, “That’s my girl,” he whispered, “For every situation anyone puts you through; let the price be so steep they refuse to pay it again.”

“You’re kidding right? You’d fuck with me just to see the fireworks,” she muttered again, making Lucifer laugh. 

“You are a thing of beauty when riled,” he replied as they parted, Rosa looking in much better spirits. 

“Thank you, for comforting me,” she said with a nod of her head. 

Lucifer wanted to do a dozen different things. Kiss her, claim her, scold her, love her…, he hardly knew himself in this. He wasn’t sure he wanted to. Somehow walking into the unknown set of feelings revolving around her seemed far too enticing to shy away. “Get to class, then go ask Satan, though, if he says no, you let me know. He’s not getting a damn choice,” he finished regally. 

“Oh, he’s being voluntold is he?”

“What?” Lucifer asked, perplexed.

“He is being volunteered, by force,” she laughed making Lucifer smirk. 

“I like that, I will use that in the future,” he said with a nod and a chuckle.

“Alright, I’ll see you later, maybe by then I’ll be told I’ll be marrying the bastard at the rate I’m going,” she muttered.

Lucifer growled so loudly it made her jump and twirl to look at him. 

Before she said a word, he held up a hand, “Go to class, Rosa.”

She nodded and headed into the building without a backward glance. The day had just begun and she was already over it. 

Satan knew she was sneaking looks at him. He just didn’t know why. She looked so uncertain, it was beginning to pique his curiosity. Mammon had returned from vacation, or so it was being called. Though, the second-born was far quieter than he usually was. Asmodeus had been punished severely for what he’d done to Mammon’s closet of clothes. It was said Mammon refused to come back until it was handled. It bespoke of how much Lucifer wanted them all under his watchful eye, that he caved and did so. 

Rosa was sitting beside Belphegor again, and he was now trying his best to talk to her. 

She didn’t have the energy to be angry with him anymore, and besides, she wasn’t the type to keep that long of a grudge. “Belphegor, it’s fine, I’m sorry that I ignored you, the polite thing would have been to tell you to screw off,” she explained, making the youngest brother grin. 

“I would have appreciated even that, yes. I don’t want us at odds, and I am sorry for ruining your things,” he said sincerely. He liked that she was willing to admit having handled it wrong. Belphegor had to remind himself that this was why she was their consort. They needed someone with maturity, and she had enough of it to make them heed her. 

“So you’re going to Earth?” Belphegor quietly. 

All of the brothers looked to her, as they were just now hearing of it. 

“What?” asked Mammon with a smile that was more feral than friendly. He’d just gotten back, he wanted to talk to her, hell, sleep beside her. He just needed the calming effect she had on him.

“Diavolo,” she said as an explanation, which served good enough for most of them. 

“Well, that isn’t such a bad thing,” pipped up Asmodeus with a smile.

“…Solomon is going too,” she muttered. 

Their cutlery clattered on their plates almost collectively. 

Asmodeus’ smile faded from his face, “What?”

Satan’s ire was consuming him. He looked to Lucifer who nodded in affirmation. “This is not to be borne, he has all but pressed his suit with you despite us forbidding him from doing so! To put-you’d be dormed with him if you stay more than a night!”

“We are going for two,” she grimaced with a nod. 

“No!” they all but shouted, all but Lucifer who was taking a deep drink of his wine. 

“As our Consort, one of us can go with you if we so desire, so, I will go,” Satan declared bluntly. 

Mammon blinked and shouted in indignation, “Hey what about-,”

“No,” the others all said firmly. 

“Satan would be best,” agreed Beelzebub who was angry enough to lose his appetite, at least for the moment. 

“I, err, had planned on asking him,” Rosa said quietly. 

Satan blinked, now he understood her trepidation and why she was looking at him with a look of concern. She’d been worried that he’d deny her. Well that was sure as hell not going to happen. She was intelligent and very kind, more than he could say of many of his brothers. Solomon had kissed her; he sure as hell wasn’t getting a chance to do it again. 

She then said, “My concern was that we’d also be going to my house, since I need to get some of my things. I didn’t want him knowing where I live, actually that rather terrifies me,” she admitted with a sigh. 

“I hadn’t thought about that, honey,” Asmodeus said with a look of sympathy. 

Satan shook his head, “He can wait in the damned car,” his voice was cold. 

Rosa nodded, “Okay, well, I’m not internally screaming anymore, so there’s that.”

Leviathan then spoke up, surprising most of the brothers, “Find that console…”

Rosa’s eyes grew bright as she laughed, “There is no way I could find that console, it’s been gone for over six years, I’m beginning to question whether or not it even existed,” she grinned. 

Leviathan laughed, “Find it!”

“Ugh, all these chores!” she chortled. 

Lucifer sat back and relaxed. The tension broken, and now with Satan’s cooperation, he could accept her leaving the Devildom without him. 

“It’s password protected too, and I don’t remember which one of my bratty sisters changed it last, to establish dominance,” she chortled. 

Asmodeus blinked and gasped, “You have, sisters, and Leviathan knew before me?”

“Oh no, Asmo…Lu knew before you too,” she said with a grin. 

Leviathan snickered at Asmodeus’ pout. 

“The spirit week is coming; you better get ready to shopping with me to get you a wedding dress!” Asmodeus declared. 

“Err, no,” she said with a shake of her head, “Beside I have a wedding dres-

“What?” they all exclaimed again, this time, even Lucifer was giving her a glare. 

“Relax, I’m not married. I was engaged a couple of years back. I broke it off when I found out he was cheating on me, we were actually six months from our wedding day,” she said.

“Wait, he betrayed you, while you parents were-,” Asmodeus’ lips were a thin line of rage. 

“Yeah, they died shortly before I got engaged,” she said with a nod she jumped when they all seemed to simultaneous explode into their demon form. 

“Whoa, whoa, trust me, I dodged a bullet, better I find out that he was trash before I was married to him! There’s no need to be so angry,” she explained.

“There is every reason to be angry,” said Belphegor, his voice colder than she’d ever heard it.

“Okay, wrong crowd,” she joked lightly. 

“Is he alive,” Lucifer asked in a tone far too cordial and polite to be honest. 

“I assume so, I try to forget he exists, and I actually was doing a pretty good job until we started talking about weddings,” she tried to joke. 

“He broke your heart,” Asmodeus said tersely.

“Yeah, well, people for the most part are trash, what can I say?” she said with a sardonic smile.

“It made you doubt that you could be loved, didn’t it?” Asmodeus asked, seeing far more into her emotions than she cared to voice. 

She sighed, there was no point in avoiding the conversation now, “At first, but then I remembered that if my difficult as fuck siblings could be loved; I wasn’t that much of a stretch. He took advantage of my vulnerability. I lost my parents and had five younger sisters in mourning as well. He wanted the hero worship; I didn’t quite have the time to stroke his ego, so he cheated. Had I been in my right mind I would have seen through it, but ya know, utter devastation has a way of blinding you.”

“I figured it would have broken you far more than that,” said Asmodeus with a sad nod. 

“It did, but I’m just too fucking stubborn to let anyone like that have a single part of me, and I would never give him the satisfaction of thinking he had enough power to ruin me; because he didn’t. He was riding the wave of my having lost my first and only source of emotional security. He wasn’t shit,” she declared, her voice cold. 

“There was no other male you could rely on?” asked Mammon.

Rosa shook her head and said, “No, but, the dynamics in a Mexican family are different. Men aren’t in charge. So, even if I was married, he wouldn’t have made much of a difference. Even my sisters’ husbands must abide be me. As my parent’s eldest daughter, that’s what happens. Essentially, even as my sisters marry and have children, as all of them do, they’d still consult with me before making a big family decision. I have the last word, period.”

“You weren’t this bold when you first got here,” said Asmo again.

“I’m dealing with something altogether different when I’m here. I’m dealing with humans back home; I assure you, them I can handle,” she said with confidence. 

“Wait, wait, you’re the oldest?” asked Mammon with a laugh.

“Yes, I am,” she chuckled. 

“Well that explains why you’re so bossy,” said Asmodeus with a grin.

“Or have the patience to deal with all this bullshit?” she asked sweetly. 

They shared a laugh, and once again, the tension broke. Rosa wasn’t sure how it was they kept going from one tense filled moment to another. To be fair, she thought, it wasn’t as if she shared much about her life. She knew more about theirs than they other way around, at least, up until that moment. 

After dinner, she made her way to the music room. The boys had all one their own way, and she wanted time alone. Rosa was feeling dejected. Rehashing her failed relationship had brought back ghosts she thought she had long exorcised. Brian had been a good guy, up until he wasn’t; thus, proving he was trash from the start. How had she missed that? Was she so blinded by affection, she failed to see the monster below? 

Was this happening again? Was she starting to love beings who would turn on her the moment it suited them? It was their nature, theirs was a path long followed, and she was but I mere speed bump. She sighed and buried her face in her hands. Whatever it was she would decide; she needed to do it quickly. She needed to either let them into her heart freely or expel them completely and keep it that way. 

She then groaned. If someone like Brian had been given a chance, was it fair not to give the Lords their own? 

Amanda walked into the music room and gave a sigh, “Finally, I kept looking for you everywhere. I even approached Lucifer, me, approaching Demon Daddy on my own, you get it? Are you okay?” she asked as she sat beside her Rosa. 

Rosa sighed, “I don’t know what to do.”

Amanda smiled, “It’s that devil dick, I tell ya,” she joked putting her left hand on her friend’s right shoulder, “What’s wrong?”

Rosa explains her thought process after her failed engagement. Amanda sighed and said, “I mean, that’s some bullshit, and guys are trash.”

“Yeah, I’m beginning to understand why people say that, but, what about _them?”_ Rosa asked, slumping her shoulders as she set her hands on her knees. 

“Rosa, for as smart as you are, you’re pretty damn dense,” she joked. 

“Ugh I hate it when people do that,” she groaned. 

“Look, I can’t say if they love you, or anything like that, but I can tell you, they all seem pretty attached to you. It’s like, they want to do their own thing, and they do, but they always seem to come back and touch base with you. It’s minor too, like they will just pop in and look in on you, as Mammon seems to do, and then go on his merry, or the twins will drag you off to go watch a film and eat, I’ve been there a couple of times when they’ve done it, remember? They aren’t always up on you, but they’ll be touching you in some way. Leviathan is…talking. Like, he asked me about some of the anime I had in my arms from an Akuzon order I placed. He’s never talked to me before, ever. That’s you, Rosa. So, yeah, maybe it isn’t what we humans would call a normal relationship; but is it any less precious? Does it make it any less valid?” Amanda asked. 

Rosa teared up, “Holy fuck, when you put it like that,” she sniffed. 

“Though, I can almost guarantee you, Lucifer is head over heels besotted with you. Demon Daddy’s eyes are always on you, if you’re in the room. Though, I must warn you, that isn’t going to make you too many friends,” Amanda said with a sigh. 

“I don’t give a fuck,” Rosa said and laughed with Amanda. 

“Even if it’s fleeting, isn’t it better than not allowing yourself to be cared for, and to care for them?” Amanda finally asked. 

Rosa gave her one last nod before saying, “Well, like I text you earlier, I’m off to Earth tomorrow for two days, wish me luck, and thank you, for, helping me through this,” she said, giving Amanda a gentle hug. 

“Good luck, and have fun while you’re up there, bring me some snacks!” Amanda exclaimed as they headed out of the music room. 

“I don’t know if I can but if I am giving a chance, I’m doing it!” Rosa promised, heading toward Lucifer’s bedroom. 

She’d gotten accustomed to sleeping with him, them. It was nice to cuddle with someone. That was the one aspect, aside from the sex, that she missed the most. Rosa yawned as she neared the bedroom. She went to knock as the door opened and Leviathan pulled her in without ceremony. 

“Ack!” Rosa exclaimed as Leviathan dragged her in, “Leviathan, what-,” Lucifer was smiling when he met eyes with her. 

“Our rooms will be done by the time you get back!”

She laughed, “Okay, that is something to be excited about! Oh, and I see you have a list, am I right to think that it’s a list of what you want me to bring you?” she asked with a knowing smile as she looked to Leviathan who was indeed holding a list of items. 

Leviathan blushed and sputtered, “Well, I mean, you a-are going, and it’s not likely that Lord Diavolo would deny you!”

“Everyone keeps thinking that but I’m wondering if you get that he does it because it’s what he wanted to begin with, ya’ll need to remember that,” she shook her head at Leviathan.

“Please?” he groaned. 

“I’ll try, gimme the damn list before I change my mind, you will owe me, you realize this?”

“Fuck,” he groaned and gave a sigh of resignation, “Fine, I’ll owe you one.”

“Alright, as long as we understand each other,” she grinned tucking the list into her pocket. 

“Mammon was at the door earlier demanding to see you?”

“So naturally you let him think I was in here and avoiding him,” she finished looking between the two brothers. 

Lucifer smirked, “I didn’t say a thing.”

“Uh huh, that’s exactly what you did. That means you _didn’t_ tell him I wasn’t here. So naturally he’d think I _was_ ,” she said with a narrowed look.

“Foiled again, beloved,” he said with a small smile. 

“You don’t throw a game you’re not more than willing to lose, in any case! I’m going to take a shower-,” they heard another knock. 

Lucifer motioned for her to go to the bathroom and do as she would. If someone else was there to see her; they’d be fucking right off, as far as Lucifer was concerned. He wasn’t going to see her for two days; he wanted his time with her. 

Lucifer opened the door to find Satan, “Yes?”

“I need to talk to her,” Satan stated firmly.

“She’s in the shower, and you’ll be talking to her plenty,” he went to shut the door, but Satan stopped him. 

“It’s about how to handle Solomon, Lucifer. I don’t have time to deal with your possessiveness. It’s ridiculous and misplaced in a polyamorous relationship; which is what this is. We all have a right to her, that was the agreement, now, let her know I came by, or I will let her know tomorrow and she’ll know you lied,” Satan said, stalking off toward his room. 

Lucifer growled but shut the door. The little shit knew exactly how to circumvent him. He’d have to tell Rosa now. 

Leviathan then said, “Not fair.”

Lucifer smirked, “No, it never is.”

“You need to tell her you love her; especially after what happened to her. She was ready to get married,” Leviathan stated.

Lucifer had been so furious it had taken everything in him to keep from stalking off into the night to go to Earth, find the little fuck who’d played with her heart and rip him apart. Her honesty had made it more heartbreaking. She would be a fantastic mate/wife. She was loyal, fiercely so. The fact that she would try to soothe them even when it was her who was wronged. His chest ached again. 

“I don’t know how to begin, Leviathan, this isn’t as uncomplicated as one of your games. If she is not ready to hear it, truly hear what I have to say; there will be little point to it,” Lucifer allowed himself to say. 

Rosa headed out of Lucifer’s bedroom after showering and being told that Satan needed to speak with her. She’d brushed out here hair and let to dry down her back. She was dressed in black hooded tunic and black leggings. She was barefooted because she really didn’t want to bother with shoes this late at night.

She rounded the corner heading toward Satan’s room to see him parting ways, with him half dressed, and a girl looking rumpled and her hair in a bit of a tangle. She guessed what they must have been doing shortly before she’d made her way there. 

Satan had looked over and noticed her, blushing some as she realized she’d come to her own conclusion as to his state of undress and the condition of his companion’s clothing and hair. His companion gave him a kiss as she fairly skipped back toward her dorm. 

Rosa looked amused at his blush as she approached, he had his arms crossed over his chest now, clearly embarrassed to be so under dressed.

“You can relax you know, it’s not like I’m not aware that you’re a mature Demon. Do, you, want to go get dressed before we talk or are you good like that?” she asked politely, her amusement still bright in her eyes. 

Satan now realized, he hated the idea of Rosa not being jealous or at the very least annoyed. It meant she didn’t care for him either way. It meant that to her, this didn’t matter to him. Of course, she would be the woman of his acquaintance who took quick efficient showers and was dressed quickly enough not to keep him waiting long. What was worse is that she’d done it because she wanted to speak to him, not bed him. His mind was scrambled. He shouldn’t care what she thought either way.

“Satan, are you alright? I can go if you’d rather just…talk about it tomorrow, or you can text me if you’re more comfortable that way?” she asked kindly, her expression one of concern. 

Satan sighed, “No, let…I’ll just get a shirt, I’ll meet you in the music room, is that alright?’

“Yeah, no prob

“You’re barefoot!” he exclaimed. 

“Yes, I wasn’t planning on going farther than your bedroom and then headed back when you were done talking with me. It’s not a big deal.

“Humans catch colds, you could become ill,” he said with a frown.

“Not likely, though, you have to admit it would be hilarious if I died from a cold here, instead of being mauled to death by a demon; I mean, what a way to go!” she joked. 

“No, I don’t think it’s humorous at all, you, dying isn’t amusing!” he snapped. 

Rosa raised a brow and said, “Alright, hold up. I don’t need you talking to me like that, and well, clearly, you’re not in the right frame of mind for any company of mine. So, we’ll talk about it tomorrow, and no, I’m not asking,” she said firmly as she turned and headed back toward Lucifer’s bedroom. 

Satan walked after her, “Wait, look, no, I-“

“Satan, I said I would talk to you tomorrow, or text me and we can discuss it then. I’d rather spend my night before I leave with some amicable conversation, not someone getting surly because I made a dark joke,” she said with a shake of her head as she kept walking. 

“I do not want you harmed,” he insisted. 

She turned to him and walked toward him, looking up to him, though not by much as he wasn’t as tall as Lucifer. “Satan, you have the darkest humor, I think I have ever heard. Your sense of humor would leave fingerprints on charcoal. Yet, you’re thrown off by my joke. Yeah, I don’t think so. It’s the sex, it can make the best of us emotional, and sometimes, we really can’t choose the emotion. I’ll talk to you tomorrow,” she said again and stalked off. 

Satan found himself breaking out into a smile. “Fingerprints on charcoal, that’s clever,” he said to himself. She really was very clever, he thought to himself as he padded back to his bedroom. He too was barefoot. He was looking forward to figuring out exactly _how_ clever she truly was. 

Rosa was annoyed, her time wasted, but seeing him half-dressed was a reward, she supposed. He had a great body, but, so did they all. She’d seen Leviathan half-dressed now too and being in Lucifer’s arms had proven exactly what he was hiding behind all those elegant layers. 

She knocked and walked into Lucifer’s bedroom, only to see him getting dressed again. 

“Lu?” she asked as he noticed her. 

“I’ve been called to meet with the Prince,” he said tersely. 

Oh, how her Prince hated being at someone’s beck and call. It twisted her insides to see him like that.

She walked over to him and brushed his hands gently aside as she began to button the collar of his shirt before beginning to help him with his coat. 

Lucifer realized this was the single most erotic experience he’d ever been a part of. Feeling her hands help him dress, felt as if she was preparing him for battle. He was engulfed with lust again. 

“Why are you back so soon,” his voice sounded rough even to his ears, but he was far too aroused, and could little control it at this point. 

“He, err, had just finished entertaining a lady friend and he really wasn’t in the mood, no, it was me who made the call, so, here I am. I figured I would spend some time with you, now that Levi’s fast asleep; whatcha do, drug him?” she whispered, making Lucifer rest his brow on hers as they shared the amusement. 

“I was tempted,” he whispered. 

“No joke, I fantasized about it when I was younger, but I don’t do well in confined spaces, so jail was a no-go,” she joked as she smoothed out his lapels. 

She looked up at him, with the stars in her eyes and Lucifer couldn’t breathe. He had to get out, “Yes, well, thank you for your help,” he said gruffly, breaking whatever spell they’d been under. 

She backed away again, at the more respectable distance and nodded, “You’re welcome, if I don’t get to see you before I leave tomorrow, have a good set of days,” she said with a kind smile. 

His chest ached again, “Yes,” he whispered, “You too,” he added. 

She nodded and headed toward the bathroom after grabbing her pajamas. 

Lucifer willed himself to go out the door, after closing it behind him he rested against the nearest wall. Why did it feel as if she was leaving him for good? His mind and heart were at war, with one pushing to go to who he wanted, while the other demanded he honor his word, and move passed his own desires. 

He could little afford to give into his heart; he had not the choice. 

Rosa was dressed and heading up the palace stairs. She hadn’t seen Lucifer that morning, and she very much felt like it was on purpose. She tried to ignore the hurt she felt, reminding herself that controlling human emotions was one of their ploys. Lucifer could make anyone believe what they wanted; she was obviously no exception. 

After all, if she cared about someone, especially before leaving on a trip, she would want to say goodbye in person before they left. She supposed she had expected more after Amanda had spoken with her. So, it’s not like he made any promises and she needed to do well and remember that. Holding him to feelings he never claimed to have was unfair. She made it to the main palace doors to see Barbatos opening them for her. 

“Good Morning, Rosa, have you broken your fast?” he asked politely.

“Yes, I did eat, not much though, I’m excited,” she said, despite all the misgivings, she really was. 

She hadn’t seen hide or hair of Satan that morning, but she figured he’d show up when he needed to, so she hadn’t bothered to text him. 

Solomon walked in shortly after, sitting beside her in the foyer after being ushered in by Barbatos. 

“You excited?” he asked casually. 

“Yeah, I guess I am,” she said politely. 

“I heard we are going to your home country,” he said with a smile.

“Yes, you are correct,” she agreed, no point in lying, really. 

“Tell me, why did they make a pact with you, Rosa? What makes you so special?” he asked, his tone was amicable; the question was far too loaded, and she wanted nothing to do with it.

Satan’s voice came from near the door, “How is that any of your business, mortal?” his voice was ice and his gaze was equally frosty as he glared at Solomon.

Solomon sighed with annoyance, “Do you all ever stop interrupting conversations?”

Rosa then said, “Bold of you to assume that I thought this was anything less than an interrogation, Solomon.” Her voice wasn’t as frosty as Satan’s, but she wasn’t friendly either. 

Solomon came to his feet, “Lord Diavolo, good morning!” he said brightly. 

Rosa came to her feet shortly after, observing the Prince politely. Lucifer walked out behind him, a few seconds later, but Rosa kept her eyes trained on the Prince. 

“I’m glad to see you’re so excited to get going! I was just talking to Lucifer about this adventure and he told me he couldn’t think of anything more mundane!” the Prince laughed. 

Rosa didn’t look to Lucifer, but gave the Prince a small smile, as the Prince said, “Well, some of us take pleasures in the smaller things, right, Rosa?”

Rosa’s smile grew, his happiness really was infections, “Right,” she agreed, but said nothing else. She looked to Satan as he came to stand beside her. He leaned down to whisper something in her ear as Solomon and the Prince began to have an excitable conversation about some topic. 

“You said you owned those books about King Solomon, right?” Satan whispered, noting her soft powdery floral scent. It smelled divine on her, and she looked pretty in her red wine-colored tunic, black leggings and tanned boots. Her hair was in a French braid down her back. He wondered if it was as soft as it looked. 

Rosa pretended he’d said something funny and whispered, “Yes, and a few others, you can have a look when we get to my place, but I don’t want him in my house,” she added.

“I’ll make sure of that,” Satan assured her, taking her right hand in his left one and lacing his fingers with hers. 

The Prince then looked to Satan and Rosa holding hands and smiled, “It will be a treat for you as well, won’t it, Satan? Having your Consort to yourself for a couple of days?”

Satan gave the Prince a nod of his head, “Yes, it will.”

Rosa said nothing but she could feel Lucifer’s gaze boring into her. She wouldn’t look, he wanted distance, clearly. He would get it; she was relieved to know that once she got back, she’d go back to her own space, and wouldn’t have to share his any longer. 

As they got ready to part leave, Satan whispered to her, “Rosa, normally I’d let the bastard suffer with it, but…”

Rosa felt her heart break, and she knew what she would have to do. She couldn’t very well snub Lucifer, even if he did it to her. Which, she was almost sure he would, so she steeled herself for it. “You’re right, united front, right?” she whispered to Satan.

He gave her a bright smile, “That’s right, Kitten,” he added the endearment easily, Rosa knew it was meant for anyone who was listening in. 

She gulped her misgivings down and parted from Satan, walking over to Lucifer who was standing steadfast, looking as gorgeous as he ever did. 

“Can I say goodbye?” she asked politely as she again, kept the respectable distance. 

Lucifer was prepared to be ignored and to deal with the undermining effect it would have on him. Not being important enough to be greeted by ones Consort would do that. Yet here she was, and somehow, he knew she was prepared to be snubbed. 

“You may, from there,” he said mercilessly, his heart shattering at the look of quiet, albeit pained look in her eyes. 

“Of course,” she whispered and said, “I’ll see you in a couple days, goodbye,” she finished by sheer force of will, turning and heading back to Satan. 

Lucifer heard some of the snickers at her expense, and the force of the hate that hit him over it, he could not name or control. He watched as she leaned into Satan, lacing her hand with his. Her head rested on his shoulder. He could feel her anguish; a woman that not so long ago would have quivered in his presence from sheer terror, had come to him and embarrassed herself so that he would save face. 

Rosa had bent, so that he wouldn’t look weak. Yet, he felt weak now, watching her seek comfort elsewhere, knowing she would not find it in him. He very much wanted to raze the entire area in his anger. He felt a wound deep within him that he could not name. She didn’t look back; he wouldn’t have either, had he been in her place. 

They disappeared shortly after, leaving him in their wake. Barbatos walked over to him and said, “The prince requested that I offer any help you should need in his absence,” Barbatos gave a small bow before parting ways with Lucifer. 

He needed to get some air, he walked out of the Palace willing the pain in his chest would be left behind. 

Rosa had practically grappled onto Satan as they’d disappeared. He’d held her close in response, trying to soothe her. He forgot that she’d been unconscious the first time she traveled through a portal. “It’s alright, Rosa,” he soothed.

“You know what, if I ever thought you were over emotional, I take it back, you’ve handled all this so much better than I have,” she whispered as she let go, looking up at him.

Satan sighed, “I hated seeing you do it, but you know how it is,” and with that, they gave the Prince and Solomon who were conversing now too. 

The Prince walked over to Rosa who smiled at him, feeling the bright hot sun on her face felt wonderful. 

“So, this is, _Los Angeles_ is it?” Diavolo was excited. The expression on Rosa’s face was one of utter rapture. 

That morning had been eventful, Lucifer had been in an ill-temper, but had refused to discuss it and had simply done what Diavolo had expected him to do. He knew Lucifer was furious about not coming along, but Diavolo had his reasons. He had seen the chance in Lucifer, he was smiling more, far less tense. Diavolo had figured that it was because of Rosa. Yet he still seemed resistant to discussing his true feelings for the mortal woman. 

So, Diavolo had figured since he had to attend to some matters in the area Rosa lived; he would bring her along with the one person Lucifer would loathe to travel with her. Diavolo knew very well that Solomon seemed to have a usual interest in Rosa, and he too wanted to know what that interest was. Diavolo had made his decision about Rosa after her attachment to the seven lords, and theirs to her had become apparent; he would allow her to stay indefinitely and could travel as she desired with whichever of the brothers she wished. 

He wasn’t ready to tell her that though, nor would he make it Solomon’s business. He also knew Rosa would loathe to have Solomon know where she lived, so he was planning a little excursion for the sorcerer and himself while Rosa and Satan went to her home. After all, it was appropriate for a Demon Lord and his Consort to attend places on their own. 

“Yes, yes, it is! Oh, I missed the sun!” she said, her voice a blissful purr Satan did not miss. 

She was a different woman suddenly. Like a flower opening to a sun’s rays. It was captivating. She turned to him and gave her a coy smile, he blushed immediately. 

“This is going to be so much fun!” she exclaimed to him. 

Diavolo was equally dazzled by Rosa’s change in personality. He figured that was what it felt like for her to be home. “So, our itinerary; Rosa and Satan will go to her home to recover whatever it is she wants to bring back with her. Solomon and I will attend those meetings I was hoping to catch. We will rendezvous at our hotel room tonight and then proceed to continue the rest of our trip together until tomorrow evening when we return to the Devildom. We have two vehicles to ourselves. I know Rosa can drive so you can go on your own.”

Rosa nodded with a bounce and then asked, “My Lord, can I bring back my cellphone, and, I should say, I am not above begging,” she laughed. 

Diavolo laughed, “Oh really?”

“Do not doubt my desire to have all of my music, pictures, e-books and other equally important information!” she laughed. 

“Very well, you may bring it back with you,” he permitted. He really couldn’t deny her when she was that charming. 

“Yes!” she threw her arms up in the air, she was having a better day already. 

Satan smiled as she turned to him, “Let’s go!” she said excitedly, taking his hand and walking toward one of the two vehicles that were retained for them. She got into the driver’s seat and started adjusting her mirrors and seat as Satan got in and started doing the same. 

They were on their way shortly after, Rosa happy to be driving in her home city again. “I’m so excited!” she said happily. 

“I can tell, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you this pumped up,” he said, he really was amazed. She sparkled with happiness; it was then he realized how difficult the move to the Devildom had been for her. She’d been living half a life. He wasn’t too happy about that. This side of her was beautiful. He needed to take a picture of her and send it to his brothers in their group chat. They needed to see this. He snapped a picture of her as she was driving. Laughing a way at something she’d said about the day. 

He wrote a quick message before sending it to their group chat. She looked over to him and said, “Thank you for comforting me back there, I, err, probably would have burst into tears if you hadn’t been there, and I really don’t want to be that girl,” she said with a look of relief. 

Satan nodded, “You’re welcome, and, honestly, I don’t know what in is wrong with Lucifer, but he had no need to be so…he could have been cordial at the very least,” Satan’s voice was terse. He really did think Lucifer had behaved boorishly. He was beginning to think that Lucifer may care more for Rosa than he let on. There seemed to be no other logical explanation for it. So, Satan smiled. Rosa may not be the kind to punish him; Satan was. So, he would take picture after picture, sending them to the group chat, so that Lucifer would be forced to see them, and know that he had no part in her happiness, by choice. 

Rosa drove for forty-five minutes before arriving to her neighborhood. It was street lined with trees on both sides, the houses had character, Satan thought, the lawns green and bright. As they pulled into a driveway, the two storied, Hacienda inspired white house sat neatly among a lush garden of fragrant roses and green grass. The Garage was attached, but Rosa did not pull into it. She turned off the car and proceeded to go toward the door.

Satan only paused to take a picture of her walking toward her house. He smiled, he wondered how they were taking all these, he could see they were being seen, but no comments were being made. He figured they were collectively seething. 

“Did you see the one of her driving?!” shrieked Asmodeus as the brothers were all gathered in the student council room. The six brothers were sitting about the room, looking at the pictures as Satan sent them.

“Who is that woman,” Asmodeus said with a shake of his head. He’d never seen her look so radiant. Her smiles were infectious and the happiness in her eyes was unlike anything he’d ever seen in her. He looked up to Lucifer, who had a solemn expression, but was still looking at the pictures like the rest of them. 

“He sent a video!” exclaimed Mammon who was glued to his phone too. 

Satan told her he would video her house to show the brothers. She’d laughed and agreed. He’d started recording just as she stepped into her living room, she started to talk to Satan, her eyes still full of joy and mischief, “So, this is my living room, my sisters all left their mark, or should I say damage in various because, I mean, why the hell not. I think at one point my father must have just resigned himself to the madness,” she laughed. 

Satan looked at the television, “That is enormous,” he said. 

“It is, this was a gift from my sister, Catherine who for whatever reason thought that it would help, I have no idea why, I normally don’t watch much TV because most of the time I’m at school, and dealing with _them,”_ she laughed as she motioned toward the kitchen that was just off the living room, that also connected to the dining room. “This the kitchen and dining room which isn’t all that exciting,” she added with a grin. 

“Where’s your room,” Satan wasn’t going to beat about the bush. He wanted to make this as painful to Lucifer as he could. 

“It’s upstairs with three other rooms and two bathrooms, but I’m not letting that be filmed,” she teased as she headed toward the back of the house, Satan following her. 

“Why not?” he asked casually. 

“I just don’t want to share that just yet,” she said firmly as she opened the double doors leading to a deck that led to an expansive backyard. “My parents really bought this house for this. I mean, they could kick us out here, to keep us from destroying the house,” she joked. 

“Were you all that really wild? I didn’t think girls would be.”

“Pfft, whoever told you that; lied. Girls are no different than boys at that age. They broke each other’s bones, they got into fist fights over the stupidest shit, Anna, my sister who’s only a year younger than me, we got into such rows over _clothes_ I think I kicked her in the face at one point and she pushed me down the stairs,” she stated firmly. 

Satan blinked, “How in hell did you survive all that?”

“I have no fucking clue, but we did and here we are. We get along great,” she said as she walked back into the house, Satan still recording. 

“Oh, there’s my phone, and my bookbag, yes!” she laughed and bounced on her feet. 

“Books?!” Satan asked.

She laughed, “Focus, focus, they’re course materials, you would-I’ll shut my ass up, since you clearly are!” she laughed again as she handed him one of the five books. 

“You were taking Psychology?” he asked incredulously.

“Yeah, my sisters are crazy; I wanted to make sure when I gave them labels, they were accurate,” she chortled making Satan grin. 

His smile could be heard in his voice, “Power Move, I respect that.”

“Wait, you were also studying sociology?” he asked with a shocked expression as she handed him the rest of the books. 

“Yes, it’s part of the reason I read people so well. It’s all tied together. Oh, and Satan, the books on King Solomon are on that shelf over there; take them all,” she instructed, pointing to a shell in the living room. 

The video panned to it as Satan walked to it. “My, you really do have some serious reading here,” he said with a whistle.

She smirked, “Is that condescension I note, I mean, you wouldn’t be implying that you figured I read silly little novels and nothing else, right?” she asked sweetly. 

Satan sighed, “That…yeah, I apologize.”

“Hm, well, why you look through those I’m going to get my clothes, charge, everything else that I need,” she called out as her footsteps were heard retreating and then heading up a stairwell. 

Satan sighed, “I’m turning this off now, I’ll let you all know what I find.”

The six brothers looked up to each other. 

“So, we’ve been dealing with a woman with multiple degrees of education,” Belphegor sighed. 

Lucifer already knew this but seeing her in her element was a different matter. He would take the time and look the video over slowly afterward. To see the details in her home he’d missed. With every joke, every laugh, every mischievous and playful look she’d given Satan, his heart hurt. 

Leviathan was observing Lucifer along with Asmodeus, they shared a look with one another but said nothing. Leviathan shook his head in disappointment. The gossip had already started. It had spread like wildfire; the Lord of Pride had all but dismissed his human Consort as if she were chattel. Apparently, she had approached him to say goodbye, and he’d treated her like one of those adoring clingy girls. Leviathan was angered, but he wouldn’t say anything yet. He hated that Satan had a chance to go with her; but he was glad Satan was sending them pictures. 

“Wow, she’s a totally different person when she’s out there! Her body even moves differently; confident, wow, well, this helps a whole lot,” Asmodeus stated with a small smile. 

Belphegor scoffed, “She isn’t a different person; she just doesn’t have to worry about getting a knife in her back from those around her,” Belphegor was looking at Lucifer as he said it. 

“What are you implying, Belphegor?” Lucifer asked, his voice hard. 

“Why did you treat her like that when she left? What the fuck did you get out of it?” Belphegor snapped back; his voice equally angry. 

Leviathan and Asmo shared a look before sitting back. 

This was going to be along evening. 

Satan made his way up to the second floor, looking into the bright rooms until he found Rosa. She was putting clothes into a suitcase and had a large garment bag that look to be a dress. 

“Is that your…wedding dress?” he asked as he set the books down on her bed, having walked in once he found her. 

She nodded looking to it, “I…I haven’t seen it since I put it in the back of my closet. It was just too pretty to get rid of.”

“You well get to wear it, and be seen in it,” he supplied as she motioned for him to put the books in her bag. He did so as she continued to pack it. 

It took her a couple of hours to finish up; she looked her house back up with the electronic keypad and headed to the car. Satan had brought out her things, so they were ready to go as soon as they were done. 

“So, I have one more errand to run before we head back to meet them,” she hedged. 

“What are you getting?” he asked. He surprisingly liked talking to her. She had so much interesting information, and her books were some he never had an interest in, but it seemed logical to study what she was studying. To know her better. 

“I promised Leviathan I’d get him some stuff, so we’re going to go shopping for that, and then we’re back to the Hotel,” she said with a smile.

He groaned making Rosa laugh, “Hey, I’d do the same for you, if you asked me to get you something to read while I was here,” she added with a happy tone. 

He sighed; he didn’t have a single doubt that she would in fact do that. Her house was full of things she’d done, and what her equally brilliant sisters did too. He’d taken pictures of a great many of her awards when she wasn’t looking, sending them to his brothers. More information to paint a broader picture. 

“You’re right, you’d do it for me, let’s go,” he sighed to which she gave him a kiss on the right cheek. His face bloomed in a blush. He wasn’t sure why he was blushing. It wasn’t as if he didn’t know about sex, he had sex every night. Something about her chaste embraces and kisses was toying with his jaded sexuality. Oh, that’s what it was; she had an air of inexperience around her, and it was playing with his emotions. The things he could do to her, show her; he shuddered some at the thought. 

Rosa gave him a concerned look, “Hey, are you alright?” she asked because of the kiss. He seemed fine one moment and then he went serious. She wasn’t sure how he was feeling now. 

“I apologize, I became distracted, let’s go get Levi’s games and Anime,” he replied cordially, her smile once again bright. 

The brothers were moping. 

Lucifer was in the foulest mood and the argument with Belphegor did not help. They’d shouted at each other for nearly an hour before deciding to call it a day. They were now back at the House, all of them in their own respective spaces. 

Lucifer had watched the video, noting her décor, the pictures of her family, her book collection. That was who he insulted. He’d insulted a brilliant, happy woman. Someone who he knew had started to care for him. Satan had sent more pictures, of her many accomplishments. His eyes grew as he noticed the titles on the trophies. Spelling, Debates, Philanthropy, and what caught his attention; Singing. She had so many of those, Satan had taken three photos. His beloved was an accomplished Diva. 

He sat back in his chair, his study feeling remarkably lonely now. As he went to set his DDD down, it notified him of another picture, and this was of Rosa carrying what looked like the games she had promised Leviathan. The sadness he was feeling seeped into the smile that tugged at his lips. Of course, she would do it; that was who she was. He was certain she probably went well out of her way to do it. He heard Leviathan’s yelp from his study. He’d obviously seen the images. 

He set his DDD down and sighed; work would distract him. It always had. 

It was late afternoon when Satan and Rosa finally made it to the hotel. Satan had insisted they stopped at a bookstore, so they had. Rosa could not remember having so much fun. He was so fucking smart, and so charming when he wanted to be, she could hardly believe he was the same person who always had a look of disdain. 

They’d stopped at Cat Café when they’d finished at the bookstore. She took a picture of him surrounded by cats, and she could have sworn she felt her ovaries burst. He was so handsome and his kindness to cats made her heart do inexplicable things. 

Satan on his part, had been plotting exactly how he’d get her to bed, at least that had been the plan. Then, she’d been adorably happy when she was surrounded by the cats in the café and Satan couldn’t think. Cat’s didn’t like just anyone; but they liked her. That was good enough for him. She had bought him books, since she still had the local currency. He had promised to repay her, but she wouldn’t have it. She’d insisted they were gifts. 

Now they were at the Hotel, he’d taken her left hand in his right and walked in with her. He now had Solomon to handle for her. They were met by Solomon and Diavolo who were coming down to the restaurant on the first floor to have dinner. 

“Hello there! I am so glad you made in on time to join us for dinner!” said Diavolo in his cheerful way. 

Rosa grinned, “I am too, I’m famished. I took care of some errands while I was out, so I have everything I need when we go back. How was your day?” she asked him as Diavolo offered her his arm to walk her into the restaurant. 

Satan smirked, took out his DDD and took another photo, this one he sent specifically to Lucifer. As it sent, he noticed Solomon smiling at him. 

“Have fun with your Consort?” Solomon asked, his expression friendly enough, but Satan wanted to throw him across the room. 

“Envy in an ugly emotion, Solomon, and should not be tried by amateurs. Leave it to Levi; he pulls it off,” Satan said as he followed Diavolo and Rosa into the restaurant

After dinner, Diavolo had let Satan and Rosa know that they were off to take care of some matters. Solomon would be accompanying him to do it. Satan and Rosa were both relieved. They headed to the elevator, they were on the top floor, in a suite, at Diavolo’s insistence. They were a couple; and thus, needed privacy. 

Rosa had blushed at the implication but said nothing. Satan had given Solomon a grin before taking Rosa with him toward the elevator, his right arm around her waist. 

“I mean, does everyone think that’s all I’ve been doing? “she whispered as the elevator doors close. 

“Wasn’t the reason you agreed, your needs?” he asked, coming closer to face her. 

She smiled, “Yes, but it’s not like I don’t have other interests,” she explained

“You spent all day with your demonic husband, as far as they’re concerned, those other interests were addressed, now it’s time to address your body,” he stated so boldly, it made Rosa’s breath hitch. 

“Does, does that usually work?” she asked in a hushed whisper.

“What do you think?” he asked as he pinned her to one of the elevator walls, his arms on either side of her head. 

“I’m pretty sure it works,” she laughed breathlessly. 

“Do you have any idea, what a temptation you have been to me all day,” his voice was so bold, so confident, Rosa didn’t know how to handle him. His eyes were impossibly green, his blonde hair begged to be touched. 

“Tell me,” she whispered as he inched closer, their mouths nearly touching.

“I’ve wanted to bend you over your bed and fuck you until you screamed. I wanted to take you in that bookstore, against a shelf, with you biting into your sleeve to keep from crying out,” he licked at her lips.

Rosa breathed out as the elevator dinged, letting them know they were at their floor. Satan pulled away from her only to pull her along with him. 

Rosa was dazed, she’d never had one of them be this dominant before. She liked it, she liked it a lot. They were in the suite in a couple minutes, he didn’t bother looking about the suite, she managed to see it only in passing. She was now so turned on; his need to have her at that very moment did things to her body.

He walked into the largest bedroom, as there were three, and closed the door behind them, locking it. He turned back to her, as he began to undress. 

Rosa watched him, her breath coming in fast. 

“Strip for me, Kitten,” his words were a command wrapped in velvet. 

Her body heated at the change in his voice. Her body seemingly unable to do anything but obey. She pulled her tunic off in one sweep, kicking off her boots easily enough. 

Satan watched her uncover her body hungrily. He removed all of his clothing quickly, kicking off his shoes just as she was pulling down her leggings. 

“You’re stunning dressed, you are breathtaking, nude,” he rasped as she now stood before him in just her undergarments. 

She took in a slow breath as she looked over him, “You’re perfect,” she whispered. He was already hard, making her heat pool between her thighs. 

He pulled her too him, before she could voice another word, Her body flush against his. Rosa whimpered as her softer body met his toned, hard one. Satan unclasped her bra and tossed it aside before he wrapped his right hand in her braid and made her look up to him. 

Rosa felt the sharp tug of her braid; she normally would not stand for any man pulling her hair, but something about him doing it drove her to molten lust. “Fuck,” she whimpered. 

Satan leaned down, licking her jawline toward her left ear, as he felt her shudder, he whispered, “If you are good for Daddy, he’ll give you what you want. Would you like that, Kitten?”

Rosa could only moan in response. 

“That’s my girl,” he purred, he let go of her hair, only to grab her backside and lift her up, allowing her to wrap her legs around his waist. 

She didn’t have time to think about what it was he was doing until he pinned her against the nearest wall with his body, grinding his erection against her. “Taming you is going to be a pleasure, Kitten,” he purred.

Rosa wasn’t sure what there was to tame. She was especially rebellious. Her thoughts went blank when he tore her panties from her body. She yelped, “Shit!”

He grinned against her ear. “They were in my way, now you’re perfect too,” he started grinding himself in earnest, her labia becoming damp with her own arousal. “Fuck you’re wet,” he moaned. 

Rosa found many aspects of the opposite sex, attractive, but there was something about them moaning that engulfed her in lust. “Fuck do that again,” she demanded in a moan of her own. 

Satan didn’t want to give into her demands, but knowing that his pleasure turned her on, well, that drove him mad with lust, “Good girls earn those, now, take me and put me inside you,” he ordered, his voice hot against her ear. 

Rosa didn’t hesitate, she reached down with her right hand and touched him. She felt the hiss of pleasure he let out. She stroked him slowly, making that sound within his chest she had come to understand as a build up to a roar. Satan and the others were not men and being with them in this way had taught her how to pleasure them. She guided the tip of his erection to her entrance and rocked her hips toward him. 

Satan closed his eyes at the feel of her hand on him. Having sex never had him this amped up; but he knew what it was. She would be a constant, Satan understood this. She would go about her life but would still come back to them. He knew there was a reason why Diavolo allowed her to bring her things; and it wasn’t because they couldn’t have afforded her clothes to replace those Belphegor ruined. 

The Prince wanted her to feel at home in the Devildom, because he had every intention of keeping her with them. 

Satan would allow himself to get attached, invest more than simple sexual gratification because of this. Feeling her body wrap around his erection made him bite into her neck, making a sexy whimper slip from her lips. 

He’d wanted to toy with her, make her beg, and submit; but this wouldn’t do. She was already submitting; Rosa clearly knew what he did; they were already committed. Rosa could summon them at her heart’s desire, but when they were like this, she knew submission was expected, their mating was then equal. 

Satan began to move inside her, thrusting with painstaking patience. He could feel her ire growing, her frustration. He smiled. She was submissive, but hungry, and that worked for him. “Frustrated?” he asked. 

“You really, fucking, ugh,” she growled, gritting her teeth, digging her fingernails into his shoulders. She was getting unreasonably angry; why was that?”

“I feed it, if you’re wondering,” he murmured. Licking at the wound he’d left on her neck. He could feel her body coiling like a snake, her lust becoming aggressive. 

“Satan, fuck me,” she hissed. 

“I am fucking you,” he purred, her fingernails were cutting into his skin now. He wanted to push her, he wanted to see what she would do when pushed to a sexual brink. 

“No, I need more,” she moaned, arching her hips toward his as much as she could. His body felt divine, and the bastard knew it. 

“I’ll think about it,” he toyed, he couldn’t help it. 

“Oh, fucking hell, Satan I may _hurt_ you!” she growled. 

“Oh, I’d like to see you try,” he purred. 

She narrowed her eyes and bucked off his erection entirely. 

He gasped, not having expected that. “Wh-,” she cut him off with a bite into his shoulder. 

He growled low in his throat, “Minx, _fine_ , we will do this your way.” He moved her off the wall, and set her near a side table, quickly kneeling before her, burying his face between her legs. 

“Fuck!” she cried out, tangling her hands in his hair, her eyes screwed shut from the spike in pleasure. What he was doing with his mouth was unbelievable. She didn’t know where to look, where to move, what to think. 

Satan was delirious with _her_ need. So affected by her desires, his lust consumed him. He wanted her to come on his face, wanted her so wild she couldn’t think, couldn’t do anything but fuck him. He pulled her thighs over his shoulders, keeping her in place. Her hands in his hair were nearly painful; he reveled in it. She was close to losing all control and that’s how he wanted her. 

Rosa was close to coming, but she couldn’t voice it, she couldn’t do anything but hold onto him, unintelligent noises were coming from lips; words she was unable to control. Her breathing was coming in such fast pants, she wondered if she would pass out before she came. 

Satan bit into her clit gently, and it was all it took, she arched against him, her hands now braced against the wall behind her. Her movements causing the décor on the side table to fall and for a picture frame behind them to also fall to the floor. Rosa was beyond noticing. Her nails were scratching down the wall, a strangled moan pulled from her lips. 

Satan would have this moment burned into his mind. He waited for her to come down from her high, his mouth and face coated with her juices. His breathing was now ragged, his body tense with the need to come. 

“Satan,” she breathed his name like a prayer, a coil of desire so hot ran up his spine at hearing her. He came to his feet, picked her up from the table and moved her to the bed they’d avoided up until them. 

Her eyes were glazed over from her orgasm, her body relaxed, exactly how he wanted her. “What do you want, Rosa?” he asked quietly. 

“I want you all over me, your come all over my body, inside me,” she breathed out. Rosa’s eyes were hazy, her words slurred, at that moment, all she wanted was his pleasure in taking her. She couldn’t find the words to tell him that, she didn’t want to think. 

Satan was sure this was his Heaven. 

He climbed onto the bed, pulling her close as he set her on her right side, pulling her right leg up to rest on his right shoulder. He thrust into her in one single movement, making her arch with the feeling. 

“Oh, my G-,” Rosa moaned, but he thrust int again. The angle made him touch her g-spot. She was sure, she would pass out this time. 

Satan smiled through his pants; he could see the realization of how much she was going to love this in her eyes. He reached for her braid again, tangling it in his right hand and pulled as he began to pump into her hard. 

Rosa felt the scream bubble in her before she could think of a way to stifle it. She arched with his firm and hard pull of her hair; she had no choice. Mix of the pain and pleasure he was controlling made her grip the covers of the bed hard enough to make her knuckles white with the effort. 

Satan felt her orgasm come and peak, her body gripping him, fluttering and spasming, he closed his eyes from the feel of her. Her scream had come out of nowhere, and then went silent. She was coming so hard her voice had all but disappeared from the strain her body was under to control its own pleasure. 

Rosa heard a door open, her eyes opening with it. She looked to Satan who smirked at her and began pounding hard into her. Rosa panicked; her orgasm peaked before she could do anything. She grabbed the nearest pillow and covered her face; screaming into the pillow from its force. 

Satan’s orgasm again, felt like a jolt of energy from the base of his spine up throughout his body. He came with a roar, leaving scratch marks on her left thigh. Her body was spasming from the third orgasm he had wrung from her body as he came. 

She pulled the pillow from her flushed face, “Did. Did,” she couldn’t even get the words out. Satan panted, knowing what she was asking. 

“Yes, they heard you come, yes, they know it was me, and yes, we are sharing the suite, but we were given some privacy to enjoy some before they arrived, and look at that, they got to hear you…arrive, too,” he grinned at the look of mortification that came over her.

She started to laugh from the embarrassment, covering her face with both her hands. Satan pulled out of her body and laid beside her. 

“You are _amazing_ ,” she said after she stopped laughing. 

Satan blushed, he didn’t expect praise that quickly, or that honest. He took in a breath, closed his eyes and reminded himself; she was a permanent in his life now. He needed to allow her to become attached to him. It was a difficult feat, but as if she was reading his mind, she spoke. 

“Hey, I’m sorry, I’m trying to flirt, I guess I’m not very good at it, it’s been sometime,” she admitted shyly. She used the pillow to cover her chest as she said it. 

“You are allowed,” he said out loud. Then he continued, “You can have these moments, we can have them. It is, difficult when permanents have never been in our sphere. It’s new to me too, Kitten,” he said the last kindly, looking her in the eyes. 

She smiled, “Okay, tell me what you’re comfortable with, and we go from there, Satan. I like you all the way you are; nah, that’s a lie, Asmo can take several seats with that shit,” she said with an exasperated expression, making Satan laugh. 

“But I mean it, as you’ve probably gathered, I really don’t…forcing anything on any of you, hurts my heart. I…I don’t have it in me,” she said quietly.

“You must learn,” he said firmly, “We will not always be around you, Rosa. They will want you harmed, you are tied to us all, and that is a powerful thing. I have no doubt, just as you don’t; that this may be why Solomon has such an interest in you. Your instincts are good, trust them, and summon us when you need us, do not hesitate. Better to inconvenience any one of us, than end up with you dead,” he declared. 

“Fair point, Lord Satan,” she said gently.

Satan gave her a smirk, “You can call me that again.”

“I be you do like that,” she teased. 

They both turned toward the door as someone knocked gently. 

“I need to go, err, shower,” she said with a whisper.”

Satan nodded, “Go,” he came to his feet found his pants and put them on, walking to the door as he finished. He opened the door to see Diavolo with a big smile on his face. 

“When she gets out of the shower, please let her know I wish to speak with her, alone,” Diavolo said kindly. 

Satan didn’t like the sound of it, but, he liked the idea of causing trouble with Rosa present even less. “I will,” he answered immediately. 

Diavolo nodded and walked back into the suite. 

Satan closed the door and smirked. Well, Diavolo never said she needed to be quick. He started to undo his pants as he headed toward the bathroom. 


	5. The Devildom Consort - Asmodeus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut and Plot, what can I say, I guess I'm not all that good and plotless sex!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I flew through this one, but the next, be warned, will take a bit, since it's going to be so large. Enjoy my dears!

The Devildom Consort – Asmodeus  
  
  


Rosa took a deep breath. 

She now had to go speak with the Crown Prince of the Devildom, after he heard her getting nailed to the bed. No worries, right? Nothing demons would concern themselves with, right? They after all, handled sinners. That was their thing. She’d changed back into her clothing, but this time didn’t bother to put her hair up in anyway. It was already evening, and her hair was wet, so she figured she’d wait before braiding it. 

Why did she feel so mortified? She shook out of her reverie and headed out the bedroom door. Satan was still in the shower; she had gotten out as soon as they were done having their second bout of sex. Her legs were still shaking from what he’d done to her. 

Luckily, Solomon seemed to have retired to his bedroom, because only the Prince was in the common rooms, he was in the kitchenette, trying to make sense of a coffee pot. 

He looked up at her and smiled, “Barbatos usually handles this.”

“Oh, I’ll make some!” she said with a grin of her own and went to help him. She made coffee quickly and then said, “Though it probably won’t be as good as what you usually drink.”

He shook his head, “It’s something. I must say though, the energy in this area is vastly different than others I’ve visited.”

“Oh, how so?” she asked sitting on a stool by the kitchenette. She was genuinely curious; of course, it didn’t hurt that the Prince was very handsome and had an engaging manner. 

“They, there is an ease among them. Also, a positive energy, I cannot exactly name what it is, but it is pleasant. I noticed it in you as well, Rosa,” he admitted. After her arrival in the Devildom, he had begun to think he’d been mistaken. Today, seeing her exuberance over being home, getting her things; he knew he had not imagined it. 

Rosa smiled, “It’s the energy of ancestors who were on this land before it had a name, energy of knowing that I have family going back generations who on this very land, knew who they were. I can’t describe it any better than that. My body just knows its home,” she explained passionately. 

“Come for a walk with me, I think you and I need to have a conversation nobody will overhear,” he said motioning two her room and Solomon’s. 

She nodded and came to her feet, “Let’s go,” she said firmly. 

Lucifer looked over to see his DDD was blinking with an unread message. He’d been working away, trying to ignore his phone as much as possible. Diavolo was not in Devildom so there was no need to look at it as soon as it dinged. He finally decided to take a moment and read whatever was sent; to get it to stop blinking, or so he told himself. He noticed it was from Satan, but it was not in the group chat. He frowned but opened it anyway. 

A white-hot fury swept through him as he saw _his_ Rosa on Diavolo’s arm, her face turned up to him in a bright smile. A smile she’d never given him. The House of Lamentation rocked with his fury. His demonic aura erupted from within him, casting his study in a deep purple haze. He refused to give him anything else, she was _his,_ what the fuck did nobody get about this? 

He had every intention of reminding _her_ when she returned to him. It was time a few things were made abundantly clear. 

Rosa walked down the street with Diavolo, her left arm linked with his right. 

“How do you really like the Devildom?” he asked as they headed in no direction. 

“We’re talking honestly, right?” she hedged, wondering how honest he was expecting her to be.

“I am not a Prince, and you are not the Lords’ Consort; so yes, honestly.” He answered cordially.

“I’m fucking lost half of the time, and the other time I’m living with this constant sense of dread, because I have no idea what’s happening. I don’t know why I’m there; I don’t know if I’m doing anything any good. I don’t know if I made the right decision, but it’s too damn late now, and I have no idea what I should even allow myself to feel, and then of course, Demons wanting my ass dead because I have a pact with the seven Lords,” she finally laughed. 

“I may have missed a few things, but that’s the overall feeling, to be honest,” she said with a shake of her head. 

Diavolo laughed, “You were definitely honest.”

“What, I thought-“she was aghast, had she offended him? 

“I am lied to more often than not, Rosa, so, no, sweetheart, I do not mind,” he said with a gentle laugh. “You are there, because it was your path to be there. You are tied to them, because all eight of you made a choice. They are millennia old, Rosa; it was no mistake on their part. You, you did what your mind and body called you to do. Passion is rare, even in our world,” he stated with a nod. 

“It is, but I figured…” she trailed off, wondering what she’d really thought. 

“Passion is unruly, not calculated as it is in the majority of the Devildom, Rosa. Your ire, your desire, not mere lust, are sought because they are honest,” he said with candor. 

“Okay, they did mention something like that when they first proposed the pacts,” she said with a nod. 

“Lying to you at that point would have been detrimental to their health,” he joked, a smirk on his face.

“Because I could summon them?” she asked with a quirk of her lips. 

“Yes, you could summon them to you now, if you wanted…now, about Lucifer,” he began, making Rosa stiffen. 

“Some of us fight harder to ignore what is there, Rosa, and that is not your burden to bear. I know him well enough to know that the time will come where he can ignore it no longer,” he stated cryptically. 

“Ignore what?” she asked in confusion. 

He blinked in surprise, “You mean to, oh my, dear, you don’t _know_?

She blinked and stopped walking with him, “Know what, Diavolo?” her voice was filled with dread now. 

Asmodeus shook his head, “What is _wrong_ with him?” he asked, both with concern for his safety and his need to gossip. 

Leviathan sighed, “Rosa,” he said simply. He saw little reason to hide it now. Lucifer was all but losing it in his office, and there was little to do about it. Nobody wanted to go into the room to calm him down. The only one who’d have the guts wasn’t here. 

Mammon shook his head, “Didn’t he warn us not to get attached? Didn’t he say it was just to sate our lusts?” he asked. Though, he’d never admit he liked Rosa. She was nice, and a great person to talk to. She teased him, but wasn’t cruel, and always treated him with playful respect. 

Asmodeus shook his head, “Mammon, you can’t control what, or who, you get attached to. He most of all would never allow himself if he had control of it,” he explained, his words laced with annoyance. 

“I fucking know that, you walking hormone,” Mammon growled, not moving from his lounging position in Leviathan’s room, where the three had taken refuge. Nobody wanted to leave their room when Lucifer was in the murdering mood. The students had even taken to their own rooms, having heard and felt the darkness seeping from the first born. Leviathan had granted them access because they were going to play games, but after they felt the House shake, and the subsequent roar, they opted against it. 

Leviathan sighed, “I told him to tell her.” He had, and he’d warned him what it would do if he didn’t let her know. Now, he was no doubt wounded because she was off with Satan. Satan was particularly popular with the female students. A situation he did not envy, one bit. Though he had started playing games with a girl named Elly and she was nice; she didn’t do anything he didn’t like. Rosa was like that, it felt good to hold her hand, to sleep beside her. He looked to the large aquarium where Henry swam happily. 

She cared so much, and after seeing the picture of her buying him everything he’d wanted; he knew that he’d always be her friend. Not because of the gifts, but because she thought about him, and kept her word to him. Satan had text that they went out specifically to get what he wanted. He’d been in his room when he received that text and he was glad, because he’d gotten inexplicably teary eyed. Whatever favor she’d ask of him for this; she’d get. He’d decided the moment that picture was sent to him. Her face had been aglow with joy, her arms full of items he’d requested. If granting her a favor made her look at him like that; he’d very much like it. 

“Wait, you told him to tell her what, exactly?” asked Asmodeus who was now starting to understand why Lucifer was beside himself with fury. 

“That he loves her,” Leviathan sighed out in frustration. It annoyed him that those around him didn’t seem to think as quickly as he did, well, for the exception of Satan and Belphegor, he supposed. 

Mammon coughed on the drink he’d been taking from his water, “Wh-what, _love_ her?!” he squeaked. 

“If you’re going to be in my room, can you at least pay attention? What the fuck did you think I was talking about?” demanded Leviathan, his death glare pinning Mammon in his place.

“I thought he just wanted to screw her, I… _fuck_ ,” Mammon said, shaking his head incredulously. 

Asmodeus let out a dejected sigh, “After what he did this morning, I don’t know if there’s going to be any room in her heart for him.” 

Leviathan scoffed, “If he stops being an asshole long enough to tell her; she would probably forgive him anything; she loves him too, she just…she just doesn’t see it that way.”

“No, after that piece of garbage fiancé, she’s probably trying her best to keep her distance. Better not hope for something that won’t come your way,” Asmodeus said solemnly. That was why she hated his overt flirtation. She didn’t trust it. Asmo sighed, he’d have to try a different, more sincere approach with her if he was going to have any kind of relationship with her. 

It was grating, the way she had relationship with all his brothers, but him. She kept her distance, never really came around him. Even _Leviathan_ got to sleep beside her and touch her. He was either losing his touch or she truly wanted connections. He wasn’t sure he could give her that; but then he wouldn’t exactly be thinking about her in this way, if he didn’t have the capacity, right? 

Mammon scoffed, “I don’t see her that way; she’s smart and fiery.” He truly didn’t see how Rosa would be that hesitant to tell anyone what she really felt, but then again, he’d never been in love.

Leviathan and Asmodeus looked to Mammon with exasperation, “What _you_ think is irrelevant, moron!” Asmodeus hissed. 

“Bold words from someone who doesn’t even know what she looks like when she’s coming,” Mammon said dryly as he took another drink from his water, his eyes on Asmodeus’. 

Asmodeus came to his feet, his rage making his demonic side spring forth. 

“Calm the fuck down,” Mammon told him coldly, “Stop being such a little bitch. You call me bullshit ass names all the time; you get offended by the truth. Spare me your tantrum.”

Leviathan covered his face, _Here we go again…._

Rosa stared at Diavolo as if he’d lost his mind. 

“There is no way,” she breathed. 

Diavolo smiled and then chuckled, “There is every way.” Her expression was that of shock. If he had doubts that she knew; they were quickly dashed. She clearly didn’t think Lucifer would ever love her. 

“What did you think he felt?” he asked hesitantly.

“The need to conquer,” she said firmly, because that was what she really thought. 

He smirked, “Not far off the mark either. You know him better than you think. You are like a jewel anyone wants on their crown, Rosa. As Demons, we have a tendency of getting possessive over one that we deemed as ours,” he explained.

“He’s hot and cold though, one moment he’s laughing with me then next he doesn’t want me anywhere near him. I don’t play those games; I’m not the kind. I’m tired of fucking games,” she sighed out with a shake of her head. Even if what Diavolo said was true; it didn’t change that Lucifer could very well play with her heart, and then drop it when it ceased to amuse. 

“What are you afraid of?” he asked, seeing the trepidation in her face. 

Rosa dropped her head as she said, “If he can pull away from me that easily, he’ll do it permanently when I cease to be amusing. I won’t survive that, I did once because my heart was shattered with the death of my parents. If Lu does that to me, there will be nothing to help me cope with the heart break, and I’ll still have a pact with him,” her voice was quiet and solemn. 

Diavolo lifted her face with his right hand, “If he drops you, he is not the Archdemon I think he is. You also wouldn’t be alone; I don’t think his brothers would take to kindly with your being toyed with, Rosa.”

Rosa sighed, “This is why I hate these games, it’s always a damn gamble and I’m not the gambling kind unless I know the odds are in my favor,” she explained. 

Diavolo let go of her face and said, “They are in your favor! It’s because it is so, that he doesn’t like it. He is the Avatar of Pride, my dear.”

She chuckled, “Well, when you’re right, you’re right.”

“So, what are you going to do when you get back?” he asked. 

She smirked, “What any good Latina does whenever a man doesn’t fall in line.” 

The next morning came, Lucifer had gotten no sleep. It normally didn’t bother him; he could function with little to no sleep; but today was not that day. He was ready to start his day; he’d showered and dressed. He was not inclined to do a fucking thing. 

Satan had sent him another picture, again, only to him; Rosa laying in bed, clearly nude but under blankets. Her face flushed; her hair splayed across her pillow. Satan had clearly pleasured her; her lips were kiss bruised and he noticed a couple of bite marks on her shoulder and neck. 

That picture kept him awake all night. How many times had he lain in bed with her, wanting to kiss her until they were both wrapped around each other’s bodies? His desires had been so consuming he’d leave the room before she showered, else he would be tempted to walk in and fuck her against the wall. She’d felt so safe in his presence she’d worn those thin pajamas to bed; not knowing the beast within him, the beast that _was_ him, wanted to ride her until she couldn’t walk. 

This was well passed lust, so beyond obsession he didn’t know what to do. He wasn’t hungry, he wasn’t sleeping, and now his body was craving her instead of food. She was all the nourishment he needed. His mouth salivated and he shook his head. He needed to get out of his room, but he didn’t want to go to the Academy. 

Just then, he received a text from Diavolo. He wanted to pitch his phone against the nearest wall. His wings twitched with his aggravation. Diavolo was letting him know that they’d be back that afternoon. He shook with both relief and anticipation; he could last a few more hours, right? He damn well lasted thousands of years without her; a few hours would be _nothing._

“Shopping, you’re taking me shopping, do you all just want to…carry a bunch of stuff back, is that it? I am not the one to play games with shopping, especially not in my hometown,” she laughed between all three men. 

She was in a great mood that morning. Waking up to the sun was fantastic. Waking up to morning sex was even better. She forgot how much she liked that. This time he’d used his tail to keep her in place, so he had use of his hands. Satan was otherworldly in bed and out of it, she admitted. 

They were just finished having breakfast, heading now to one of main streets in LA that were geared specifically for shopping. She had a few things in mind to buy, along with buying Amanda some snacks. The wedding dress wasn’t the only thing that survived her would-be wedding. A garter set and her brooch bouquet she had made herself. She figured she would add a few more brooches if she could find them. 

Solomon had been relatively mum for most of the morning, showing some interest when they were off to go explored the shopping areas. As they spread out, looking through different stands, Rosa asked Satan, “Did…did you say anything else to Solomon when Diavolo and I went for that walk?”

“Yes, nothing for the lady to know,” he said with an incline of his head, his left hand was laced with her right, as they looked around. 

Rosa stopped at a stall with jewelry, noticing an array of brooches. She greeted the shop keeper in Spanish and asked her about the pricing. Rosa started looking for the ones she would need. 

“What are you looking for, I can help you look?” Satan asked. 

“Yes,” she smiled looking up at him, your symbol, along with the others’. I need them for something,” she said as she looked around. 

He blinked, he then started to look for a unicorn. 

She found the peacock first. It was gold, with red, it would fit the color motif of her bouquet. She picked it up, and handed it to the shopkeeper, who took it from her and stepped back to let Rosa and Satan continue to look. 

“Here is the scorpion, the unicorn and the raven,” Satan said, handing them to the shopkeeper as well before he continued looking. 

Rosa found the insect, it looked like it could pass as a bee, but to her it looked more like a fly, so she handed that to the woman. “Leviathan’s is going to be next to impossible to find,” she sighed. 

“A snake is a good substitute, Kitten, don’t worry,” he said as he found one, and handed it to the shopkeeper. The last was a cow, they found one after searching the entire section of brooches, the shopkeeper let Rosa know that she’d never sold it, that it was the only one she had. Rosa grinned, “That’s perfect, how much for them all?”

They paid and walked down to a snack stall. “Okay, this isn’t for me, it’s for my friend Amanda.”

“The girl with the glasses?” Satan inquired. He’d seen her around Rosa and wondered if the two became friends. He was glad to see it, clearly Rosa needed them. She was used to having her sisters around her, that was clear, so being without any women in her life must be difficult. 

“Yes! She’s so smart and sweet, I love her! I need to get her some snacks because I told her I would,” she said as she started looking through some, including some Mexican candy she may like.

Diavolo then came by and with wide eyes asked, “What’s all this!”

“Oh ho, ho, you’ gon’ learn today!” Rosa chortled as she pulled him into the stall by the hand. 

Asmodeus, Leviathan, Belphegor, Beelzebub and Mammon were sitting in the student council chambers, watching their eldest brother implode. He was pacing back and forth, looking at the time almost every minute. His hair was mussed, like he’d been running his hands through it repeatedly. He looked otherwise put together on the outside; but they could sense the ticking timebomb that was pacing before them.

Mammon whispered, “Holy fuck.” He was not prepared to see Lucifer this way. Lucifer wasn’t the kind to be shaken. What was going on?

Belphegor shook his head in disappointment, “He might actually kill us all in his madness.”

Asmodeus then hedged, “Maybe we should tell him he’s being… _overdramatic_?”

“Coming from you? Yeah, he’ll take that very well,” Leviathan groused, watching Lucifer pace. It was nearly 15:00 and they still weren’t back. If they didn’t get here soon-

A bright light engulfed the room, drawing their attention immediately. 

Diavolo stepped out of the light first, followed by Solomon, Satan was holding Rosa’s hand as they too came into view as the light disappeared. 

Rosa had closed her eyes as the light had engulfed them and opened them as Satan tugged on her hand gently. 

She opened them and noticed Lucifer first. Her smile dropped. 

The six brothers were staring at her, watching to see how she’d handle Lucifer. 

Diavolo himself remained quiet, watching them both. 

Lucifer was hyper focused on her now. Her hair was loose about her shoulders. She never wore it like that. Her face was flushed, that sparkle in her eyes was new too. He was starved for her, but he could not voice it. 

Rosa could not believe the state he was in. He was dressed as he always was, but his hair was a mess, he looked, _tired_ and uncertain. Her heart twisted; she couldn’t do it. Seeing him broke her heart, again.

“Hi, Lu,” she said gently, as if she’d startle a nervous colt. 

Lucifer felt his body feed on the way she spoke his name. “Rosa,” he rasped, not recognizing his own voice. 

She nodded and with her eyes reminded him where he was. Lucifer loved this woman, and he couldn’t find it within himself to voice it, yet, here she was, reminding him that Diavolo was in the room and he hadn’t greeted him first.

Lucifer turned to Diavolo and said, “My apologies, Lord Diavolo.”

“None are necessary, you are paired with a beautiful Consort, I am sure any one of us would be the same,” he said, making Lucifer blush and Rosa chuckle. 

The other brothers all leapt from their seats and over the railing in a millisecond and were now hovering around Rosa, practically talking at once. Lucifer looked to Diavolo who told him, “You should spend time with her, them. The rest can wait until tomorrow,” Diavolo said slyly as he headed out, motioning Solomon to follow him. 

Lucifer gave Solomon a death glare before looking to Satan. “That was a cold, bitch, move, Satan.”

Satan smirked, “…and it worked. You’re welcome, you lovestruck fool.”

Lucifer growled through gritted teeth.

“You are fooling nobody but yourself, so stop being a fool, _for once in your damned life,_ ” Satan whispered harshly. He was headed out of the room, having done his duty to his Consort. He was a loner by nature, and he was ready to return to it. 

Lucifer watched him depart before turning back to his rose. She was chatting amiably with his five remaining brothers. 

“Wait, what happened to all your stuff?!” asked Leviathan

“that was being dropped off in my room since it’s quite a bit! Yes, I managed to get everything you wanted,” she laughed as Leviathan embraced her to him with a desperation. 

“Thank you!” he wailed. 

“You’re so welcome!” she grinned as he released her. 

“Okay, so, when were you going to tell us you could sing?!” Asmodeus demanded as he embraced her as well, and she him. 

“It isn’t exactly something I talk about, beside how would that come up in conversation,” she explained with a grin. 

“How long have you been doing it?” Asmodeus asked. 

“Since I was five, so, twenty-two years, I’m very good, if that’s what you’re really asking,” she said with a smile. She hugged them all in turn as they asked her questions about her day and how good she’d felt going back. 

“It was wonderful, it felt so good to be in the sun,” she sighed wistfully before looking at Asmodeus again, “I did bring back my wedding dress.”

“Ah ha! Oh yes! We have a weekend to prepare you for Wedding Day on Monday!” he said gleefully, clapping his hands. 

She laughed, “Not something I thought I’d be hearing again so soon, let me tell ya,” she joked. 

Beelzebub motioned for the others to leave. Lucifer was hanging back, waiting for them to stop crowding her. 

Mammon was about to protest, when Leviathan pulled him, by force, toward the main doors. “We have some duties to finish up so we’ll see you back at the House, Rosa! It’s Beel’s turn to cook so you know it’ll be great!” 

Beel gave her a beaming smile, “I’ll make some of your favorites!”

She blew him a kiss as she said, “Thank you! You’re a sweetheart!”

Belphegor groan, “Is that all it takes!”

“That’s all it takes, for him, ya’ll better work harder if you want that kinda attention,” she joked. 

“All these rules!” Mammon laughed as he winked at her and sauntered out the main doors. 

The doors closed behind them, as she turned to look at Lucifer. 

“What happened, I’ve never seen you like this?” her concern obvious in her voice. 

Lucifer was crossing his arms, “Nothing happened.”

“Oh, okay, so you just like looking like you just got out bed, my apologies,” she replied, dryly. 

He let out a groan of frustration and looked away from her. 

“Look, if you don’t want to talk to me; I can respect that, just, no hot and cold okay? If you want me to keep a polite distance then I will, that’s all you need to do. Just ask me, there’s no reason to be…cruel,” she said calmly. That was who she was; honesty was far more efficient, and it kept her from wishing, hoping for something that wasn’t there. 

Lucifer had turned back to her as she spoke, her voice was kind, devoid of judgment, and it made his chest ache again. He swallowed, he knew what he had to say, “It would be for the best,” he found himself saying, his voice sounding hollow even to his own ears. This time, there was no pain in her eyes; she had expected his answer, had clearly been prepared for it. 

“Okay, that’s okay. Well, I better get going to unpack everything I brought with me, and-I apologize, I’m rambling again,” she said with a polite smile before she started to walk toward the main doors. He wanted distance so he would get it, with no ill intent, she would never pine for someone who wasn’t hers. If he thought she would beg; he was sorely mistaken. 

Lucifer watched her leave, he was not as angry as he’d been earlier, seeing her had been enough to calm him. Maybe that would be enough; that had to be enough. He couldn’t be like his brothers, swarming her whenever she appeared back in their lives. He followed out the door a few minutes after she left, ready to get back to his business and to stay out of hers. 

Rosa arrived at her room for it to be packed to the brim with all her things. It had been updated but had remained mostly the same after the repairs were made. She was glad to be back in her space. She had her cellphone and DDD now, so she started by setting them to charge as she worked on unpacking her main bag. She then remembered Satan’s books. She sent him a text with the DDD and one to Leviathan so he could come pick up his things. 

A few minutes after the text, Satan knocked at her door. She opened it with a grin, “Yay, okay, so here they are, and the others from my place. Keep them in your room when you’re done, it seems they’ll be safer there anyway,” she said practically.

Satan gave her a smile and nodded once, “You are right, they are better off in my room. Just let me know when you’d like to read them, and you can come over,” he said the last with a wink as he took his books, leaned in giving her a kiss on her right cheek and headed out the door. 

She grinned as she went to close the door after him, only to see Leviathan walking briskly toward her. “Hey Levi, come on in!” she said with a laugh. 

“I am so excited; I’m skipping a raid in one of my games to do this!” he laughed. 

“Okay, so I won’t take too much of your time,” she began, putting the stack of items together. “This is everything I could find, we went to three stores, but we got it all! Have fun!” she said brightly. 

He looked to her, “Thank you, really,” he began, but he looked terribly uncomfortable. 

“Um, are you okay? I could have brought them to your room if you were feeling uncomfortable in coming here, I know how you feel about-,” she had started to try and find a way to ease his discomfort when Leviathan had leaned in and kissed her. 

Rosa took in a sharp breath. His lips were impossibly soft; she leaned in, kissing him back gently. Her hands went up to his face hesitantly. 

Leviathan had gathered enough courage to kiss her. She was looking adorable again, happy and bright. Something he never thought existed outside of his Anime and games. He felt her hands tentatively rest on either side of his face. He liked how her lips felt, soft, and she smelled so good. He pressed his lips more firmly on hers, which she seemed to like because she kissed him back. 

He slipped his hands into her hair, pulling her closer, starting to move his lips against her, and Rosa felt like she would die. He can fucking kiss, and damned if she wouldn’t tell anyone who doubted him. Controlled, firm but giving, his mouth tasted like mint, she was so screwed when he stopped. She’d be hungry for dick after this. 

Leviathan hissed with pleasure, this was good, so very good. She was letting him lead, and that made his body tingle with heat. He could feel his tail emerging and immediately wrapping around her waist, holding her flush against him. Yes, yes, this is exactly what he wanted he though through his haze of lust. 

“Fuck, Levi,” she moaned into his mouth, making him let out a trill as he kissed his way down her jawline and down to her neck. 

“Oh fuck,” she panted, holding onto his shoulders to steady herself. She had not expected this, not at all. 

“Lift your legs,” he commanded in a growl. He wanted her wrapped around him for once, and her bed was a perfect place to continue his kiss. He could stop whenever he wanted, and he rather liked having her worked up. It gave him a sense of power he’d never held over anyone, and he was more than ready to wield it. 

Rosa did as he commanded, not wanting the kiss they were sharing to stop. It really was better than anything she’d imagined with him. She figured he’d be timid and a little awkward, and he was none of those things now. 

He moved her to her bed, pushing things off it to make room for them both. He was enjoying the little whimpers Rosa was making; he should have done this sooner. As he settled on the bed, with you beneath, her legs wrapped around his waist, he realized exactly what would happen if he continued. 

Was he ready for that? He pulled away some, his lips a whisper away from her own. “Whoa,” he said gently.

Rosa smiled at him; her face flushed much like his. “You can say that again, oh, boy, you can kiss, Levi,” she gave a little laugh as she fanned herself with her right hand. 

His blush was immediate, he pulled away slowly, reluctantly removing his tail from around her waist. “I-I can?”

“Oh yeah, that’s I think one of the hottest kisses I’ve ever been given, and we’re fully dressed!” she gushed, making him cover his mouth. 

“Oh, don’t say that!” he laughed nervously. 

“It’s okay Levi, do you want me to help you take those back to your room?” she grinned.

“Yes, please!” he said as he moved off her bed and started to collect what he would carry. She picked up the rest and headed to the door, opening it for him since he was carrying more. They made their way down the hall after she locked her door. 

“Is Henry happy again?” she asked happily as they made their way down the hall.

“Oh yes, he’s doing much better now. My room had some renovations too, better electrical work too so now I can have the rig I initially wanted,” he said with a smile. 

“Awesome!” she said as they got to his door, he unlocked it and let her in first, she smiled at the giant aquarium, watching Henry swim around. “So cute!” she said as she set her stack by his gaming computer. 

Rosa turned to him and asked, “Levi, can I get him a fish friend?” she was so excited at the prospect she was nearly bouncing on the balls of her feet. 

He blinked and then his eyes went wide, “Okay! We can go tomorrow if you want!”

“Fuck yeah, I want, alright!” she said happily and then said, “Okay, I’m off to finish unpacking and get ready for dinner! See you then and enjoy your new goodies!” she said, leaning up to give him a kiss just as he leaned down and did the same. 

She grinned, “Later, handsome,” she said as she left the room. She closed the door behind her and headed back to her room. She needed to get everything sorted out, because she needed to look like a bad bitch when she walked into that dining room tonight. 

Lucifer was in his study; he could hear the laughter of his siblings and Rosa as they had dinner. He opted not to eat with them, he would only sour their mood with his brooding. He knew he was brooding. Where there used to be a closeness between him and Rosa, was now a wall he had all but set up himself. No matter how he tried to justify it, he felt foolish. She clearly came to terms with how he wanted her treated. He had all but told her he didn’t want anything to do with her. Why had he done so?

“I didn’t bother knocking, I figured you wouldn’t have let me in,” Rosa said from the bottom of the steps leading to his study. 

“You’ve grown bolder,” he said, though there was no anger in his voice. His eyes ate up her body, she was dressed in a black leather midi pencil skirt and black off the shoulder halter style top that was tucked into the skirt, her hair was up in a sleek high ponytail, her eyes smoked out and a bold red color on her lips. This was not the same woman who left two days ago. 

“I have, but mostly because I figured I’d let you know I was done so you could go eat. I figured you were avoiding me, I’m not wrong, am I?” she asked as she came to sit in the chair before his desk. 

“You give yourself far too much credit,” he said coldly, though he didn’t feel it. 

“Hm, okay, that could be so; but then, I wouldn’t have heard how you’d been losing it while I was gone when Satan was sending you pictures of me having fun,” she said, assessing his face. 

_Fucking hell,_ he thought to himself, he then replied, “Whatever lapse in judgement I had while you were gone, I am clearly over now. So, you can see yourself out now, Rosa,” he voice was extra frosty for good measure. 

“I never took you for a coward, Lucifer, but if it makes you feel in control, I’ll fuck right off. I’ll see on Monday, I’ll be out and about,” she said coming to her feet, her voice had been equally cold. 

“What, did you just call me?” he growled as he came to his feet as well, his demon form emerging. 

“I didn’t stutter, Lu. You could just admit that you cared for me, and it hurt you to seem go, or hurt that you mistreated me and move on from there. No, you went to subterfuge instead. What was it you told me when I first arrived, Lu? I had to speak up and tell others exactly what it was I thought; well, here we are,” she said stepping closer to the desk. 

“I’m honestly so very done with this song and dance. I care about you, but I will not beg or chase any male. So, it dies here. You tell me you feel nothing, that you don’t want anything to do with me; even with the agreement of our pact, and I won’t haunt this study or any of the areas you frequent without being commanded to be there. One of us has to make the call, and since you won’t, I will,” she said firmly. She should be terrified, but her pain and anger from being treated like chattel was giving her the courage. Going home had reminded her of who she was, and what she had survived. She wouldn’t give that up again for anyone. 

He growled, “What makes you think…”

She held up a hand, “I’m doing it out of mercy, for you and for me. Everyone around here thinks you have feelings for me that I really don’t believe. You don’t love me, how could you? Nobody hurts who they love like this and then expects them to stick around. Love doesn’t come without condition; and that condition is that it isn’t abused. You like the control it would have over me, not so much the one it would have over you, and you cannot be in love without being vulnerable. I think it’s just your need to possess; correct me if I’m wrong,” she said solemnly. 

“You presume to know what is within my heart? Your arrogance has no limits, I see. Is that what you learned while you were on Earth, flirting with Diavolo,” he ground out. 

Rosa blinked, “Okay, wha-back the fuck up, I was not flirting with him, _fuck no_ , I don’t even see him like that, Lu, nobody goes from _you_ to him, that’s not how this fucking works,” she declared, her expression incredulous.

Lucifer blinked; she was telling him the truth. Her bewilderment alone proved it. “You…you weren’t.” he stated solemnly.

“No, Lu, I know you don’t have a high opinion of humans, but, some of us don’t do that shit. I had that happen to me, if you recall,” she stated tersely. 

Lucifer felt the sting of that. “I apologize,” he said somberly. 

She nodded, “I forgive you,” she said quietly, making Lucifer look up at her and frown some. 

She noticed his disbelief and said, “Lu, it was a mistake, you thought someone was playing with your feelings, I understand the knee-jerk reaction, but next time, please just talk to me, or text me, that works too. I’m more than happy to clear things up. I wouldn’t insult you like that, handsome; I’d do it to your face, like civilized folks do it,” she said with a smirk. 

He sighed out, “Come here, my rose.”

“No,” she said firmly. 

He glared at her again, “What are you doing?”

“I know what you want to do to me, and I don’t want to, tonight. I just got back and let-wait, I need to tell you what happened with Solomon,” she said with a little gasp. 

He nodded, “I will listen, and not do anything you would not like, beloved. I would like to at least hold you, I am feeling the mighty need after missing your body beside mine for two days,” he admitted, and instantly felt as sense of relief when she walked around his desk and sat on his lap as he pulled away from his desk to give her the room. 

Lucifer wrapped his arms around her waist, “I like this outfit.”

She grinned, “I figured you would, Lu. This is my personal style, so I feel better in it. So, let me tell you…” she began, absentmindedly running her fingers gently through his hair as she talked. 

Lucifer closed his eyes, it felt fantastic to have her touch again. “So, Satan spoke with him privately?”

“That’s what I’m assuming, Lu. He didn’t tell me what he said, but I’m not the kind to pry, you know this,” she said as she leaned in and gave him a kiss on the lips, a gentle chaste kiss. 

Lucifer’s hands gripped her a little harder as he opened his eyes, “Do it again,” he whispered. 

She leaned in and kissed him, this time, the way she’d wanted to kiss him since she got back. 

Lucifer sensed the change in her just as their lips met; she was hungry for him, and so she would have him, he pulled her skirt up so that she could straddle his lap. She moved immediately to do just that. His face was in her hands as she kissed him back passionately. 

“Fuck you taste good,” she whispered against his lips.

He groaned into her mouth, “Rosa, if you keep this up, I’ll have you over my fucking desk,” he growled. 

She moaned into his mouth and his heart stuttered, “Rosa,” he rasped against her lips, and then she was licking her way down his jaw and he took in a gasp of air. Lucifer’s eyes were closed, because he couldn’t focus on anything else but her mouth. Her tongue was everything he fantasized. 

Belphegor cleared his throat from the foot of the stairs, making Lucifer’s wings twitch with fury. “What, the fuck, do you want?” Lucifer bit out, his eyes were trained on his youngest brother with a look of loathing. 

Belphegor smirked, “Rosa is being requested by some of the students. Diavolo did make her liaison of sorts, didn’t he?” he purred with a smile. 

Rosa smirked but didn’t say anything as she pulled away gently, giving Lucifer one last kiss on the cheek, as he was still staring daggers at Belphegor. 

“I will see you later, beloved,” Lucifer said though his eyes didn’t move from Belphegor. 

“Sure will, see you later, Belph,” she said passing Belphegor after straightening her skirt. 

“See you later, beautiful,” he said casually, looking at his eldest brother with amusement. 

Rosa was in giggles when she reached the library’s main door. She knew what Belphegor was doing. From what she heard; he’d given Lu shit for his behavior before she left, so naturally, he was going to fuck with Lu because of it. She made her way toward the dining room where Amanda was waiting. 

“Yay, you’re back! How’d it-what were you doing when Belphegor found you?”

“I was trying to do Lu, but, Belphie had other plans,” Rosa laughed. 

Amanda covered her mouth, “Did Belphegor cockblock Demon Daddy? Oh fuck!”

“Yeah, he did, and now I’m left high and dry too, but, I suppose I can have my needs me in other ways. Enough about that though! I got you snacks, bitch!” she laughed taking Amanda’s hand and walking briskly with her toward her bedroom. 

“Fuck yes!” Amanda fist pumped the air as they hurried to Rosa’s bedroom. 

Lucifer was livid. He’d have tossed Belphegor out the fucking window if the little fuck wouldn’t let Rosa know about it. Though of course, he could choose to do it anyway, but he’d been so close to having her, so very close to taking her, and claiming her. His wings shuddered with his barely suppressed rage. 

He was making his way to his bedroom, hoping he wouldn’t meet a student foolish enough to trifle with him at that moment. He was not in the mood to accommodate them. 

Asmodeus came around the corner and stopped dead in his tracks, staggering as his demon form emerged. “Fuck, Lucifer, that energy…”

“Fuck, off,” Lucifer bit out, not wanting to hear any of his teasing. 

“No, Lucifer, I could…fuck, succubae could probably feed off this for a couple of minutes and be full for a month, what happened to leave you in this state?” Asmodeus asked, never having witnessed his eldest brother in such a state of sexual need before. 

“ _Belphegor,”_ Lucifer hissed, his wings shuddering with his rage. 

“Oh fuck, okay, well, I, err, will get going,” Asmodeus hedged. He couldn’t take regular Lucifer on a good day; he wouldn’t be able to handle _this_ Lucifer on his best day. He needed to go find Rosa, she was no doubt left in an equal state, and that, was something he could help. 

He rushed away from his brother and headed toward Rosa’s room. Sure enough, he could scent her arousal. Lucifer had worked her up into a state as well. Her room was quiet, but he knew she was in there. He decided to knock, he had to try. 

She opened the door, her room was dark, but he could tell she hadn’t been sleeping. 

“Yes,” she asked softly. 

“I, err, just met Lucifer in the hall, and he’s in quite the state, I heard that Belphegor interrupted you both,” he began. His voice was devoid of its usually flirtatious tone. He wanted her to tell him the truth, and clearly, honesty was the best way to deal with her; no girlish games would do for her. 

“Yeah, he did, though, I think it’s because Lu was such a dick to me before I left, but, I gotta admit a girls’ got needs, and after being fucked six ways from Sunday by Satan, I find my sex drive has gone into overdrive, and yes, I know I’m saying this, why are you looking at me like that? We’re partners, aren’t we? I figured I could tell you the truth,” she stated bluntly, she really was lusting for some cock and didn’t have time for Asmo’s games.

Asmodeus smirked, “That’s our girl. I like this, it makes it far easier to talk to you. Now, since we’re on the subject on you wanting to be nailed to a bed; come with me, I think I can help with that,” he answered. Would it work. 

She raised a brow, “Why are you being so new with me? You’re usually so fucking obnoxious with innuendo I want to slap you.”

“That tactic usually helps the girls feel at ease; you clearly don’t need that bullshit, so, here we are. You want to get fucked; I am more, _more_ than willing to help. I have wanted you since you walked in with that luscious body of yours. The harder you were to convince the more ready I was to have you. So, yeah, I know I’ve been a bastard, I admit. But, like you said, we’re partners, right, sweetheart? So, partners talk to one another and help each other. Lucifer left with tension is one thing; you don’t deserve it, so how about I go bathe you and massage you and then fuck you the way we both know you need?” he said the last with the confidence of the Avatar of Lust, and for the first time, Rosa was feeling it. 

It may have been the lust in her speaking, or it may be that Asmo was being candid. Either way, being pampered sounded like a treat, and that’s exactly what she intended to do. 

“Let’s go,” she said closing and locking her door behind her after grabbing her DDD. 

Asmodeus gave her a wan smile, “I honestly cannot believe you agreed.”

“Me neither, so take advantage of my lapse in judgement,” she sassed back.

“I told you I’d fuck you,” Asmodeus teased, recalling the first conversation they had before Mammon had fucked her brains out.

“I recall having told you that I’d have a front row seat, and that I’d be riding your face,” she replied sweetly. 

Asmodeus smirk, “I can accommodate both, come on, vixen,” he purred as he pulled her toward his room. 

His room was a thing of beauty. 

There were no other words she could think of. It was both beautiful and inviting all at once. Not like those rooms that were so done up, you were afraid to touch anything. The lush fabrics and colors were easy on the eyes. Asmodeus was on the far side of his room, pulling out items from drawers. 

“Asmo would you mind if I used your charger?” she asked gently. 

“Sure, sweetie, it’s by my bed. I have two, as I, err, often have guests,” he laughed.

“Smart and considerate, thanks,” she said walking over to the bed. She was already barefoot and, in her pajamas, so it wouldn’t take to long to undress. 

He turned to her after laying out a variety of things, mostly oils from the looks of things, “Okay, into the bath we go!” he said cheerily, ushering her to his bathroom. 

“What the crap-this is a damn spa on its own!” she exclaimed as he walked over to the tub and started to fill it. 

“Isn’t it glorious!” he preened. Moving about the large expanse room, gathering rose petals and tossing them into the water, the large round tub was filling quickly, and looked so inviting, Rosa couldn’t wait to get in. 

“It really is, Asmo, it really is,” she cooed as she walked toward it. 

“You can get in now, sweetheart,” he purred, his honey colored eyes eating her whole. 

She smirked, “How long have you waited for this moment again?”

Asmo hummed, “I’d say since I saw you. You were so afraid of me though, and then you were angry with me, now look at you now, about to strip naked for me.”

Rosa laughed, “I want orgasms and a good night’s rest, Asmo.”

“You shall have them, my Consort,” he said with a little bow. 

She pulled her tank top over her head and tossed it onto an awaiting chair. She pulled her shorts down and those too went on the chair. She would normally be shy about being nude amongst a new partner, but after having sex with so many demons, she was well passed the point of being awkward about nudity. 

Asmodeus purred, “Fuck, _yes,”_ he was pleased. She had the body of a goddess of fertility and it was driving him crazy. He watched her step into the water, sighing with pleasure as she kneeled and sank into it, her head thrown back, her eyes closed. He needed to get in there soon. 

He walked around, getting some more toiletries and setting them on the edge before finally turning off the water. She sighed, “Are you going to join me soon?”

Asmodeus grinned, “Oh yes, sweetie, I most certainly am.”

Rosa opened her eyes to see Asmodeus stripping. His body was not as toned as those belonging to his brothers’ but the way he moved was enticing. He was already erect, though that didn’t shock her. He was the Avatar of Lust, after all; it came with the territory.

He slid into the water and sighed, “This does feel nice, doesn’t it?” he asked as he moved over to sit beside her. 

“You know, it was so beautiful to see you, in your home, surrounded by your things, and in your home. You were positively radiant, we all really couldn’t believe how different you looked,” Asmodeus began. Just as he began rubbing her shoulders. She moved around, to sit between his legs, giving him better access to her shoulders. 

“It felt good, honestly. Just, to check in on everything, to see my space, the home I grew up in, they way I left it. I had worried that my payments to services would have fallen behind, but apparently Dia had handled that too,” she sighed, his hands were magic. 

Asmodeus then added, “…do you, _love,_ Luci?” he asked kindly. Her skin was divine. She was tensed but relaxing by the moment. He already knew how Lucifer felt; he wanted to know if his Consort felt the same way. He would never be the kind to stick to one person, she was his partner, his confidant, in a way. That was why she was here. Otherwise she would have turned him down, no matter how sexually frustrated she was. After all, she could have gone to any of his brothers, save Leviathan, and gotten her needs met immediately. 

“Honestly, Asmo, sometimes, I feel like I do, and it terrifies me,” she whispered, his hands were now in her hair, getting it wet gently, massaging her scalp as he began to wash her hair. 

“That sounds about right. Love is terrifying in its own way,” he said and then added, “You know, many of us will not have at in us to give you our singular attention. Maybe Beel, maybe Belphegor if he’s inclined to pay attention at all, you know how he is,” he explained, at her nod, he continued, “…save for Lucifer. I think, that if you both care for each other the way I think you do; he’d have you, and that would be more than enough for him. Your loyalty, to Mammon, to Leviathan, to Lucifer, that is like some aphrodisiac shit for him,” he explained. 

“Really, you think so?” she asked, her voice languid as Asmo began to rinse her hair out. 

“Yes, I’ve known him for a very longtime, sweetheart. Anyone who can make him look at them the way he looks at you, and pine for you the way he does when you aren’t around; has him, he just, isn’t so quick to accept it,” he laughed as he explained. 

“I suppose if I were him, I wouldn’t trust so easily either,” she said gently.

“I’m honestly shocked he let you in, but, you do have a way about you,” he said in sing song way. He was getting excited at the prospect of washing her body, he was nearly done with her hair and then he’d start his seduction. 

“I told you all to fuck off when you proposed this pact,” she deadpanned. 

“Other women would have leapt for joy, but you still managed to sound magnanimous about it, darling. Like you were doing us the favor too,” he joked. 

“I was,” she grinned, as she rubbed his thighs with her hands. He fairly jumped at that and they both laughed. 

“I wasn’t expecting you to touch me so soon!” he cackled. 

“That’s why I did it you, slippery bastard,” she teased, laughing with him. 

“Your hair is done, sweetie, now it’s time for that luscious body, come on, let me wash you,” he purred as he pulled her back to the edge of the tub so he could go and get a washcloth and soap. 

Rosa felt good, relaxed and at ease. She hadn’t felt that way since she was brought to the Devildom, but this bath and the conversations she’d had with both Diavolo and Lucifer had helped a great deal. 

“He wants you so much, the lustful energy he was giving off when I saw him in the halls could have fed at least a dozen succubae. He wants you something fierce, my girl,” Asmo said as he lathered the washcloth and then proceeded to pick up on her feet and begin to wash it. 

“Asmo that feels so damn good,” she sighed happily. 

“Keep moaning like that, honey and I won’t be able to help myself,” he said with a coy smile. 

“Asmo, you’re not getting an argument from me tonight,” she replied as he washed her other foot then began to wash/massage her legs. 

She moaned out again, “Oh fuck so good,” she groaned as he got to her thighs. 

Asmo was breathing raggedly. Her desire was wrapping around him and tying itself around his cock with a neat little bow. Fuck, this he had not anticipated. 

Washcloth in hand, he made his way up her body, forgoing her labia to go to her breasts. He wanted to touch them, bury his face in them now, suckle them until she cried out in pleasure. 

“Asmo, I don’t think I can take much more teasing; he really did have me worked up,” she breathed. 

“Rinse, baby, I can’t take this much longer,” he agreed, helping her rinse off the soap. He wanted to take things slow, but he was already painfully erect, and neither of them would make it through the massage. 

He stepped out of the tub first, after rinsing himself off too, and pulled on a bathrobe before taking one for her and holding it out to place around her as Rosa stepped out of the tub. They didn’t speak as she headed toward the bedroom, Asmodeus on her heels. 

She began drying herself, he does the same. He pulled the bedcovers down and motioned for her to slid into the bed. Rosa didn’t hesitate, and the moment she did, Asmo’s expression changed from passive indulgence to predator. 

Rosa gasped as he pulled her onto her back, spread her legs, settling between them as he licked his way from her navel, up to her breasts. “Fuck, I have wanted to lick these for weeks,” he murmured as he latched onto the tip of her left breast and began to suckle, hard.

“Fuck _yes,_ ” Rosa moaned, putting her hands in his hair, holding him to her breast as his left hand began to toy with her right nipple. 

“Asmo, fuck!” she groaned. 

He moaned against her breast; it was better than he imagined. She was going to be wild in bed, and with Lucifer having worked her up to this point, fuck, he would love to see what she would be like when Lucifer finally had her. Asmodeus knew it would eventually come to fruition. Those two were far too into each other for it not to end in a fucking that will no doubt shake the House. It turned him on further just thinking about it. 

Rosa was wet and ready, her hands were shaking now, “Asmo, please,” she breathed. 

“Fuck, honey, I know, come on, on all fours, I want to fuck with that beautiful ass in air,” he breathed. 

Rosa didn’t hesitate, she flipped onto her stomach, her chest rested against the bed, and her backside up. Asmodeus spread her legs wide, rubbing his erection up and down her labia, teasing her clit as he did so, “Are you ready darling?”

“Asmo, I swear to fucking, G-,” she growled and stopped as soon as he slid into her, his hips resting on her plump backside. 

“Fuck,” they both groaned. 

Rosa started to move her hips before he began to move. 

“Yes, baby, fuck yourself on me, I’m here for your pleasure,” Asmo growled, throwing his head back as he held onto her hips. 

“Ugh, fuck, Asmo, harder,” she moaned, her impatience was growing. She wanted to come, and it wasn’t happening fast enough. This need was so unknown to her, she’d had sex that morning, now she was laying here as if she hadn’t fucked in years. 

“Ride me,” he growled as he pulled out of her and lain back to allow her the chance to do just that. 

Rosa didn’t hesitate again. She climbed onto him, sliding onto his erection with ease. Her head tilted back on its own from the pleasure. He was so hard, so ready, that’s all she needed. She needed to fuck herself on him, to ease a lust that didn’t seem to ease. 

“It isn’t going to stop,” Asmodeus murmured, “You’re open to me now, and you won’t stop needing it until I decide.”

“Fuck you, that’s sadistic as fuck, and I am going to use you for it,” she snapped. It was underhanded, but she knew who it was she was fucking. So he wanted her to fuck him into exhaustion. Well, considering the hunger she would not sate that night because of Belphegor, she was more than ready for it. 

Rosa started to ride him hard, “Touch my clit, I need to come on this cock,” she panted. 

Asmodeus did exactly what she wanted, he seemed remarkably in control, considering she was riding him like a wild woman. 

“Oh, fuck, I’m so close!” she cried out. She was now bucking wildly, so wildly Asmo decided to take over; flipping her back onto her back, he crossed her legs as he continued to fuck her. Her body tightened around him, and he could swear the woman demanded he fuck her harder. 

“Fuck, Rosa, yes!” he panted. The woman was ferociously sexual, and he couldn’t believe their luck. “I bet you’d be able to take all seven of us all at once.”

“Oh, my fuck!” she screamed, coming on him. 

Asmodeus smirked as he keeps drilling into her, “Oh, do we like that? Do you want to be covered in our come, Rosa, as that what you want?” he panted out, excited at the idea of seeing her be unable to form a coherent word because she was being fucked so hard and by so many of them. 

“Oh, our Princess wants that, does she? Well, we will have to give you what you want,” he purred, he was close now too. 

“Oh yes, I want that,” she admitted hotly. 

“What else do you want, baby, tell me,” he breathed as his pumping was becoming wild, he was so close, so very close to coming. Their bodies were covered in sweat now, their mating hard and fast. He wouldn’t want it any other way. 

“Asmo, please, I-fuck!” she cried out as she came again, her legs shaking as her orgasm gained control of her body. Asmodeus cried out as he came with her, not being able to deny his body much longer. He’d waited far too long for have her. 

He collapsed onto her, both breathing heavily. 

“I needed that so bad,” she laughed languidly. 

“Yes, well, I’m not done with you, but I think we will give your body a little break,” he breathed out as he settled beside her in bed. 

“Yeah, Asmo, do you think the others would be good with-,” she trailed off. 

He laughed, “Oh yes they would be, being all over you and watching you be pleasured would be fantastic. Though Leviathan would probably not go for it.”

She smirked, “You’re right, he probably wouldn’t, but maybe he’d like to watch,” she suggested. 

“That he probably would…but, my darling, first thing’s first,” he began with a playful tone, as he sat up and pulled the covers over them both. 

“First, we have to sleep, then we have to go shopping, and then get everything for Monday,” Asmodeus declared with finality.

“We have an entire weekend to fuck around, and you’re thinking about Monday?” Rosa asked. Why would she look forward to class, when she had a weekend of being fucked silly and going out with friends?

“Yes, because Monday, you are going to be so fucking delectable, and unattainable; Luci is going to be beside himself to admit he cares for you and fuck you silly. Then, we can talk about an orgy,” he declared with a grin. 

“Wait-Wedding Day is on Monday!” she gasped. She had forgotten about that, even though she’d deliberately brought her dress for the occasion. 

“Yes, and we are going to make you into the bride he never knew he wanted, and you in your gown are going to steal the show!” he declared happily. He knew that once Lucifer watched her hand in hand, dressed as a bride, with someone else, his need to possess would be trigger and he’d declare it himself. 

‘Wait, don’t you want to steal the show?” she asked with a kind smile. She was genuinely surprised Asmodeus would share the spotlight at all.

“I will relent this time, darling. I want to see Lucifer finally give in. He needs some happiness too, even if he’s too damn stubborn to appreciate it,” Asmodeus grumbled. 

“What do you have planned, Asmo?” she asked slyly. 

“You’ll see, won’t you?” he purred, as he pulled her to him, kissed her brow. 


	6. The Devildom Consort - Lucifer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter, Lucifer.

The Devildom Consort – Lucifer

The next morning, Saturday, Asmodeus sent his brothers, except Lucifer, a message to meet in his room immediately. He mentioned that it was urgent, though not an emergency. Nobody wanted to attend until he told them it was about Rosa and Lucifer. 

Asmodeus woke her up earlier, sent her to shower as he went to go get her clothes from her bedroom. He’d chosen some of the prettier more sophisticated items she’d brought back with her. He smiled as he looked through her everyday wear; even her style was better suited to Lucifer. It was astounding how similar they were.

Rosa was still showering when the brothers started to trickle in. Leviathan and Mammon had walked in first talking about some of the games Rosa had brought Leviathan. 

Mammon blinked, “Is she in the shower?”

Asmodeus smirked, “Yes she is, now, as soon as the others get here, I’ll start,” he said, Belphegor and Beelzebub walking in afterward with Satan walking in after them, shutting the door.

“What is this about?” asked Satan curtly. 

“Cockblocking, Lucifer,” he said with a grin. 

That made all the brothers laugh, Mammon chortled, “Oh fuck, has he finally decided to stop being a stubborn prick and do her?”

“Let’s just say I found him so strung up last night he was ready to commit an act of murder, thanks to Belphie,” Asmodeus gushed with a grin. 

Belphegor shrugged as he straddled a chair and said, “He deserved it for treating her so badly. I take it you helped her out with the frustration?” his voice was quiet but clever, just like it always was, strange for that early in the day. 

“Yes, it wasn’t fair to her; she’s not the asshole in this,” Asmodeus declared to which all the brothers nodded. 

“You expect us to what, keep them from being alone long enough to do anything?” asked Beelzebub as he leaned against Asmo’s door. 

“Yes, something like that. I’ll be recruiting those girlfriends of hers, to get her out of the House too to make it easier on us. He won’t go after her, especially if there are other humans around to witness his current state,” Asmodeus giggled.

“Current state?” asked Leviathan with a frown.

“He’s horny as fuck and is getting pissy about it. I wouldn’t be surprised if he snapped at the students until he gets relief. So, I would suggest nobody do something stupid this weekend,” he glared at Mammon.

“You’re asking us to deny the Avatar of Pride his meal, and then suggest we do nothing stupid?” Mammon asked dryly. 

Satan chuckled, “Sounds about right. Look, I’d do it just to ruin his day, so you don’t have to convince me; but what will happen to her, he’s going to hunt her now, you know that right? We can’t tell her, or else he’ll be wise to our prank. 

“I agree, we aren’t telling her a thing, so, she’ll be slight collateral damage, but she’ll be fine in the end, and there’s no saying we can’t please her,” Asmo said with a grin. 

“What’s the endgame?” asked Leviathan sitting back in his chair 

“He has to admit, aloud, that he loves her, like we all know he does. It isn’t fair to Rosa, who has dealt with his bullshit for this long, and with all of ours with grace and a smile,” Asmo said with determination. 

Satan then added, “I am under the impression Diavolo allowed her to get her things from Earth because he has every intention of letting her stay,” he explained plainly.

They all took in a breath, “Really?” asked Beelzebub with a hint of hope in his voice. 

Satan nodded, “Yes, she belongs to us, don’t you all understand that?” he demanded. 

Beelzebub gave one swift nod, “So we are responsible for her wellbeing. We cannot let her down.”

Belphegor nodded, “Yeah, I like her, she’s great to talk to. Smart, and gentle most of the time. Lucifer is the only one who seems to bring out her temper,” he grinned. 

“She was furious with you,” Leviathan said wit a smirk.

Belphegor sighed, “Yes, but, it wasn’t as if it wasn’t deserved, I guess. In any case, she knows how to apologize, it’s nice having someone like that around.”

“Yeah well, I don’t really care and don’t wanna deal with it,” Mammon declared, his arms crossed over his chest. 

Asmodeus glared at him, “Okay, we will make sure to tell her that when she is done with her shower, moron!”

Mammon sat up, “No!” he declared, nearly shouting. 

“Stop being a bastard for a few minutes!” Asmodeus hissed. “You don’t have to like her, even if she is friends with you because she thinks you’re her friend too,” he lamented with disgust. 

Mammon felt like a cad but said nothing as he looked away from Asmodeus. 

They heard the shower come off, all of them looking toward the bathroom door. 

Asmodeus then said quietly, “Our goal is to do this by Wedding Day on Monday, you know there’s going to be a huge to-do at the Academy, so we need to stop him from doing anything until then,” he finished the last sentences a few seconds before Rosa walked out of the bathroom in a bathrobe. 

She looked around the room and smiled, “Good Morning?” she chuckled. 

They waved at her in one way or another, just as she turned her attention to Asmodeus, a smirk on her face, “You hold meetings in your room now?”

“No, just this one! Here’s your clothes!” he chirped, willing her to take them and go change so they could finish. 

“Thanks,” she added before Mammon drew her attention. 

“Did he at least say he was sorry for what he did to you two days ago?” Mammon asked casually, when on the inside, he was going to be very upset if Lucifer hadn’t.

“You’ll have to be more specific; I’ve noticed his asshole meter has been cranked up the last week or so,” she joked with a chuckle. 

“He’s made a habit of this?” asked Belphegor, clearly getting riled. 

“Yeah, he has. I’m honestly wondering if that’s just a character trait now,” she mused with a shake her of head. 

“No, it isn’t,” Belphegor growled. 

Asmodeus decided it was time for them to go, “In any case, I guess we can handle the rest some other time.”

“What were you all planning?” she asked casually. 

Belphegor replied quickly, smoothly, “We were talking about the spirit week, and how we could get out of it.”

“So, dying, you were thinking about dying, okay,” she joked as she walked into the bathroom. 

Satan sighed, “Even she knows we can’t get out of this bullshit week.”

“Yep!” they heard her call out with a laugh from the other room, “To be fair though, I’ll be suffering along with you this time; what the fuck am I supposed to wear for…is, is this a _mystical creature_ day? What fresh hell is _this_?” she demanded from behind the closed bathroom door. 

They laughed at her tone, Mammon called out, “You’re supposed to be something different, for the day?”

“I’ll be humiliated, isn’t that enough!” she called out, making them laugh again. 

“Maybe you can be an Angel for that day,” called out Asmodeus with a grin.

She opened the door, dressed in Black wool asymmetrical coat with a large hood, her hair was in a messy bun, and she wore black skinny leather pants with black suede booties, “Okay, how is that going to play out with me screwing all of you?” she asked Asmodeus, her hands in her pockets. 

“Okay, first off, I need to apologize to you about all those remarks I made about your wardrobe while you were here. Damn,” he said looking her over. 

“I did tell you; most of what you picked out for me was not my style,” she added with a nod, “I accept your apology.” 

“What will you be doing today?” Asmodeus asked, trying to figure out how they would circumvent Lucifer from getting his claws on her before it was time.

“Well apparently looking for a ton of other bullshit clothes to survive this next week, I mean, a Pirate day. Oh fuck,” she said with a shake of her head, “I may ask Amanda and the girls to come with me, because if I’m suffering through this embarrassment, I want witnesses,” she groused.

“Wedding Day may be worth it, maybe you should go with them to pick out their attire too,” Asmodeus suggested. Everything they’re talking about would take the whole weekend. That was perfect.

“I think I will, mostly because it’ll take my mind off fucking Pirate Day,” she groaned with a laugh. 

“So who will be your groom?” asked Mammon with a smirk.

“Can’t I just say I killed him before the wedding?” she asked with a grimace. 

Belphegor grinned, “That could work. I doubt any awestruck demons or otherwise would approach you after that.”

“Let’s be fair, my Lords, nobody demonic has it in them to approach me now with that intent, at all,” she replied dryly making them all give her a beaming smile. 

Then she blinked and looked to Satan, “Those books…”

“That ring is the same one, so I’m going with either he _is_ King Solomon, or he is a direct descendant,” Satan said coldly. 

Asmodeus blinked and replied, “I made that pact ages ago!”

“Pacts aren’t hereditary, are they?” Rosa asked with a frown. 

They all shook their head. 

“So it is, King Solomon. For fuck’s sake, I should have punched his ass in the throat when he was coming onto me,” she growled. 

“Whoa wait, why does this matter?” asked Belphegor with a frown of his own.

“He has pacts with 72 demons, I’m sure you all know, but, err, you all are not among them, for the exception of Asmodeus. See, he also had hundreds of wives, and even more concubines. Let’s just say his interest isn’t really me; it’s all of you. I don’t put it passed him to try and invoke you to seduce me, for him, Asmo,” she went out and said what was on her mind. 

Asmodeus narrowed his eyes, “It is in his best interest that he doesn’t. You are my bride, and I don’t fucking think so.”

“If he invokes the bond of the pact, you won’t have a choice,” said Mammon coldly. 

“Fucking collecting Demons like Pokémon,” she groused more to herself than to the others. 

Leviathan snickered, catching her reference making her laugh too. 

She then let out a sigh and said, “My problem isn’t that he has those pacts, but that he has the grimoire. 

“What?” they demanded.

“There is one on Earth, he was the last person known to have it. Unless you all managed to sneak that one, and it’s the one you all have? Is it?”

Mammon shook his head lightly.

“So there’s one on Earth that belonged to him, it was given to him along with the Book of the Universe, your brother Raziel gave him that, while Michael I believe was the one who gave him the Ring of Wisdom he bears. God apparently asked him what he wanted, and he answered, wisdom. So here we are,” she said crossing her arms. 

Belphegor smiled, “Sexy and smart.”

She gave him a grin and said, “Fuck that dude, really. No human should ever have that much power.”

“Demons have that kind of power and it’s fine most of the time, and we are worse than all of you,” said Asmodeus. 

“No, you have rules that you are bound to. There are things you must do, in order to get permission to do other things; we humans don’t run by those. As the saying goes, Absolute power, corrupts absolutely,” she said quietly. 

“Well, it isn’t happening to you,” Asmodeus said quietly. 

She smiled and said, “Accepting that pact, has already damned me, Asmo; that was my price,” she said quietly. 

“What?” Asmodeus asked, his smile dying on his lips.

“I tied myself to the Seven Deadly Sins, there is no redemption from that now,” she said firmly. She had accepted that so she added, “Why did you think it took me all day to make the decision, I knew what it would mean.”

A firm knock was heard on Asmodeus’ door before they heard Lucifer’s succinct tone, “What is going _on_?”

Rosa being faster on the reply said, “Oh, sorry, we were planning an orgy.” Her tone was so casual, it startled all seven brothers at once.

They all choked on their spit and then started to laugh. 

“ _Rosa_ ,” they could hear the impatience in Lucifer’s voice, clearly trying to control his rage. 

“What, do you want in on it?” she teased a little more. 

“What?!” he demanded; she could hear the affront in his tone. 

“Wow, _okay_ , all you had to say was _no_!” she called out again, the brothers were all trying to contain their laughter. 

“ _Beloved,_ please step out of that room, before I snap on my bastard brothers,” he growled out. 

She smiled and called out, “Wait, what did _they_ do? Or are you holding them hostage to get me to go out? Solid plan, by the way, that will work,” she admitted with a nod. 

They heard Lucifer chuckle, “I’ll keep that in mind. “

She looked at them all before motioning for Beelzebub to move from the door to let her through. Teasing was one thing; she wasn’t about to embarrass any of them for the sake of her amusement. She opened the door and stepped out, closing the door behind her.

Lucifer had woken up that morning, ready for a fight. If anyone got in his way today of getting her nude and beneath him, he’d rip them apart. It was simple, he mused. Since everyone seemed so _aware_ of his desires; they shouldn’t be getting in the way of them. 

He looked her over again; she looked delectably dressed. He let out a trill that developed into an inhumane growl. He was hungry for her flesh, and he was tired of waiting. 

Rosa’s breath caught in her throat, the sounds coming from within him were the most animalistic she’d ever heard from him. “Lu?’ she asked softly, not sure what was going on. 

He stepped closer, his wings unfurling as his horns appeared on his head, “I need you, beloved,” he purred. 

Rosa felt that sentence in her panties. Her body visibly shuddered from the strength of a lust she could now sense. “Lu ar-are you alright,” she asked, taking a step back, for every step he took toward her. 

Lucifer’s chest ached with the desire to give chase. If she ran, he’d chase her down, and take her in the fucking hallway, if that’s where it happened. He wanted to give her a few seconds lead, to make it interesting. She wanted him; her dilated eyes, elevated heartrate and scent gave it away. Oh, how he wanted this woman, he would not let her leave his side until he fucked the living hell out of her, just like they both wanted. 

Rosa could sense the immediate danger she was in. This was not the demon with the facade of a man she was facing. This was the full-fledged demon, with no filter. His brothers came out of the Asmo’s room to see Lucifer slowly stalking Rosa. 

Beelzebub spoke first, “Lucifer-

“Back the fuck off or I will lay you out before me, and take her anyway,” Lucifer hissed out, as a low growl reverberated through him, not stopping as he spoke. His eyes never left Rosa. 

Rosa couldn’t find her voice in this, she was mesmerized by his eyes, by his need of her. She couldn’t move, couldn’t run. 

“Come to me, beloved,” he purred to her, his voice was velvet, drawing her attention to his lips. Lips she’d kissed with abandon, she knew what he tasted of, what he tasted like. 

Belphegor realized that for the first time, Rosa couldn’t fight the persuasion. She couldn’t fight it because she didn't want to fight it. He looked at his brothers and shook his head. They couldn’t let him do this way but stopping Lucifer would take them all.

Mammon saw it too; the allure Lucifer was using. He’d never seen his brother use it, and damned if it wasn’t powerful. Rosa who they’d figured was immune to them, was taking steps away, but couldn’t seem to focus enough to run. 

Leviathan narrowed his eyes, “Lucifer if you do this to her this way, she won’t be happy when she realizes what you’re doing,” he tried to reason again. There was no way they could take him. Especially not in this state. He was a hairsbreadth away from calling upon his armor, Leviathan was sure of it. 

“No, she won’t be happy, she will be _thrilled_. I know my woman, you’re welcome to try and challenge me, Leviathan; we’ll see who the fuck is right,” Lucifer growled out, circling Rosa as she did the same to him. 

Rosa registered Leviathan’s voice. She blinked and shook her head, “Fuck,” she muttered, swallowing audibly. 

“That’s the _idea_ , my rose,” he soothed, his voice was seduction in its purest form, at least to her. She couldn’t help it, and her body was screaming for her to give in. She was only a couple of steps from her room now. She’d backed away slowly enough to know that much. 

She couldn’t run too far, he was much too fast, she couldn’t run toward the boys, they were behind him. Her room was the only way and locking it once she got inside was her only refuge. Something about running from him thrilled her. She didn’t admit it, but she didn’t think she had to. He knew, he _knew_ that he turned her on. The door had to be open right? Did Asmodeus lock it? If he hadn’t, she had a chance. If he did, she was as good as caught. She didn’t know why she was running at all. Then she realized, she needed him to say that he cared. She needed his love; not just his body. She would have both or nothing at all! 

With that thought she bolted to her door, found it unlocked, threw it closed and locked it just as she heard him get to the door as the lock clicked it place. 

She heard a trilling sound, and a growl, “Rosa, beloved, open the door,” his voice held a need that made her wet just hearing it. 

“ _Lu_ ,” she whispered as she leaned against the door. She wanted to let him into her room, into her heart, but she needed to know.

“ _Baby_ ,” he whispered back, his tone making her entire body pulse with need. 

“I need to know how you really feel,” she whispered, she was near to begging. She wanted the honesty. She knew he had it in him; but she needed to hear it from him. 

“Beloved, you know how I feel,” he replied, his voice still a heated whisper. 

Her eyes teared up as she started to cry, “I really wish I did.”

Lucifer felt her pain and tears like ice water. He took a ragged breath. She was crying. Rosa didn’t _cry_ even when she’d been afraid of him, even when she was scared to even look at him. Rosa didn’t cry for silly reasons. 

_I really wish I did,_ the words repeated in his mind. She knew his desire, that was all he’d let her see. He rested his head against the door, before moving away from it entirely and seemingly vanishing from the hallway, he moved so fast. 

The boys looked at one another and let out a breath they were not aware they’d been holding. 

“Fucking hell, what the fuck was that?!” Demanded Mammon. Running a hand through his hair, pacing now. 

“That was the Avatar of Pride hunting,” said Asmodeus with a shudder as he hugged himself. He had not expected Lucifer to be that

“We need a better plan,” said Beelzebub. 

Asmodeus was already on his phone, dialing a couple of her friends. 

Amanda headed to Rosa’s room, Isabel, their new friend had decided to join them. Elly was busy playing some games, and didn’t feel like going out, so they decided to just bring her back some food and have sleepover in her dorm afterward. 

Isabel was one of the new students, apparently someone had suffered an injury severe enough to warrant their trip back home, so Isabel was given a chance to attend instead. She was beautiful girl, with glowing dark skin that gave off an ethereal glow. Her magic seemed to shimmer off her black and blue colored hair, hanging well down her back. She looked a little rough around the edges, because that’s exactly what she wanted everyone to see. Every single piercing, ornament and article of clothing was chosen to give the image she wanted everyone to believe. It gave her control, or so she’d explained to Rosa. 

The two women of color had gotten on rather quickly, when they found out they were some of the very few in the Devildom; they’d become fast friends then. Amanda and Isabel had only met the day Lucifer was running his interviews by Rosa. They’d kicked it off after that. 

Isabel shook her head, “I don’t like the feel of this, Amanda. The energy in the House feels off,” Isabel wasn’t easily shaken, but, being courageous and being foolhardy weren’t the same thing. She liked being aware of her surroundings. 

Amanda nodded, “Apparently Demon Daddy has been…testy, nobody seems to know why. If anyone’s going to know, it’s going to be Rosa,” she declared firmly. 

Isabel shook her head, “Man, I do not want to get on Boss Man’s bad side. He’s an asshole, but nobody wants to poke a bear,” she shook her head as they arrived at Rosa’s door. 

Amanda knocked on Rosa’s door gently, hearing it unlock almost instantly. 

“Come in, ladies!” Rosa called out. 

They walked in, closing and locking the door behind them. “Okay, girl, what happened? It’s too quiet out there!” began Amanda with a look of concern.

Rosa sighed out, “Well, it’s too fucking complicated and I can’t say some things without destroying what trust Lu and I have so, just sufficed it to say; it’s been a rather tense morning. I figured we should just go shopping to distract me,” Rosa said with a grin. 

Isabel narrowed her eyes and then said, “Look, we’ll take that for now, because you look shaken the fuck up, but we will get the truth afterward. If Lucifer has you this way; you’re breaking confidences, because no guy should be making you feel this way.” She wasn’t going to have _anyone, or anything_ mistreat her friends. He knew how far and few in between good friends were. 

Rosa sighed, “Fair enough,” she said looking up at Isabel’s light amber eyes. She came to her feet, dwarfing the diminutive woman who stood at 5’5”, to Rosa’s 6’. 

Rosa gathered her coat, and funds and headed out the door with both women. Hoping to have a better day out there then she’d had so far in the House. 

They were in Majolish, trying to find anything that could help make them look like Pirates. 

“Seriously, can a bitch catch a break!” exclaimed Amanda trying to put on a skirt that just simply would not be long enough. 

Isabel looked at Amanda and shook her head, “Naw, baby girl, you wear that, and they’ll see your uterus when you bend over.”

All three women laughed. “It would beat going to the Dr?” asked Rosa with a grin. 

“So, we’ve been shopping for four hours, what’s going on?” asked Isabel as she gave a demoness a dirty look after they shot Rosa one. Rosa wasn’t popular among the Demonic because of her Consort status, Isabel had learned. As far as Isabel was concerned, bad bitches made power moves, and if they hadn’t moved in on the Avatars, that was on them. She didn’t know how the relationship with them worked, but Isabel knew Rosa well enough to know she didn’t suffer from jealousy. She’d had a few stolen moments with Mammon, and Rosa knew of them; but they were still friends. 

Rosa sighed, “Lu…I haven’t slept with him,” she told both women who looked at her in shock.

“You’ve…the others but not-,” Isabel covered her mouth. No way would the Lord Pride would take that well. “Is that why he’s so angry?”

“No, see, I think he’s developed feelings for me, but he’s refusing to say anything about it; he goes cold every time we get to discussing it or he deflects. I don’t know what to think anymore. He wants me, oh I can fucking tell you with certainty that if he knew where I was, and you weren’t with me; he’d already be here makings sure I knew just how fucking much he wanted me,” she said impassioned by the events of earlier that morning.

“What did he do earlier?” asked Amanda who’d stopped struggling with her skirt and had pitched it. She was now in a pair of pants.

“He stalked me, fuck, it was so fucking scary, but I would have fucked him silly had he touched me. I can’t tell you anything else! I don’t know what the fuck was going on with me!” she exclaimed.

“That’s some alpha level shit, sis,” Isabel said with a shake of her head, “Seems to me he’s giving in to his baser instincts. He’s a Demon, Rosa, not a man. He’s not going to court you nicely; he’s going to take what he considers his. You just happen to be a little harder to attain and it’s making him… _aggressive_.” Isabel explained with a shake of her head. That’s what she did think was wrong with the program. Normal everyday human women didn’t know these things. It was dangerous. Hell, Rosa had already fallen ill of them, with her having pacts with the Lords. 

“I gathered that’s what it was, but he was so mesmerizing, Isabel. Like, I couldn’t move away. How it is I managed to do it, I don’t know, but he’s _never_ done anything even remotely like that. It turned me on too and _that_ scared me,” Rosa sighed. 

“Demons,” explained Isabel again with a shake of her head. “You’re in too deep now, though, the longer you deny him, especially since he knows you want it too; the more assertive and cunning he’ll become. I don’t think he hates the chase though, to be honest, most males don’t,” Isabel said with a grin. 

Amanda shook her head, “Demon Daddy running after me to have sex is a deep sexual fantasy of mine, live it, for me,” she teased making them all laugh again. 

“After we’re done, we should head back and have a sleep over in my room!” said Amanda. 

“That sounds great, actually,” said Rosa and looked to Isabel who was equally excited.

“Yes, girl gang shit!” she declared with a fist pump. 

Lucifer knew they were up to something, what it was, he wasn’t sure. What he did know was; Rosa had been out all day. She’d left with her human female friends; he could tolerate that. After all, it was part of her duties, and she never balked when he was taking care of his. Had it been his brothers; he would have pitched the little bastard across the fucking Devildom. 

He’d been so close, so very close. Then Leviathan had spoken, and she’d broken contact with him. Her body was crying out to his, it was his right to ease her lusts. He was still in his demonic form. He saw little point in calming down, he would only become enraged as soon as he saw his meddlesome brothers. He was in his study for now. Waiting to hear her footsteps in the halls; he knew them, the click of her heels as well. It was nearly dinner time and she had yet to arrive. He sighed out in frustration; she’d probably be out with her friends. He should not fret, after all, it was Amanda and the witch, Isabel. They were not so defenseless together. 

They arrived after dinner time, having their dinner at Restaurante 6. It was a great evening out, and all three women were ready now to go to Amanda’s room and have some more fun watching a movie eating more snacks.

“You think you have what you need for Wedding Day?” she asked Amanda and Isabel. 

“Yeah, I’ll just have to fix my hair up Monday morning,” Amanda said as they arrived at her door. They walked in with their purchases and closed the door behind them. Ready for the second half of their night of fun. 

Five hours later, they were all asleep on Amanda’s large bed, but Rosa could not sleep. She felt uneasy, and a yearning to go get air. She put on her clothes, willing not to wake Isabel or Amanda who were now fast asleep. 

She put on her booties outside the bedroom, locking the door behind her. She headed toward the music room. It was late so it was doubtful anyone would be in that section of the House. With Lucifer behaving the way he was, the halls were eerily empty. She walked into the planetarium, and then headed to the left, into the music room. There was a grand piano there. She hadn’t played in a few months, but she figured it would a good time to do it again. She was restless, and well, she’d gone without her music, her culture, her comforts; it was time. 

She pressed down on the keys, but the notes wouldn’t come. She rested her head against the piano, closing her eyes. She’d been back just over 24hrs and it felt like the vitality she’d had was already draining away. This couldn’t happen; she couldn’t let this happen. She wanted to be happy, and her happiness included him whether he liked it or not. 

“My, you’re looking rather down,” Solomon stated from the Planetarium he was walking casually toward her, his hands behind her back. “I came to see Asmodeus, he was a little too busy, preparing for Wedding Day and all, so figured I would take a stroll and find you. You weren’t in your room so naturally I worried,” he again, said in a friendly tone. 

Rose who was still sitting at the bench had speed dialed Lucifer’s number, he’d picked up, and was clearly now listening. 

“I have the Lords here, I’m not in danger,” she said firmly. 

“Ah yes, you think they honor those pacts to you like a marriage vow?”

“Dude, I’m fucking tied in blood to them, marriage isn’t even that fucking binding,” she snapped. 

“I always liked that feistiness of yours, even though it’s mostly bravado, but I know; you do what you can to impress them, right?” He asked, walking closer to her. 

She moved, putting the piano between them, “No. Now, I’ve already told you, I have my Lo-

“Where are they then?”

“Behind you,” Lucifer growled turning off his phone. He was livid. His aura was again, seeping out engulfing most of the room in seconds. 

“Lucifer, hello,” Solomon said, again, his tone casual. 

“Fuck off,” Lucifer bit out. “My woman said it twice, I was on the phone with her when you came in, unannounced to speak with _my_ Consort. You have no such permission; I wouldn’t give anyone the right to meet with her in private like this-“the boy had the audacity to cut Lucifer off. 

“Lord Diavolo met her,” Solomon added slyly. 

Rosa would not have this, she walked around the piano and bluntly added, “Yes, to discuss how fucking uncomfortable you make me. Or did you think his taking you off with him instead of having you tag along to my _home_ was a courtesy to you?” she bit out. “Trying to sew jealousies, Solomon; I thought you had a ring of wisdom, bitch, where?” she gritted out.

“You don’t love him, so naturally he’d be jealous,” Solomon tried to explain. 

_That’s so fucking it_ , Rosa thought to herself. 

“Don’t you fucking dare, you half-assed _Draco Malfoy_ knock off! Don’t you dare presume to know what’s in my heart, I _love_ him and very well followed him into _hell,_ I wouldn’t piss on you if you were on fire! Don’t you dare talk about him as if he wasn’t in the room!” she snapped Rosa had not noticed she was fairly nose to nose with Solomon until she felt a different set of hands pull her back. 

Mammon had her in his arms now, he handed her off to Beel who was now carrying her bridal style. 

Rosa noticed they were all in their demonic form. She hadn’t heard them. They’d been noiseless coming into the room. Lucifer was still standing where he’d been last. His eyes glowing red, as he spoke, his voice seem to resound around the room, “If you approach my bride again, I will disembowel you before I let the others have you, I will not give a fuck what Diavolo has to say about it, do I make myself clear?”

Solomon turned on his heel and walked off. 

Rosa was shaking with fury. She closed her eyes, willing herself to calm down. The others were talking to Lucifer as Beel held her and gave her a cuddle, “Are you okay, baby girl?” he asked softly.

“I’m furious,” she gave a little laugh. 

Belphegor nodded, “smart to call Lucifer while you were here,” he said resting a gentle hand on the left side of her face. 

“Yeah, I don’t feel safe here,” she said quietly, but they all turned to her, tails whiplashed, wings were twitching furiously at her declaration. 

“I’m handling it,” Lucifer said coldly. He’d seen it in her face as he’d walked in. Her fear, even in her voice as he heard it over the phone. When he’d received that call, he figured it was her asking for his company, but then he’d heard Solomon, and he’d fairly run out of his room. The music room was on the other side of the House, away from the rooms so that the students wouldn’t be woken up. He’d known where she was because he knew the moment she was back in the house. She’d been having some time with her friends in their room. Then she’d left, he figured she was as restless as he. 

Rosa turned to look at him, he nodded to her once and walked out of the room. 

She shook he head, “Fuck this day,” she declared and then laughed. 

“What’s so funny, darlin’?” Mammon as Beel handed her back to him. 

“Back on Earth I had to worry about Demons, in the Devildom, I’m worrying about a fucking human; the irony is not lost on me, let me tell you,” she laughed. 

Mammon shook his head, “I think all this is driving you crazy,” he said gently, but then she burst into tears and Mammon didn’t know what to do with that. 

Satan rolled his eyes as the others seem to freeze in place. “Move,” he told the others as he walked over to Rosa and embraced her to him. “Rosa we will fix this, now Lucifer’s involved, Kitten, it’ll be alright. I know this is overwhelming to you,” he said kindly. The woman didn’t cry as a rule, they all knew this, so if occasionally she needed the extra comforting, he could do that. 

It didn’t take long for her to settle enough to speak, “I’m sorry, it’s just been a stressful day.”

Satan nodded and said, “You have nothing to apologize for. That little bastard needs to be handled, or as Lucifer said, we will be handling it without Diavolo’s permission. Did he even stop in to see you?” Satan asked, looking at Asmodeus.

Asmodeus shook his head, “Is that what he told you, sweetheart?”

Rosa nodded, “Yeah, he said that he’d gone by to see you, but you were busy,” she said as she sat down on an ottoman where Mammon was sitting, leaning back against him. 

He kissed her brow and said, “We got you, sugar, come on. You should head to bed; you look dead on your feet.”

Rosa felt exhausted. All the adrenaline her body had pumped out was now depleted and the crash was coming. She bade them all good night as she headed to her room. She got to her door in mere minutes, she’d walked quickly because she just wanted to be done with the day. She unlocked her door and went into her room, locking it quickly enough. Saturday had been an utter disaster. What would Sunday bring? 

Rosa woke up, she’d fallen asleep as soon as she’d gotten into bed, from the looks of things. She looked around her room, trying to make sense of what was going on. She frowned, rubbing her eyes as she took up her DDD. There were a few messages, one from both Amanda and Isabel, asking if she were alright, and then confirming that Mammon had let them know she was in her room. They promised to bring her the purchases she made yesterday. 

The last message was Lucifer’s. She took in a breath and opened it. 

_Lord Diavolo has officially instructed Solomon to keep his distance from you. You already know how I feel. I should have kept you safe; though seeing you tear into him was its own reward. I’m proud of you. I will see you at breakfast._

She sat up in bed; Rosa knew she needed to get up and going. The situation was handled, at least from what she understood. She needed to get that bouquet ready for tomorrow and get that dress out and steamed. She hadn’t looked at it since before she broke off her engagement, so it was time. 

Lucifer was in the dining room having coffee when Rosa walked in. She was dressed immaculately again; it brought him pleasure to see her in clothes that suited her personality. Asmodeus had off-handedly mentioned that he’d looked through her wardrobe while helping her pick an outfit. He mentioned that her style seemed to be like Lucifer’s than any others’. He supposed that was why she looked so tempting to him. 

She sat down beside Belphegor, as she didn’t like sitting at anyone’s else chair, even if they weren’t present. She was respectful about things like that and somehow it was endearing. She looked to him before she sat down and gave him a gentle smile before taking her seat. 

The lust that consumed him for two days had vanished seemingly overnight. Though, that was more to do to Solomon scaring Rosa. Hearing the tremble in her voice on the phone last night had done things to his heart. He didn’t want to hear her like that again. Hearing her defend him; well, he was moved. His usual hair trigger response of telling anyone to mind their own business had all but vanished when she’d admitted that she _did_ love him and to stop talking about him as if he were not in the room. She’d been furious. Mammon had to pull her back from what Lucifer was sure was a physical attack on her part. 

His Rosa was so wonderfully loyal it made him ache. Yesterday morning as well, when she admitted to caring for his brothers so much that he could use them to get her to bend. The admission, like most of what she says, was said with candor. Honest to a fault sometimes, even if it put her in a position of vulnerability. 

He was shaken from his musings when Mammon took his seat to his left. 

“What did the Lord say?” Mammon asked as he began to eat his breakfast. Mammon had not slept all the well after the night before. He thought the situation with Solomon wasn’t that serious; up until last night. 

“He is not to approach her any longer,” Lucifer stated to everyone at the table. 

Leviathan shook his head, “I don’t think that’s the last we’ll see of him trying.”

Lucifer gave him a nod, “Then he forfeits his life; I gave him the math last night, I’m sure he can work out this equation.”

Asmodeus pipped up and asked Rosa what she was doing that day.

“Oh, I’m steaming out my gown and a few other things I have to finish. Isabel, Amanda and I did manage to find something to wear for each day. Though, humiliation is standard with every costume, I’m sorry to say,” she grinned at Asmodeus.

“Oh, come on, it’ll be fun!” Asmodeus teased.

“Said the spider to the fly,” she muttered shaking her head. 

“Did you decide what mystical creature you’ll be?” Asmodeus asked, his cheery voice doing its best to ease her worries.

Rosa laughed, “Would me without any anxiety be considered mystical?”

Asmodeus laughed with her, “Come on, I’ll help you choose!”

“I don’t bloody well know; I’m still trying to accept the other days!” she said with a shake of her head. 

Isabel and Amanda walked into the dining room. Normally nobody approached the boys during their early morning meal; but her friends were the exception. They walked over to sit by her, greeting everyone as they did so. 

Asmodeus then asked, “Mystical creature day?”

Amanda and Isabel both groaned as Amanda said, “I’m just trying to get through the first two days!” she sighed as she began to butter her toast. 

Isabel shook her head, “I figured I would go as myself without any anxiety

“Ha, that’s what I said!” cried Rosa with a laugh.

“Woo, matching costume!” Isabel laughed. 

Rosa grinned, and then blinked, “Sis… _gorgons!_ ” she breathed out. 

Isabel and Amanda blinked, “Oh fuck yes!” Isabel said with a grin.

Amanda, “The three gorgon sisters, oh, that would be so cool!”

“Now to make that happen in four days,” Rosa chortled. Both girls were laughing with her. 

“So, who’s gonna be Stheno, wait, that should be you, Isabel,” said Rosa as she buttered her own toast.

Amanda nodded, “You should be Medusa,” she said to Rosa, “I’ll be Euryale!” she added. 

“Sounds good,” Rosa said as she took a bite of her food. 

The rest of breakfast went by smoothly. Lucifer was pleased her friends were distracting her. She sounded far more relaxed than she’d been earlier. He excused himself giving Rosa a smile, came to his feet and left. 

Rosa watched him go, as did her friends. They looked back to Rosa and gave her a small smirk but said nothing as they continued to eat. Rosa internally groaned; no doubt she was due for a whole afternoon of teasing. 

The women were sitting in Rosa’s room, as Rosa took the time to redo her brooch bouquet to include the new ones she’d purchased on Earth. 

Amanda was pleased with their work so far, “This is going to look so pretty! I can’t believe the asshole treated you that way! You would have made such a beautiful bride!”

Isabel was furious, “Do you want me to curse him? I’ll curse a motherfucker.”

Rosa smiled and laughed, “Had you asked me that when we first broke up, I totally would have taken you up on it. He’s a fuckboy and thus his curse is already laid.”

“You know what we should do after we finish? We should dress up and go dancing! Karaoke anyone?” asked Amanda with a huge grin. 

Isabel laughed, “Fuck yeah, let’s go! It’ll get our minds off this mess!”

Rosa grinned, “Alright, I haven’t been singing for a minute so let’s finish up, get ready and go!” she laughed. She missed her sisters, but thanks to Isabel and Amanda, the sting of their absence wasn’t as painful. They focused on finishing the Bouquet and airing out and steaming Rosa’s dress. 

Lucifer was in his study, looking through the arrangements for each day of Spirit Week. It was hours after lunch. He was informed that Rosa and her friends had left for an evening out. He sighed, he regretted not getting to her that day in the hallway. He regretted not being in the position to kiss her tears away. Then hearing her declare her love of him in anger to a foolish boy, he knew he was in-love. There was no other word for it.

He picked up his DDD and text his brothers, asking them if they were ready for tomorrow. Most would wear simple tuxedos, he knew Asmo would wear a dress because that was his inclination. Not being outdone by anyone was his MO. 

Asmodeus replied that it was taken care of, but now he was busy watching Rosa and her friends sing. He replied quickly asking where they were. His beauty, singing? He had to see this. He was out of his study and on his way out of the House as he waited for directions from Asmodeus

Satan sent a picture of the girls on stage. Lucifer knew where that was. He pocketed his phone as he was on his way.

Rosa was having a blast! She’d taken her phone and decided which songs to sing with Amanda and Isabel. They’d chosen Taylor Swift’s _Blank Space_ and were singing their hearts out. They were rather good for not having practiced. The crowd was with them too, which made the entire occasion hilarious to Rosa. Amanda had started off shyly, but now was belting out the lines like a Swifty. 

Lucifer walked into the club and noticed her immediately. She was in the single smallest article of clothing he’d ever seen her in, that included her pajamas. His mouth watered again as she sung the lines to a song, he was not familiar with. He noticed Satan in the crowd as he looked around who motioned him over. 

Asmodeus grinned, “Doesn’t she look fantastic?!” he called out over the din of the music and other club patrons. 

Lucifer looked back to her, “Yes, yes she does. Are they drunk?” he asked noticing that they looked rather tipsy.

Asmodeus laughed, “Very!” he said excitedly, still recording the performance.

Satan then replied, “To be honest, she’s singing beautifully despite being so drunk.”

“We will need to make sure they get home,” Lucifer stated. He wasn’t about to let his Consort go home in that condition. 

Rosa finished singing and giggled her way off stage with Isabel and Amanda. Amanda noticed Lucifer coming toward them first and said, “Oh-oh, Demon Daddy’s coming,” she hiccupped some as she laughed. 

Rosa looked in the direction Amanda was looking and took in a breath. He looked so good, she wanted to eat him. Rosa then shook her head, when she noticed his smirk. She’d said that out loud. 

Amanda laughed some, “Oh crap!”

Isabel shook her head and said, “Well, I mean…”

He chuckled as he neared her, “Is that so beloved?”

“Um, yes, but not right now…I’m having fun!” she laughed covering her face from the fit of giggles that followed. 

She swayed on her feet, rocking toward him, so he pulled her close. “We are going, beloved. You two, let’s go,” he said to Isabel and Amanda who weren’t in the condition to argue, especially when Asmodeus and Satan showed up to help them. He helped Rosa walk, carrying her was out of the question; her dress was far too short. He had to admit though; she looked good in red. 

As they walked out, he put his coat on her, as she hadn’t brought one of her own, “Unlike you to be unprepared, my rose,” he said solemnly. 

She breathed in the cold air and said, “We were out clubbing; carrying around a coat gets cumbersome. Seriously though, you look hot,” she flirted. 

Lucifer leaned down and kissed her lightly on the lips, “Stop flirting and offering me more than you can give me at the moment, we will see how you feel in the morning.”

“I love you though,” she replied softly, swaying on her feet before steadying herself by bracing a hand on his chest. 

The others had stayed at a distance, as if trying to give them privacy, which was strange for her friends. Lucifer gave Rosa a gentle smile, as he said, “I know, my darling. We need to get you home,” she was looking at him with such a gentle expression

“I know you don’t love me, but that’s okay,” she said as they walked, her voice sounding serene and accepting.

He frowned, “What-why do you think that?” he asked quietly. 

“I mean I know you want to have sex with me, but I know I’m a pain in the ass,” she chuckled. 

Lucifer smirked and shook his head, “Both of those statements are true, but you did not answer my question.”

“No, I didn’t,” she said with a smirk. 

It took them twenty minutes to get back, but the girls were in good spirits. Once in the House, Lucifer picked her up bridal style. “Let’s get you to bed.”

“No, you can’t go in there, I have…stuff all around…just leave me at my door, also, you have the softest hair, I wish I could touch it all day,” she said in a sing-song voice. 

He grinned, “What else do you like about me?” he was going to tease her about whatever it was she admitted to. This was going to be amusing. 

“Your _voice_ , fuck, it makes me wet,” she answered bluntly, making Lucifer stagger as he carried her. 

“What? I make you wet by talking?” he asked incredulously.

“That’s what I fucking said,” she chortled as she continued, feeling bold as she spoke, “Oh and your body, damn, oh and just your whole damn _self_ ,” she prattled on. Lucifer was laughing through most of her recitations of his many qualities, and for the first time, felt comfortable with the praise. 

He set her on her feet by her room, “Can you do this, I don’t want you to end up smashing your face against the table or some other piece of furniture.”

“Oh, I’m fine! Go sleep, _mi Rey,_ you look tired,” she suggested as she unlocked her door. She swayed a bit, but took off her heels and then walked in, blowing him a flirtatious kiss before closing the door behind her. 

He smirked as the door’s lock clicked into place. He tucked every single one of her compliments inside himself. He would remind her of what she said tomorrow, he was going to enjoy throwing her off balance. 

Rosa woke up, her alarm was going off. It was Monday. She’d set her alarm the previous afternoon to wake her at 4am. She needed to do her hair, and to get ready for Wedding Day and she needed to come out ready to slay. She jumped out of bed and went into the shower, there was a statement to be made today.

She showered in record time, drying out her hair as soon as she was done putting on lotion and prepping her face for makeup. She didn’t understand what Asmodeus had planned, but Rosa figured she shouldn’t undo his plans by not being completely done up. She’d brought the black scallop laced veil she’d purchased to wear with the gown, and the black rhinestone comb that it would attach to. She had three hours to get ready. She took a moment to look at her gown. 

It was a vintage Alexander McQueen dress. When her parents died in the accident, they’d both had life insurance. After paying for the funeral costs, and setting money aside for each of her sisters, for their schooling, she had a great deal of money left. Her sisters had convinced her to splurge on the gown. _It’s not like you’re gonna get married again, Rosa, we know you, you’ll try it once, and then if it doesn’t work out, you’re not doing it again, buy something pretty!_ Anna had said. 

With that encouragement, she’d gone out and purchased the designer gown. She’d been measured, she had paid an insane amount of money for an everyday person to pay, but she’d done it, and bought _Louboutin_ heels as well. She looked at the showstopping dress. The mermaid-style dress would trail behind her at least five feet. The train was pitch black, the taffeta fabric trimmed in fraying and scalloped black lace trimmed the train. The flare of the skirt began at her knees, where it tapered and Ombre to a lace overlaying a nude lining. The black widow web inspired lace chaotically went up to the waist, where the bodice narrowed, and focused around the hips, creating an illusion of a more contoured shape. The look went up to the bust, where again, the web lace design took over to go up to a high mandarin collar, small puffed capped sleeves that went down to the wrists. 

The dress had been showstopping then, and it would be today. It was a dress meant to stun, and she planned on doing just that. 

Lucifer was in all black, dress in a tux with a red tie. His brothers were trickling in, all in their version of a tux, some more presentable than the others. He didn’t care much, if they were taking part in the day. It would reflect badly on the student council if it didn’t follow the edicts of the Prince. 

All but Asmodeus were now at the breakfast table. He was drinking his coffee when Asmodeus walked in. He was wearing a white gown, he didn’t think much of it, if he was honest, but it made Asmodeus less dramatic, so he figured it was fine. 

Asmodeus didn’t make a show of wanting the attention, he asked immediately, “Has she come in for breakfast yet? I want to see this dress! I want to see her in it, frankly I want to get her out of it too,” he joked. 

Lucifer stared daggers at Asmodeus who pretended not to notice. 

“The girls were talking about how beautiful it was, the only thing they gave me was that it was mostly black,” Asmodeus pouted. 

Just then the main double doors leading to the dining room opened, as Rosa walked in, a rustle of taffeta skirts and black lace drew their attention to the door. 

“Fucking hell,” said Mammon as he came to his feet. 

Asmodeus covered his mouth, “Rosa! You are a _goddess!_ ” he was speechless. He figured she’d look good, but not like this. 

Satan was openly staring and so was Leviathan, there mouths were agape. 

The twins had come to their feet first, but much quicker than the others, took out their phone and snapped a picture of her. 

Rosa blushed at Asmodeus’ praise, “Err, thank you,” she had the brooch bouquet in her left hand as she walked toward the table. 

“No, stop! I need pictures for the Devilgram! My Consort is going to crash the site today!” Asmodeus declared as he took out his phone and started to fix her skirt and veil. Asmodeus went about her, fixing her up for the picture, shaking his head. “I just…there are no words, I mean, there’s supposed to be a contest for best dressed, but I can guarantee you; you’ve got this. Nobody is topping you in this dress,” Asmodeus said in awe. 

He looked at the bouquet, “That’s all jewelry?!” he asked.

“Yes, I’m not a flowers kinda girl,” she said with a laugh lifting it up for him to look at it. 

“Wait...is…is that a scorpion?!” he asked happily looking up at her eyes. 

“Yes, it is,” she said with a chuckle. 

“That’s what you wanted with the brooches,” Satan said in understanding. She’d incorporated them all into her bouquet. 

The others came to their feet and walked over to look at the bouquet. Satan and Lucifer followed them, as each of the brothers snapped a picture of their corresponding brooch in her bouquet. Finally, it was Lucifer he stood before her. She looked up to him and smiled, holding out the bouquet for him to see the gold toned peacock with red and black rhinestones. 

He was moved, he’d been struck dumb and speechless when she’d walked in. Her dress was perfect, it suited her, she looked to be covered in tailored lace and nothing else, the skin toned lining making the dress look far more risqué than it was. She was covered from the neck down, and somehow still managed to make him erect. 

He came closer to her and whispered, “You’re a vision.”

She grinned at him and said, “Thank you, you look…”

“I know, you told me last night,” he said with a masculine smile.

She blushed, “I…I did, what exactly did I say?” she asked blinking. 

“Ask me that question later, hm?” he asked before pulling her right hand to his lips and kissing her knuckles. 

They saw six flashes go off as his six brothers took a picture of what he’d just done. Rosa looked raised a brow to him before turning to look at the brothers, “Really, so I’m assuming you all want a separate picture with me?” she asked with a grin. 

“Uh, yes,” Asmodeus stated with a laugh. 

“Well, here, take my phone and take one for me, with Lu then the rest of you can get one with your own phone,” she said as she handed it to Asmodeus. 

Asmodeus took her phone and as Rosa turned to look back to Lucifer, he wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her into his body and kissed her, hard. 

Asmodeus scrambled, taking the picture with Rosa’s phone and then taking it with his. 

Rosa was not in the mood to fight it, so she kissed him back, resting her right hand over his heart, their kiss ended seconds later, making her glad she’d worn a nude lipstick with her smokey eye. 

Lucifer wanted that picture,” Send it to me, Asmo,” he said firmly. 

“Sure, right away,” Asmodeus said as Lucifer didn’t release Rosa. 

Rosa blinked, “Seriously what did I say?” she whispered. 

Lucifer leaned down and whispered in her ear, “What my voice does to you.”

Rosa inhaled sharply, “Okay, fucking hell,” she muttered. 

He smiled against her ear and said, “We will have our wedding night, beloved, patience,” his voice was a purr. It was a physical and mental effort to keep from closing her eyes and moaning. She had to control herself, and it with Lucifer having ammunition like this, she was sure he was going to do it all day.

“I will be doing this all day, or whenever it appears you have forgotten who you belong to,” he added in a heated whisper, before he pulled away from her entirely. 

She swallowed before looking to Asmodeus who was handing her phone back to her. She smiled at the others and asked, “So, does anyone else want a picture together before we go to the Academy because I’m probably going to be swarmed for them when I get there.”

She walked to Mammon first, and smiled as he took the picture he wanted with her, giving her a kiss on the brow, “You look beautiful, darlin’, and I’m really feelin’ that crow in your bouquet,” he whispered to her as he embraced her. 

“Aw, you’re so sweet!” she said kindly as she embraced him in turn before going to Leviathan who was blushing a little less. 

“Would you mind just a hug?”

“Of course not!” she said happily, hugging him as he took the selfie. 

Leviathan was beaming in the picture and it made her heart squeeze. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and then moved to Satan who pulled her in for an embrace as well. 

“You are perfection,” he whispered to Rosa before snapping a picture of giving her a kiss on the cheek. She gave him one last embrace before she moved to Asmo who pulled her in and gave her a kiss as he snapped the picture. She was laughing at the time but strangely the picture was charming. She looked at Asmo who approved as well, “So beautiful!”

“Thanks so much!” she said to him before moving to the twins. “Together?” she asked excitedly.

Beelzebub picked her up bridal style as Belphegor took the picture of them all. She was having a blast, not something she had expected for the day. Beelzebub gave her a kiss on the lips, as did Belphegor before setting her on her feet and letting her go.

“they’re going to step on that train,”

“Well, I hope they have their affairs in order, because today I will cut a bitch,” she said coldly to Asmo. 

Asmo grinned, “It would be a crime to step on it!” he said as he arranged her train again. “Can you bustle it?”

“No, this is Haute Couture, it…”

“Wait, was this _made_ for you?” he asked incredulously.

“Yes, it cost more than the entire wedding, Asmo,” she said with grin. 

“…and he screwed off on you.”

“To be fair, I did light his bed on fire,” she said making the boys laugh she then turned to them and said, “…while he was in it.”

“Damn,” Mammon gaped. 

“I don’t take being betrayed very well,” she said coldly and then added, “In any case, he managed to get off the bed before I kicked him out of my house and tossed out all his belongings. Not one of my best moments; that was until he realized I’d gotten over two million dollars in insurance money from my parents. I hadn’t told him, I was planning on doing it that day, and then he did that….”

“You really did dodge a bullet,” said Asmodeus with a shake of his head.

“Oh, yeah, watching him realize he fucked up, and be more concerned over the loss of the cash than betraying me, well, I’m glad that I wasn’t the one putting the deposits on the venue. That was his parents,” she said with a smirk.

Asmodeus, who had taken her bouquet after she kissed Lucifer, gave it back to her, “To your vengeance.”

“My justice,” she corrected. 

“Is that what setting his bed on fire was?” sassed Asmo

She started to walk away, turning to Asmo she said, “Well, I figured since he wanted to go to hell that badly the least I could do is give him a prelude,” the boys snickered as she headed out the doors. 

Lucifer walked to the door to meet her. He wasn’t going on anyone’s arm but his, he’d told them all the night before. He wasn’t going to have it; he’d waited this long, and he wouldn’t have anyone mar it. 

She took his right arm and smiled up at him, not noticing that Asmodeus was still actively taking pictures with his phone and posting them tagging both Lucifer and Rosa. 

Rosa on her part, felt good, so good she was afraid to trust it. She also knew once she arrived at the Academy things would change, the students there weren’t precisely hostile, but they’d never been overtly kind to their human classmates. When they found out she had a pact with the Seven Lords, they’d all but turned their animosity on her as a rule. For the most part, she was avoiding it, but it would be unavoidable that day. Her outfit would garner attention and if what Asmo was posting, from the sounds of the dings her DDD was making, she was going to be all over their Devilgrams. 

“You are going to be singled out today, you know this,” Lucifer said solemnly.

“Yeah, I figured, the dress isn’t going to do me favors, but, I figured, this is happening whether they approve or not. So, they best get comfortable with it,” she said firmly. 

“That’s my girl,” he whispered proudly. 

They arrived at the school; Lucifer helped her up the steps before they went in through the main doors. At least, that had been the plan until the Prince called to them, coming up the steps of the school himself. 

His eyes were wide as he looked to Rosa, “Rosa, you look like a Queen!” he exclaimed.

Rosa felt stricken at his word usage as the hand holding onto Lucifer’s arm gripped him. “Thank you, Lord Diavolo,” she said politely as he came to stand beside her. 

“May I?” he asked her, offering her his left arm. 

Rosa was still gripping Lucifer’s arm, but she knew she couldn’t deny the Prince. She looked to Lucifer who took her hand, gave it one last kiss on her knuckles and released her. Rosa took the Prince’s arm as the doors to the school were opened for them, and they stepped in. 

Lucifer watched her go in on someone else’s arm, it didn’t matter who; his fury was once again consuming him. Mammon took the steps in threes, “Lu, hey, hey!” he drew Lucifer’s attention back to him. 

“Bro, you need to calm down, I know, alright? _I know_ , but this isn’t the time, or place, and frankly, you know her, she _loves_ you, Luci,” Mammon whispered in a fast-harsh whisper. 

The other five brothers approached him as well, Lucifer was taking a deep breath, “I…am, trying,” he said through gritted teeth. 

Leviathan shook his head, “We need to get in there, this doesn’t look good, come on!” he said tersely pushing the others to go. 

Lucifer walked forward, shaking off the possessiveness that seemed to linger. He needed to get the fuck over it before Diavolo noticed it. They walked into the school, only to notice that Diavolo and Rosa were nowhere in sight. 

Mammon grabbed the nearest demon and asked, “Oi, where did our Consort and the Prince go?”

The demon pointed down the hall, “Th-That way, my Lord!” he stuttered in fear. 

Mammon released him and stalked down the hall. 

Lucifer followed him, the students rushing to get out of their way. He didn’t notice who they were, he didn’t care. He just needed to know where she was, he was done telling himself otherwise. He cared; because he fucking did. He didn’t owe anyone but her explanations. She’d defended him, she was loyal, that was enough. It was more than enough. They made their way to the Student Council chambers to see Rosa in conversation with Diavolo. 

“What are these other traditions you have?” Diavolo had asked as he motioned for the doors to the chambers be closed. 

The brothers walked in and closed the doors, going to lounge about the room, though Lucifer was close by. Rosa looked to him as he walked in and gave him a smile that reached her eyes. He wanted to say he felt better; but he didn’t. He wanted her on his arm, anything else would grate. 

“Yes, well, there’s a bouquet toss, but, err, I’m not tossing this one, they can pry it from my cold dead hands,” she said so bluntly it made Diavolo laugh. 

“What’s so special about it?” Diavolo asked, innocently.

“I made it, and it has their symbols, I’m not tossing it,” she said firmly. 

Diavolo seemed to understand this was not a point she would concede on, she was attached to the bouquet and so he wouldn’t press the matter. Lucifer on the other hand looked as if he’d taken the Archdemon’s most treasured possession, and in its way, he supposed that may be how Lucifer viewed it. 

“Can you make another?” he asked. 

“Probably not with brooches, but I can make one with flowers, and that one can be tossed. So, the bride tosses the bouquet to a crowd of women, and whichever lady catches it, is considered the next to marry. Though, I should warn you, bouquet tosses can get bloody. Some women take them way too seriously,” she said with a nervous laugh. 

“Is there one for the males?” he asked. 

“Err, yes, it’s a garter toss,” she began. 

Asmodeus waved his hands and asked, “What, where do they get the garter, I mean…”

“I’m wearing them,” she hedged, hoping Asmo would not take it further.

“Wait, wait, we take it _off_ of _you_?” Asmodeus asked, incredulous.

“Yeah, the groom usually takes it off his bride at the reception, for the garter toss, and then it follows the same tradition as the bouquet toss, but a lot less violent,” she laughed. 

“Can you show me your garters?” asked Asmodeus slyly.

“Asmo,” all six of his brothers snapped at once. 

Diavolo looked amused as he asked Rosa, “Are you willing to part with one of those?”

‘Yes, that’s fine, just not the bouquet, like I said,” she said kindly. 

“We are having a ball tonight as well,” he added. 

“What?” she blanked, not having heard about that, she turned to Asmo with her eyes narrowed.

Asmodeus grinned raising his hands in surrender, “Whoops?”

Rosa went into a string of curses in Spanish directed at Asmodeus, as she looked daggers at him.

“Oh shit, that’s hot,” he blurted out with a blush. 

She let out a frustrated sigh and then turned back to Diavolo, who surprised her by asking, “Relationship problems?”

She burst out laughing and started to walk away, “I need a moment,” she gasped out as she laughed her way to a chair and proceeded to laugh into her hands. 

“Wedding day jitters?” continued Diavolo making Rosa burst out laughing again. 

“I can’t do this if you keep doing that!” she argued through her laughter. She didn’t know why she was laughing, but she supposed the idea of what she was doing, and with who, just seemed to hit her all at once. The absurdity of the day, the fact that she was wearing a dress she’d purchased for her wedding, only to wear it a school function, in _hell_ because she’s technically considered bonded with the Seven Deadly Sins. She couldn’t have made it up if she’d tried. 

She finally stopped laughing and said, “Okay, so ball after this day’s events, I guess I can manage that too.”

“I also heard you can sing,” Diavolo said casually, “Or rather, I saw a video of it.”

Rosa looked right at Asmodeus who gulped, “ _I love you_?”

“That’s cute, you think that will _save_ you, aw,” she said with a sing song voice. She then turned to Diavolo and asked, “What would you like me to do? I’m just going to be real and ask you just lay it on me, so I know what I have to mentally prepare myself for,” she said so candidly it made Diavolo smile. 

“I would like for you to sing a song or two,” Diavolo stated simply. 

“Okay, can I pick, or do you have something in mind?” she asked calmly trying to think what she could sing to make it less painful.

“You may choose,” he said with a smile and a nod. 

“Okay, anything else?” she wanted to know so she could proceed with her day. 

Lucifer smirked; his rose was a pragmatist. Better to get it over with then linger or beg off. On his part, he was fantasizing about laying her bare on his bed, touching and kissing her everywhere before taking her at his leisure. Not stopping until neither of them had the strength to do anything else but sleep. He let out a purr, when Mammon who’d walked over to him, poked his sides, startling him out of his fantasy. 

“You keep doing that to yourself and you’re going to stalk her around all day,” Mammon whispered. 

Lucifer nodded once and took in a breath. He was right, and he needed to control himself. This was only morning; he’d have his night with his bride to himself. 

Rosa had made it through her few classes and had time to kill on her way to Lunch. She had her picture taken with a few of the other students in the program; which wasn’t too bad. She had not seen hide or hair of Isabel and Amanda, but Asmodeus had assured her that they were helping with some of the preparations at the palace.

Rosa had found it odd, as they hadn’t mentioned being involved with the committee, but it beat having class for the day. She made her way toward the Café, hoping to get a bite to eat before heading back to the House. She didn’t feel like making anything to eat today. She picked up her skirt and walked up the couple of steps to the café. As soon as she walked in, she noticed Lucifer was sitting at his usual table near the back, it gave him a view of the entire café. He didn’t motion for her to join him; it was _expected._

She smiled at him before heading to the counter to order her food. The demons around her were whispering; nothing new, up until she noticed one of them was heading toward her, with a very full cup of whatever it was they were drinking. Before she realized what, they were looking to do, she felt an arm go around her waist to swing her out of the way as the drink spilled across the floor, where she’d been standing. 

Lucifer had pulled her aside, his face a mask of fury, “You, _dare,_ in my presence?” he bit out, each word, his tone making Rosa’s blood run cold. 

“It was-,” the began shaking their head. 

“Do not attempt to _lie_ to me, get out of my sight, I will be dealing with you later,” he growled as he set Rosa on her feet. 

Rosa sighed, “I lost my appetite,” her voice was quiet, but more annoyed than disappointed.

“As have I, let’s go back to the House,” he said tersely before taking her left hand in his right and walking out of the café with her. 

She nodded and followed before saying, “Oh, wait, Lu, I need to get my bouquet from Asmo, I don’t want to leave it here. I’ll take it back home and leave it in my room, since everyone seems so eerily attracted to it,” she chuckled. 

“Very well, beloved, he’s in the council chambers, come along,” he said leading her there. 

Sure enough, as they walked in, Asmodeus was on his DDD talking to someone who was clearly not following his instructions. 

“No, no, look, fine, I’ll go myself! Ugh,” he growled than smiled when he noticed Rosa and Lucifer. 

“Hey Rosa, did you come for your bouquet? You’re right about it drawing attention. I had three demons try to bargain souls to get it!” Asmodeus said in a sing song tone.

“The fuck is wrong with them? It’s…It’s just a brooch bouquet?” she asked aghast. 

Asmodeus, “Yeah, well, you’re the ‘devils’ consort, aren’t you? You making something would have some sort of power, or so they think,” he explained as he handed the bouquet to her. 

“Okay, this just creepy now, and that’s saying quite a bit, considering where I am,” she said candidly.

“I need to go now, you should go home, but do _not_ get out of that gown, everyone is talking about it! OH and here,” Asmodeus handed her a brooch, this one made of gold with red gems with a number 1 engraved in the center. 

“What is this?” she asked with a blink, her confusion obvious.

“Like I said, you won the contest for best dressed. I said you’d win it this morning,” he said with a smirk. 

Rosa laughed, “Okay, well, thank you,” she said with a grin. 

“Alright, I’m off!” Asmodeus said in a swirl of skirts and was out the door, shutting it behind him before either Rosa or Lucifer could say anything. 

Rosa took in a breath, and before she lost her nerve, took him by the tie and pulled him to her, as she got on her toes and kissed him, hard. 

Lucifer had not expected it, but when her lips met his, he went from passive to demanding. He pulled her flush against him, taking the bouquet from her hands and setting it aside as his hands traveled from the small of her back to her backside, pulling her tightly against him. 

Rosa’s hands made their way into his hair, gripping it, keeping him to her. She spent the entire morning in class daydreaming about how this would feel. How it would feel to kiss him and have him just as ready for it as she was. Her fantasies were pale compared to the real thing. It seemed fitting she would kiss him where she first arrived. 

“Rosa,” he growled into her mouth, he sounded hesitant, but he didn’t try to pull away. 

“Think later,” she gasped into the kiss, at her words, he pushed her against the nearest wall and started to kiss her harder, the feeling almost too intense. Rosa reveled in it, the more he lost control, the better it felt. She was insane, she was sure of it now. 

Lucifer needed to stop; he didn’t want to take her in school council chambers. He wanted her in his room, he wanted to take his time-she bit his lower lip hard enough to draw blood, a wave of lust so fierce overcame him, his demonic form enveloped them in energy. 

“ _Be good_ ,” he trilled, it was his last attempt to stop where this was going. 

Rosa whimpered, she had to stop, she knew it, he would go wherever she allowed, and at the moment, despite wanting to be nailed to the nearest wall; she didn’t exactly want to do it at the Academy. She pulled away slowly, her brown eyes hazy with lust and frustration. 

“Do not look at me like that, I am not taking you here,” he breathed out, he was out of breath, that was unexpected. The effort it was taking him to pull away from what he wanted was draining. 

She smirked, “This is your fault…”

Lucifer chuckled, “Oh, how is this my fault, you kissed me?”

She crossed her arms and said, “If you didn’t look this fucking hot, I wouldn’t feel the need. Also, what did I say to you last night when I was drunk?” she asked. 

He’s blushed at her compliment, despite expecting them, her honesty when delivering them always shook him. He shook his head and grinned, “I’m not telling you, if you want to know, you will have to pry them from me tonight,” he purred. 

“Hm, I told you the voice thing, I more than likely mentioned your body, because I totally would say it,” she was talking to herself allowed, giving him an assessing look. 

“I am not telling, Rosa, come along, let’s get you home. You need to eat, you’ll be singing tonight,” he said softly touching her face with his gloved hands. 

“Ugh, I forgot about that, yeah, I need to warm up, or I’m going to lose my voice tonight,” she said softly taking up the bouquet from where he’d set it down. 

“They can hex you with it; that is why they seek out the bouquet,” he said succinctly.

“What? What the fuck…” she gasped looking at the bouquet. 

“It’s a personal item, as you said; you made it. Now, though I do not doubt nobody would be foolish enough to go to the House and try and take it, but it’s best if we put somewhere else for the night. I know you treasure it,” he said, his voice kind as he took her left hand again. 

“Okay, where should I store it?” she asked curiously.

“My room,” he said with a smirk. 

Rosa burst into laughter, “Of course, I mean how foolish of me to ask!”

“You said it, I didn’t,” he replied pithily and lead her down the hall and out of the Academy. 

They’d parted ways when they arrived at the House. Most of the brothers were there as well, for the exception of Asmodeus who was off busy in the palace. She made her way to the dining room, to see the boys starting an early dinner. 

“Hey beautiful!” called Mammon with a lopsided grin. “I see you and your dress are still in one piece!”

“They tried it, M, they really did. Lu managed to get me out of the way before the spilled some shit on my dress,” she said as she walked toward the table, noticing fresh bread rolls. 

“Oh fuck, yes, bread,” she moaned as she took up a roll. 

Satan smiled at her, “I figured you would like those, it was my turn to cook.”

“Is there anything you don’t do well?” she asked with a chuckle and a wink. 

He blushed, a reaction she found humorous considering the things he’d done to her body. It was the emotional bonds that seemed to throw them all off. Which is what she figured she would work on with them. Clearly, there were more than enough women who could please them physically. Knowing who they were, how they worked; that was to be her domain. Mammon walked over to her and gave her an embrace, she hugged him back and grinned. 

“So, Isabel is at the palace helping Asmo,” he explained. He kept in touch with Isabel the most since the two became involved. Rosa nodded, pleased with the news. She worried about her friends; she hadn’t seen them all day. 

Beelzebub pipped up from his plate of food then too, “Amanda is too, she told me in passing that she’d be there all day,” he added after swallowing his bite of food. 

“Oh good! I’m glad they’ll be there for all this singing business, I cannot believe I have to do this,” she groaned, eating more of her bread roll. 

“How good are ya?” asked Mammon, “I ask for fiscal reasons, of course, because you know, it’s a marketable talent…”

Rosa gave him a dry look, “Really, you want to sell my talent?”

Mammon blushed, “You’re going to be sticking around so you may as well do something?” he asked with a grimace. 

She laughed, “I suppose that’s one way of putting it. No, I won’t sing for money. Well, not as a rule, I suppose. Though tonight isn’t going to help me keep a low profile. I really didn’t want to draw _that_ much attention in one go,” she admitted. 

“Has he admitted it yet?” asked Belphegor from his seat beside Beel. He had observed her from the moment she walked in. Her lips were kiss bruised, and her face was flushed. 

She shook her head, “Nope, but to be fair, neither have any of you,” she said looking around to the group of Demons. “No pressure, I don’t expect feelings where there are not ready to be sewn, but let’s not get too indignant with him for not doing what most of you aren’t doing _either,”_ she teased as she took up another bun and began to butter it. 

That made Belphegor choke on his own spit. Beelzebub looked up and frowned, “I do love you, baby girl,” he said quietly with a giant smile.

Rosa grinned at Beel, “That’s because you’re precious and I love you too,” she gushed as she blew Beel a kiss. 

Satan smirked, “Not fair, Kitten,” he joked. He wasn’t ready to say anything of the sort; that was her point. It was difficult to get upset at that logic. I didn’t mean he would give Lucifer a reprieve. He clearly _did_ love her, so Satan would push until he admitted it. 

Mammon sputtered making Rosa laugh, “M, I’m not expecting shit, that’s the point! You all have your own reservations too, and that’s cool,” she soothed as she handed him the bun she’d buttered. 

He took it up and bit into it so that he wouldn’t have to speak. It wasn’t that he didn’t care about her; he did. She could take a joke, she wasn’t pushy, he liked that. He supposed there were worst things than loving someone who cared. He wasn’t sure though, and he supposed he understood what she was saying. Lucifer though, he loved her, and Mammon knew it was a matter of time before he admitted it.

“Is Levi going to this faux reception thing?” she asked looking around and not seeing the Lavender haired demon. 

Mammon shook his head, “He really doesn’t want to go, but he said he would go for you because he loves you,” he teased. 

Leviathan who’d been walking through the dinning room door stopped dead in his tracks, “Mammon! I-I didn’t say that, I mean, what the fuck?!” he declared with indignation. His blush was furiously spreading over his entire face. 

Rosa got out of the way as Leviathan transformed, his tail whipping madly with his anger. “How dare you?!” demanded Leviathan. 

Mammon didn’t look worried. He shrugged as he tore into his bun, “Someone clearly had to say it for you since you wouldn’t say it yourself,” he argued, his cavalier tone angering Leviathan further. 

Rosa blinked as Leviathan started to hiss at Mammon, clearly coiling up for an attack. 

Lucifer walked into the room then, through the back doors, noticed the situation, noticed Rosa’s apprehension and immediately barked out, “Calm down! Our Consort is not five feet from you; if you attack you _will_ hurt her, and I will _hurt_ , you,” he bit out coldly. 

That made Leviathan’s anger ebb, though he wouldn’t meet Rosa’s gaze. She turned to Mammon with a glare. He looked away too as he whistled his way to his chair. Her gaze remained narrowed on the Avatar of Greed. 

“Mammon, what did you do?” Lucifer ground out. 

“I just told Rosa; Leviathan loved her!” he said innocently. 

Lucifer sighed; he didn’t have the patience for this today. 

Rosa smirked and said, “Well, you’re right, I don’t see a reason why we can’t be sharing other’s feelings. So, you won’t mind if I tell Isabel how you feel about her, right?” she asked sweetly. 

Mammon paled. “What, what, no!”

“Oh, but I mean, we’re volunteering information today, right?” she asked again her hands on her hips as she walked toward the head of the table. 

“Okay, okay, I’m sorry!”

“Not good enough, you admit it to her today within my earshot or I’ll make sure to tell her myself, and I won’t spare details,” she snapped, stopping right behind Leviathan’s chair. 

Lucifer looked to Mammon with a tilt of his head, an amused expression on his face, “My, that is affective, my rose.”

She smiled, “Yay sharing confidences is fun!” she declared gleefully.

Mammon groaned into his hands, “Fuck!”

“My work here is done,” she said as she walked to the kitchen to get herself a sandwich. 

Belphegor laughed, “Fuck!”

Satan called out, “I take back my initial reticence about my affection for you, I do love you; this is too beautiful not to,” he chuckled at Mammon’s expression. 

Rosa’s laugh could be heard from the kitchen. 

Lucifer sat down, he wasn’t all that hungry, but he needed the distraction. He’d taken her bouquet as he’d said and set it in his room. He’d stared at it for a bit. The peacock was front and center on the bouquet itself. It was one of the first brooches one would notice when looking at it. He needed to tell her, he would, after she was done with her duties at the ball. He would spirit her away the moment she was done. He could then have his way with her in his bedroom while everyone was still at the palace. 

Rosa walked out of the kitchen, drawing Lucifer’s thoughts to the present. Leviathan finally coping with his embarrassment enough to ask, “What will you be singing?”

“No clue,” she said with a grin.

“Are you going to warm up?” Leviathan asked, growing more at ease as she seemed happy to ignore what Mammon had said. He wasn’t ready to say anything, and to his relief, she wasn’t going to press the matter. He could have kissed her again when she turned the tables on Mammon. She was smart like that; he loved that about her best. 

“I have to, else I will end up with no voice by tonight. I also haven’t been practicing or singing, so this ought to be fun,” she said dryly as she took a seat in Asmo’s chair since he wasn’t there after Lucifer motioned for her to do so. 

“How long have you been singing?” asked Leviathan again.

“Since I was five, so, twenty-two years,” she grinned. 

“Your parents pushed you?” Leviathan asked before taking a bite of his food.

“Yeah, again, first born daughter; I had to be good at everything,” she said with a shake of her head. 

“They put that much pressure on you?”

“Well, yes, but I was expected to make decisions for everyone, they couldn’t exactly rear someone who would crack under the weight,” she explained to Leviathan. 

“How are your sisters so accepting of you making those decisions for them?” asked Satan with a grimace. 

“One wouldn’t be a Scientist without me, nor another a Lawyer, or another a Doctor. My parents died while they were still deciding what career they wanted to take. They know that if going to take the time to give them a direction; they’d be stupid to ignore me,” she explained, and then added, “…and no, they don’t always like it, but they also have to deal with the problems that come up. Save for those of their children.”

Rosa then continued, “See, you’re looking at this from the outside, so it seems strange to you, but for us it isn’t. It’s how our families have survived. It isn’t that any of my sisters are weak willed or weak minded, I mean, they’re my sisters; that’s just not a thing,” she said with a smile. 

“They’re all like you?” asked Leviathan incredulously.

Rosa laughed, “Not exactly, they’re just all very driven, and aren’t easily fooled. They had subsequently less responsibility as they were born, so I can’t really expect them to behave the way I do. Anna and I carry the brunt of that. Anna is far more serious,” she said with a nod. 

‘Did you look forward to being in charge while you were young?” asked Mammon. 

“No, because that would mean my parents would be gone, or unable to do it themselves,” she said solemnly, “I didn’t have much of a choice when it happened. I wasn’t prepared for it at all, to be honest. It just happened, and then it was either I did it, or didn’t. I didn’t have some plan; I just knew the alternative to succeeding wasn’t the price I was willing to pay.”

“To change the subject though, what kind of music is usually played at a function like tonight’s?” she asked of them all. 

“All kinds, are you thinking about what you will sing?”

“Yes, I have a few things in mind, but I’ll make my decision later, in any case, I’m done and I need to go warm up,” she said as she came to her feet, Leviathan waved her off when she went to pick up her plate. She smiled and thanked him, running her hands through his hair as she walked by him. 

Lucifer watched her walk out of the room, then looked back to his brothers were now abnormally quiet. 

“We get it, okay,” muttered Belphegor giving Lucifer a glance. 

“What exactly, do you get?” asked Lucifer, his eyes narrowed on Belphegor.

Mammon sighed, “We get that you’ve been making moves to protect us,” he ran his hands through his hair. 

Leviathan then added, “You often deny yourself what you want to do it, and I don’t envy that.”

Lucifer scoffed, “I do what needed to be done.”

“Yes, and we should have seen it, okay? That’s all we’re saying,” said Mammon before coming to his feet, “I need to go and practice confessing some shit or have it in writing via Rosa,” he growled the last. 

Leviathan grinned, “I’ll make sure to be ready with my DDD!”

“Fuck off, Levi!” Mammon called out as he stalked off. 

Rosa sat at the piano again, but again, the music didn’t come. How was she going to do this? Fooling around the night before had been on thing. She was playing with friends, it wasn’t serious. This was singing before the Crown Prince and all the guests. She couldn’t do that, but she had to. 

Rosa didn’t know how long she sat with her resting on the piano, but she felt _him_ sit beside her facing the opposite direction. 

“You are tired,” he said solemnly. 

“You know better than anyone; the weight of this gets exhausting sometimes,” she admitted quietly. 

“I do, so I know it when I say, you can do this, and I do not make mistakes,” he said solemnly. 

“Maybe you have more faith in me than I do,” she whispered. 

“Maybe as once being His favorite son; I know when I’m right,” he replied regally. 

She turned to him, “I’m not sure I can do this. I have the capacity, I’m good, I know I am. I just…nothing is coming out of me. I’m pulling from a dry well, and I have no idea what I can do with that,” she admitted. 

“You can do this, I…,” he took in a breath and then continued, “I would not _love_ anyone who couldn’t,” his voice was even, controlled. Rosa sat up and looked to him.

“Lu?” she asked softly. The words were out, yet she couldn’t believe them, could she?

“You knew it as well as I, do not ask me to repeat myself. You called me your King, in your language last night, that would make you my Queen. My Queen does not waver, it is not in her nature, or so I have learned,” he added as he ran a finger down her jaw. 

She grew teary eyed, but closed her eyes, “One more night,” she whispered, leaning against him, resting her head on one of his shoulders. 

“One more push, beloved, show them how you can soar,” he whispered as he kissed her brow.

“ _Si, mi Rey,”_ she replied as she touched the piano keys, and began to play. 

They arrived at the palace what would be considered fashionably late, much to Lucifer’s consternation. “It’ll be fine, Lu,” she said with a grin. Patting his arm as they walked arm in arm. 

“I hate being late,” he muttered. Though he had to admit, having her undivided attention felt wonderful. After their talk in the music room, things seemed to change between them. 

“Yeah, well, I gotta toss a damn bouquet to a bunch of women who would no doubt stab each other for the privilege of catching it, so you can deal,” she muttered in return making him grin. 

“I will be getting that garter,” he purred. He’d forgotten about the tosses. He was now looking forward to teasing her as he removed the garter. He gave her a wolfish grin.

“You’re taking it off me, are you? Who said you could do that?” she asked with a laugh. 

“If you think anyone going under your dress other than me, you are sorely mistaken and I will be quite disappointed,” he replied regally. 

She smirked as they walked into the Palace. The boys arrived in their demon form, and as soon as they greeted the Prince, dispersed among the guests. Lucifer had a pair of wings fairly tucked around her, to keep others from approaching her. After the debacle in the café earlier that day, she’d decided not to move too far from any one of the Lords to keep it from potentially ending in disaster this time. 

As she spoke with the Prince, Rosa noticed Amanda and Isabel wave to her. She smiled at them and waved them over. She wasn’t confident enough to walk away just yet, especially with her dress being a major target. 

The girls walked over tentatively, “Hey,” said Isabel with a grin. 

Rosa embraced them as she looked them over, “You look great! I didn’t see you all at the Academy today!”

Amanda nodded, she was getting major anxiety from being so close to the Prince and Lucifer, but they were conversing with others, and not with them. “Yeah, we were busy all day with getting the ballroom ready! You look so beautiful!” she gushed with a hug for Rosa of her own. 

Isabel nodded, “That dress was fire, but on you, damn woman!” she laughed. 

“Thank you! I had someone try and spill some drink on me earlier today,” she said with a shake of her head.

Isabel nodded, “I told you they were going to be pissed off. Although I don’t know why they’d be so antagonized over a dress!” she stated incredulously.

“It’s him,” Rosa motioned toward Lucifer who looked over at her and smirked before giving Amanda and Isabel and acknowledgement nod. 

“Oh, hi,” Amanda squeaked in greeting to Lucifer, with a small wave before looking back to Rosa. 

Isabel gave him a nod of her own, before nodding to Rosa, “Yeah, you got his attention and they’re not gonna like that. Agreed.”

“I’m err, singing tonight too,” Rosa muttered, gaining Diavolo’s attention again. 

“Have you decided what you will sing?” he asked with a broad smile. 

“I have, I wasn’t sure when you wanted me to do it, maybe after the bouquet toss and garter toss?” she asked.

“What?!” both Amanda and Isabel asked.

“Yeah, I’m tossing a bouquet, not mine, because well, you know, but yeah..”

“I am so glad I’m wearing sensible shoes!” Amanda declared with a hop of happiness. 

Rosa turned to Diavolo, “Do you see what I’m saying? This is just the beginning,” Rosa lamented with a grin. 

“I’ll throat check a B, I’m not gonna lie,” Isabel said with a nod as she cracked her knuckles. 

“Why is catching that bouquet so important if it holds no real value or proof you will marry?” asked Lucifer who was now interested in the topic. 

“Bragging rights, Lucifer. Not to mention, in this case, it’s _her_ bouquet so I’m sure a few of ‘em are hoping some of her luck rubs off,” Isabel explained with her hands on her hips. 

Lucifer scoffed, “Luck indeed.”

Rosa grinned at Lucifer as she sassed, “Oh well, you know all this was an accident,” she teased and gave Diavolo a look of amusement too. Diavolo gave her a small smirk but said nothing. 

“You probably should sing afterward, to calm everyone down, because that bouquet toss is gonna bring out the ugly in some of these women,” Isabel suggested sagely. 

“That’s a good idea,” Rosa said with a sigh. She looked to Diavolo, and then Lucifer, “Whenever you’re ready, we can do the tosses.”

Diavolo nodded and motioned for Barbatos. 

Rosa was up on a chair, a beautiful flower bouquet Asmodeus had made up in her left hand. Lucifer was standing before her, bracing her so she wouldn’t fall while she was standing on the chair. She looked at him and grinned, “Oh this is about to get good,” she whispered. 

Lucifer had her hands on her hips, gently gripping her, and it was giving him ideas he should not be having at a function like this. The hum of women set and ready about ten feet behind Rosa was loud enough to cover his words, “This is a tempting.”

Rosa smirked and mouthed, “ _I want to fuck you_.”

Lucifer’s eyes glowed as he mouthed, “ _Soon.”_

Lucifer was pleased to feel the shudder go through her body. They looked to Asmodeus who was giving the women instructions. Rosa was laughing, as she placed her right hand on Lucifer’s left shoulder. 

As Asmo gave her the go ahead to toss it. She looked to Lucifer and grinned before tossing the bouquet back as far as she could, letting it fly. “Get me down, Lu!” she said excitedly after doing so. She wanted to see the mayhem too. 

He pulled her down and set her beside him, just as the women began to grab for the bouquet. 

Lucifer blinked, “You were not exaggerating.”

“Why does everyone always think that?” she asked of him, annoyed. 

He smiled, “You have a taste for hyperbole,” his reply was laced with affection. 

“That I do, that I do. Okay, you may as well get my garter before they start paying attention, this is weird enough for me as it is,” she joked.

He leaned in and whispered in her ear, “Lift that skirt up for, _Daddy_ , my dove.”

Rosa took in a quick breath, “Oh fuck,” she breathed out just as quickly. She looked into his eyes as he pulled away. They were issuing a challenge, and she was too much a fool not to meet it. “Hm, no, I’d rather you up my skirt to get it,” her voice was flirtatious now, just as Asmodeus approached them. 

“You all keep giving each other those looks, and everyone is going to know you’re seconds away from screwing,” he said with a huge grin.

Lucifer growled at him, making Asmodeus jump, “Okay, okay, um, you want to do the garter toss now?” he squeaked, looking as nervous as he felt.

“We are working on it,” Lucifer said tersely. He wanted to get this over with. He wanted her to sing for him, and then they’d leave. He had plans, and nobody was going to get in between them. 

Rosa nodded and sat at the chair she’d been standing on, trying to lift her voluminous skirts to get to her legs. 

Lucifer kneeled and started to help with her skirts. He found her legs, and damned if it wasn’t erotic to slides his hands up her legs, she was squirming, her skin was silk smooth, he found the garter close to her knees. “You wore it lower,” he rasped, his voice was once again being affected by his lust. 

She nodded quickly. His hands on her naked legs were agony. She fought the urge to part them for him. She was tired of the game, she needed him now, and it was driving her mad. “I don’t know how much more of this I can take,” she whispered. 

Lucifer nodded, “I am familiar with the feeling.” He in fact, was painfully erect, but she still had to sing after this debacle. How he wished he could take her away now and spend the rest of the evening exploring and claiming her body. 

“You gotta pull it down, hon, or we’ll be here all night,” she whispered with a gentle look in her eyes. He looked up at her again, taking a steadying breath he pulled down the one garter he’d found. He pulled his hands from under her skirts, the garter as well. It was black, and lacy, with a simple gold bow on it. It carried the scent of her skin, and now he wasn’t all too sure he wanted to part with it. 

Rosa noticed a look in his eyes, “Lu, I have another you can have, it’s prettier since it’s the keepsake,” she tried to soothe. The feral look in his eyes faded some as he let out a frustrated breath, coming to his feet and helping her to hers. 

“Who tosses this one?” he asked. 

“Usually the groom, I mean any one of you can toss it. Give it to Beel,” she urged with a grin. 

Lucifer smirked, “That’s a sound idea, Beel,” he called out, but Beel had heard his name and was already on his way. Lucifer handed him the garter, as Rosa let him know what to do. Beel nodded and within minutes the garter was off, and like Rosa had predicted, it was far less aggressive than the bouquet toss, until Lucifer noticed who caught it. 

Solomon waved the garter and met eyes with Lucifer as the crowd dispersed, bringing the garter to his nose to catch the scent. 

“Beel!” Rosa whispered harshly as she too had noticed what Solomon was doing. Beel managed to get Lucifer before he moved. 

“ _Lu_ , stop, _stop_ , not now,” Beel urged his voice strained, it was taking everything in him to keep Lucifer in his place. 

Lucifer let out a feral growl, but pulled away, his wings flaring with his aggravation. He turned on his heel and walked toward the entrance to the ballroom. 

Rosa let out a nervous breath as she looked to Beel, “Sweetheart, thank you,” she was so relieved he’d been close. It could have ended badly, and it would have reflected badly on Lucifer the most. 

“No problem, baby girl. Just give him some time, if he sees you right now, he’ll remember why he’s so angry. Are you going to sing for us now?” he asked gently, touching her face with his right hand. 

“Yes, yes I am,” she said with a confidence she had not been feeling earlier that day. 

“Okay, baby girl, let’s go,” he said as he took her hand and walked her toward the stage. 

Lucifer was on one of the many balconies within the palace. The image of Solomon sniffing her garter was etched into his mind, he should have killed the little fuck when he had the chance and just blamed it on his affection for his lady, which was the truth. He closed his eyes again; he couldn’t calm down. He was high strung, and he knew it was from all the sexual tension. He planned on making her the one crazed with lust, he did not expect to be driven mad with it as well. 

“That was close, Lucifer,” came Diavolo’s voice from behind him, making Lucifer grit his teeth. He was not in the mood or a conversation or a lecture. 

“Yes, it was,” Lucifer admitted freely. He wasn’t one to shy away from the truth, much less lie about wanting to kill a cretin who kept stalking his woman.

“I wouldn’t have blamed you,” Diavolo stated quietly, making Lucifer turn to him. 

“What, if this is permission, I would like to hold this particular conversation at a later date; I have another _matter_ I need to handle,” Lucifer said with a deathly calm. 

“No, it isn’t permission, but it’s understanding. I saw what happened, he is simply trying to goad you into making a mistake,” Diavolo explained. 

“I am well aware of his intentions; the end result would be the same,” Lucifer stated curtly, his anger taking the courtesy out of his conversation. 

“He is only here for a year, and then he will be gone, he is but a blip in our lifetimes,” Diavolo explained. 

“I-,” Lucifer stopped as he heard _her._ The melodious sound of Rosa’s voice reached him. 

“Is she singing, _now_?” Lucifer asked Diavolo, looking toward the door leading back into the palace. 

“Yes, she waited for you, but then figured it was best if she started. You best go back, I think it would hurt her feelings if you aren’t there,” Diavolo suggested just as Lucifer was walking briskly into the palace. 

Rosa didn’t see him, but she wanted to do this now. She supposed he would eventually make his way to the ballroom. She stepped up to the stage and made her way to center stage. The room had quieted as the strains of the music started. Rosa took in a deep breath, letting it out as she began to sing. 

She had chosen ballads, she figured everyone would expect to listen to what she could truly do. No pop song she knew could really do that; so, she went with _Adele_. She began _Skyfall_ and blocked out everything going on around. The lyrics poured out of her, and it felt good. She hadn’t done it in so long, she felt like a part of her was coming alive and she leaned into the feelings.

She opened her eyes as she continued, and finally saw him at the back, her eyes caught his as she continued. Rosa would sing for him; he was the only reason she could do it right now. Her voice soared, she let it go, letting it flow over the room. She had something to prove, not to her boys, but to those who doubted why she was there. No, she wasn’t immortal. No, she did not have any supernatural powers. What she did have was spirit. Wisdom, talent that was hard earned and honed through decades. They could think the Lords had attached themselves to someone weaker all they wanted; but they could not say they carried more talents. 

Lucifer was transfixed. It felt as if she was singing solely for him, and somehow, he knew it was true. Yes, they were in a room full of beings that either cared for her or wanted her harmed. It didn’t matter at that moment. It didn’t matter because for those few minutes, they would be visited by the grace that was her voice. He’d not heard a voice like that since they were cast out of the Heavens. She had chosen this song for a reason; he was listening to the lyrics. 

Rosa hoped he heard the message she was sending, she wanted him to understand that she’d be by his side, come what may. He wasn’t one for candid expressions of affection; even when it came to receive them. This was the only way Rosa knew she could say what she wanted to say and that he would listen. She soared with the last note of the song, letting it fade to nothing. She opened her eyes after closing them for the last notes to applause. She blinked; having forgotten anyone else was in the room. 

The crowd began asking for another song, and Rosa was grateful she had planned on two. She could hear the boys and her friends, but she was blocking it all out as much as she could. Rosa nodded, acknowledging their praise before affirming her second piece. She prepared to sing the first note as the music began again, she had stuck with _Adele,_ taking a breath as she began, _Set Fire to the Rain._

Rosa poured her longing into the first verse, feelings she had kept to herself, that seemed safer to speak in verse than in word. She let all her feelings pour into this song. This was why she left it as the second song. She’d be drained after this. She again closed her eyes, forgetting anyone else was in the room, and again, was singing to him. She didn’t want to look at his face, because she knew she’d lose concentration. Rosa just hoped she was connecting with him in some way. 

This song felt like an unwritten love letter, and Lucifer wasn’t sure he could have heard it any other way. Her voice was a thing of beauty, and this piece was perfect for it. He felt vulnerable, yet, he was anything but. He watched as she belted out the last few notes, he looked around the room and smirked. His brothers were in numerous places around the room, as seduced by her voice as he. Her friends were near the stage, wiping the tears from their eyes. Clearly proud of Rosa; those two, those two he would choose to like. 

He looked around the room again and noticed Solomon inching toward the stage. Lucifer fisted both hands. He was about to move but then he noticed Isabel weave her way through the crowd and intercept the Wizard. He smirked, well, he really was going to like those friends of hers. He gave the demons before him a look, before they scattered out of his way. He made his way toward Rosa; whose eyes were now on his with a smile on her lips. 

“It was perfect,” he said quietly as he reached her. He would give her his honest feelings about her performance once they were alone in his room. He looked toward the Witch and Wizard who now looked to be in a debate. 

“I will send Isabel to you, my rose, go finish up what you must; we will be leaving shortly. Amanda, I trust you will stay with my lady?” he asked regally. 

Amanda gave him a vigorous nod, as if Amanda would dream to tell him no. Rosa frowned as she watched Lucifer stalk off toward Isabel who she now noticed was talking to Solomon. Lucifer got to them, motioning with his head for Isabel to go to Rosa. 

Rosa watched as Isabel nodded looking over at Rosa and started on her way back, only turning back to look at Lucifer and Solomon once more before making her way back. 

“I don’t know what the fuck is wrong with him; but, damn, he has some interest in whatever it is he thinks he can get out of you, Rosa,” Isabel lamented with a shake of her head. 

Rosa sighed, “I need to go to the ladies’, wanna come with?” she asked of Isabel and Amanda. 

They both nodded as Amanda joked, “He all but told me to stick with you, sis, I’m not going anywhere. I don’t need to get on Demon Daddy’s bad side.”

“So, has he told you yet?” asked Isabel with a smirk.

“What exactly?” Rosa asked vaguely with a sly smile on her face. 

“Oh fuck, he did, didn’t he?!” Amanda gasped practically hopping as they made their way to the ladies’ room.

“Yes, yes he did,” Rosa said gently with a blush tinting her face. He had said just when she needed to hear it. Just when his silence would have affected her the most, he’d pulled through for her. She couldn’t have imagined loving someone like him; there was nobody else like him. She couldn’t compare him, it was impossible. He was in a league of his own, and she figured, that’s how he wanted to be treated. That’s what she loved about him too. He knew his worth, and at times when she faltered and questioned her own; he’d been there to remind her. 

Rosa shook out of her thoughts and walked into the bathroom. “Okay, girls, what the fuck am I going to do with this massive dress and needing to go pee!” she laughed. 

“Bitch, figure that shit out, or you’ll have to hold it!” joked Isabel with a grin.

They laughed again as they helped Rosa enter a stall only to laugh harder as Rosa could barely lift the skirts, and the girls couldn’t fit with Rosa, her dress and them. They erupted into peels of laughter when Rosa was swallowed up in black lace and taffeta fabric. 

“I’m melting, I’m melting!” she cried out with another gleeful laugh. 

“I will have you know, that as I witch, I find that offe-,” Isabel couldn’t finish her sentence as she combusted into peels of laughter. 

Rosa managed to take care of her business and managed to leave the stall with her and the dress in one piece. She was breathless and lightheaded from the laughter. She walked over to the sinks and started to wash her hands. 

“Oh fuck, I don’t think I’ve laughed this hard in months!” she wheezed as another peel of laughter overcame her. 

Amanda laughed, “Next time, can you just tempt them with some lingerie? This behemoth though beautiful, was a pain in the ass!”

Rosa shook her head, “I’m an extra bitch, and I will remain extra as I live, hoes, deal with it!”

They left the bathroom, Isabel and Amanda going out first to open the door for her. Isabel noticed Lucifer waiting, first. Her eyes grew wide. He smirked at her as he looked toward the bathroom as Rosa emerged. 

Rosa noticed him immediately. She stepped away from the door to allow it to close, staring at him as he looked on at her. 

“Well, we’re going to the party now,” Isabel declared taking Amanda’s hand and walking back toward the music. Amanda was about to protest until Isabel shook her head vigorously quieting her. 

Rosa watched the leave with amusement before looking back to Lucifer. “We are leaving now?”

“Yes,” he said solemnly, “There’s no running now,” he replied languidly. 

“I mean I could,” she teased gently. 

His wings flicked as he purred, “Hm, no, I have caught you, no running tonight. Perhaps in a couple of days, if I leave you with the ability to walk after I’m done with you. Are you ready, beloved?” he stepped closer, closing the distance between them. 

The heat inside her bloomed again, as if kindled by his proximity, her answer was breathless, “Yes.”

He took her hands in his, kissing them, before pulling her along, leading her out of the palace. 

They didn’t speak much as they made their way to the House. It was eerily quiet without all the students making a fuss. “It’s so different when nobody else is here,” she mused as they made it through the gate and down the path to the staircase leading to the main entrance to the House. 

“I would like it to always be so,” he said as he helped her up the steps. 

“I’m will need to have this cleaned afterward and then put away, I don’t think I’ll be wearing it again,” she joked as they walked into the House. 

“I will buy you another,” he said simply as he took her left hand in his right and lead her up one of the staircases up toward his bedroom. Lucifer would buy her anything, everything, if it made her happy, but he knew from the way her hand held onto his; this was all she wanted. 

“You don’t have to, I just want you,” she said as they arrived at his door. 

He stopped and turned to her, leaning down and taking her mouth in a searing kiss. Rosa moaned into his mouth, raking her hands through his hair, pulling him closer as she pressed her body flush against his. 

“Room,” he breathed into her mouth, feeling behind him for the doorknob. 

“Don’t care,” she panted as maintained her grip on his hair. 

He laughed breathlessly, “You will, I am not going to be gentle.”

“Show me where I asked?” she growled as he moved them into the room. 

“Oh fuck, _yes_ ,” he gave out a feral growl, her body pressed harder against his as she moaned.

“Yes, fuck,” she cried out. She was shaking with lust. She wasn’t sure what was happening. 

“I need you out of that dress or I will rip it from you,” he growled, he spun her around, removed his gloves, tossing them aside quickly, and started to undo the fastening and zipper. As the dress gave way, he moaned. Her black lace corset came into view, and then her barely-there underwear. 

She threw him a saucy smile over her shoulder, “Problems?”

Lucifer looked up to her face and shook his head, “You wore this for me?”

“Sure, as fuck did, I couldn’t have you be the only one showing off your plumage,” she grinned as she turned to him as she began to pull the dress of her arms and down her hips. 

Lucifer watched her strip as he began to remove his tie and dropped his tux coat. His gaze immediately fixated on her lace enveloped breasts. 

Rosa stepped out of the dress, picking it up, and setting it aside so it wouldn’t be stepped on. She stepped out of her heels and walked the couple of steps to him halting his hands from unbuttoning his dress shirt. 

“I’ve fantasized about this for some time now,” she whispered as he leaned down and kissed her right cheek. She began to undo the buttons as he kissed his way down to her jawline. She let out a sigh of pleasure as she started to reveal his naked chest. He was perfect, that was all there was to it. The heat radiating from his body was soothing and intoxicating all at once. His hands were now at the back of her corset, as his claws cut through the ribbon with ease, letting the lace fabric part just as she finished with both his dress shirt and waist coat. 

She snaked her hands inside his shirt and hissed at feeling his hard body. She whimpered as she traced his abdomen up to his chest and began to push the dress shirt off him.

Lucifer had undone his cuffs when she’d been undressing, so as she ran her hands up his body, and then slid his top off, it fell uselessly to the floor. Her corset was parting but had not fallen from his body. She still wore her veil, and somehow the look was far more erotic. She really did look like a bride on her wedding night. It was fitting, because regardless of what his brothers thought; she belonged to him. 

Rosa caught him looking at her veil, she chuckled, “I forgot about that,” she whispered as she reached up into her hair and removed both the comb and the veil. He reached over and took it from her, setting it aside. He’d kicked off his shoes when she was removing her veil, now too. 

“Remove your corset,” he whispered. 

“Finish what you start,” she replied with a coquettish smile. 

A gleam in his told her how much that pleased him, even if he didn’t say it aloud. He stepped closer again, pulling the garment down and tossing it aside. He picked her up then, tossing her over his shoulder making her squeal and then laugh as he dropped her onto the bed gently. 

Her eyes were so full of mischief he figured it was time to remind her who it was she was bedding. He kneeled on the bed and over her as he let out another feral, inhumane growl, stilling her laughter, but to his delight, her scent of arousal seemed to grow. He turned her on this way; well _fuck._

“You are full of surprises,” he growled. 

“I should be full of you,” she hissed. Her lust and impatience were making her aggressive. 

Lucifer gripped her hair with both hands and whispered in a deadly whisper, “Are you telling me what to do?”

She gasped and whimpered with pleasure as he pulled her hair. She replied breathlessly, “I’m telling you what it is I need.”

He kissed her again, biting at her lips as he released her hair, and traced his fingertips down her neck to her breasts. As he toyed with her nipples, her breathing grew ragged, her hands on his shoulders began to grip him harder, to the point of pain. He moaned into her mouth, which only seemed to trigger her further. 

“ _Please_ ,” she moaned, unsure of what it was she wanted to him to do. Rosa just knew he needed to do it, because her body needed it more than air. 

“Tell me what you want, my love, tell me,” he breathed as he kissed his way to her jaw. 

“I don’t know, Lu, but I _need_ you, _please_ fuck, I-,” she was already a whimpering mess, and she knew it. 

The need in her voice was making him shake with desire. He licked his way down her chest before taking her right nipple into his mouth and gave it a good suck. 

She arched against him immediately, crying out in a strangled moan, as if he’d pulled it from deep within her. Rosa was on fire for him and it only served to bring his desire up to a fever pitch. He ran his hands down her body and pulled the fabric of her panties apart, ripping it easily before tossing it aside. He pulled the garter from her leg and tossed it toward his nightstand. That’s where it would stay, he vowed. 

Her hands had now traveled to his horns. He realized she actively avoided them when they touched, he purred as she gripped them tentatively. He licked his way to her left breast as he gave it attention too. Her hands were now holding him to her by the horns. Lucifer reveled in how hungry she was for his body. She was trembling and he knew it wasn’t from fear. 

“Where do you want me, beloved,” he breathed as he pulled away from her breasts. 

She was shaking as she let go of his horns, his eyes were glowing red now, “Everywhere, I need you everywhere,” she breathed, “I need you to touch me everywhere, tomorrow, I don’t want to look at any part of me and not remember that you were there-,” she didn’t get to finish because he’d flipped her onto her stomach pulling her hair loose from her updo. Letting her hair cascade down his hands pleased him, right before he wrapped it around his right hand and pulled at her, making her arch back so that she could kiss her left temple. 

“So you shall have me, my love, tell me who you belong to?” he whispered against her left ear. 

“You,” she breathed and panted, “I belong to you.”

“Why do you belong to me, beloved?” he pressed, running his left hand down her body to her backside. He spread her legs in her kneeling position a little farther apart. 

“I love you,” she whispered and added, “…and you love me.”

“No, that is not why,” he purred as he bit into her left shoulder, hard, drawing blood. She cried out in pain and then moaned as he licked the wound. 

“Fuck, then why, you tell me why?” she breathed. 

“You were mine the moment I met you, you were within my eyesight first, he brought you here for me, he stole you away for me. Every moment we have shared has been foreplay leading us here,” he breathed as he ran his left hand down to her labia. 

“You are sopping wet for me, your thighs are coated with it, _fuck_ Rosa, why did you make yourself wait so long, hm?” he asked as he toyed with her clit. 

She was back to shaking, “I needed…oh fuck!” she cried out trying to concentrate. 

“You needed what, beloved? What did you need that only I could give you?” he whispered as he licked her left ear. 

“Oh, fucking hell! I needed your affection,” she breathed. 

“You didn’t need it from the others,” he demanded, his fury from the indignity of having to wait, fueled his lust. 

“Lu, you aren’t like the others and you well know it, otherwise you wouldn’t have me here, practically begging, presenting myself to you to have you fuck me. I promise you; I wasn’t like this with the others,” she growled, now angry herself from the delay of her pleasure. 

He breathed out a puff of air, “I did not like, being made to wait, knowing they were touching your body, marking you, making you come before me. You belonged to me, and you made me last,” he hissed as he slid two fingers into her body, fingering her slowly as he spoke to her. 

“Oh my-,” she shuddered out as she bucked her hips against his fingers. “You should…have told me, what…he fucking…did,” she ground out. 

He smirked against her ear, “There she is, my siren, it doesn’t matter. I knew the way you looked at me, I knew I made you nervous and excited you,” he growled as he started to finger her faster. 

“Fuck, Lu!” she cried out, she was close to coming, she was almost there. “I’m, I’m…”

“No,” he whispered before he stopped, pulling his fingers out of her, licking them clean as he came to his feet and began removing his trousers. 

Rosa was shaking with rage, she’d been so close, and he’d left her wanting. 

“You will come when I let you, turn around, I want you on your back, my dove.” He said quietly. 

She did as she was told, he was pleased to see, the fire in her eyes making a ribbon of pleasure come up his body. “I like that look in your eyes,” he admitted as he now stood naked before her. 

Her eyes traveled down his body, unabashed and lingering as her eyes caressed her body. She stopped at his erection and purred. 

“Come here, Rosa,” he instructed, and to his delight she sat up and moved to the edge of the bed before him. 

“Yes, mi Rey,” she asked coyly. 

“Fuck,” he hissed.

“Um, maybe I should figure out how to please you and you tell me if I’m right,” she said as she ran a single finger down his erection. Feeling it pulse and twitch as she did so. Pre-come was already coated him, she was pleased to see. She may be soaking wet, but he was in no better condition. That was exactly how it should be. She wrapped her left hand around his erection and started to stroke it slowly.

Lucifer’s wings shuddered with the pleasure of feeling her hands on him. 

“Fuck, Lu, you’re so fucking hard,” she moaned as she leaned in and licked his erection from the base to the tip. 

Lucifer moaned out, “Fuck, yes,” he breathed as he buried his hands in her hair. Her mouth was now wrapped around his tip, her tongue doing things he never knew he needed.

“Taste, so fucking good,” she moaned, she was so turned on, Rosa’s world revolved around pleasuring him. His moans would send a shiver up her spine. 

Lucifer was close to coming, he wasn’t ready, he didn’t want to yet. “Stop, my rose, stop,” he panted. Watching as she pulled away from him, her eyes dark with desire. She was so ready to please, angry to be pleased. His breathing was ragged as he released her hair and let her lay back on the bed again. She was resting back on her elbows, her legs apart and bent at the knee. 

Lucifer smiled as he controlled himself, “What are you thinking?”

“I wonder how good your mouth is, other than for talking mad shit,” she said with a small smirk. 

His lips twisted into a sexy grin, “Oh, and how do you propose you find out?”

She looked him over and smiled, “I noticed you didn’t have dinner,” she said as she spread her legs a little further. 

“Temptress,” he growled as he kneeled and pulled her to him by her thighs, “My, temptress,” he added as he licked his way down her right thigh toward her center. 

Rosa threw her head back as soon as he reached her core. “Oh fucking hell!” she yelled as his tongues toyed with her clit, right before he nibbled on it. Her hips went up toward him on their own, Lucifer held onto her waist pulling her tightly against him, his vice like grip not letting her move without his permission. 

She was close again, she could feel it building, she was sure he could sense it too, because he slid two fingers back inside of her, and began to pump them in and out of her, her hips again trying to match his fingers. “Lu, please, I-“ her strangled voice bit out before Lucifer spoke.

He pulled away and said, “Come for me,” his voice was a rasp, but even so, her body obeyed. 

She came with an orgasm so nerve-wrecking she contorted, practically arching off the bed from the strength of it. Her scream was silent as she came, her hands had wrapped themselves round the covers of his bed, she was sure she had probably lost her eyesight for a second or so. She never recalled coming that hard, and she’d been having a great deal of sex lately. This was different, and she wasn’t too sure what made it so different until she saw the look in his eyes as she was able to focus on the world around her. 

He cared. He loved her, and that translated into a need in her. Her body knew it as an aphrodisiac nobody could replicate, because it would not be him. “I think, there’s some merit to my potential inability to walk after this,” she gasped and smiled as she covered her face with her hands. 

“Hm, who thought I was joking?” he replied with a smile as he climbed onto the bed, folding his wings to lay on his side beside her. He traced her body with his fingers as she looked back at him. 

“I was wrong,” she said gently, as she touched his face with her right hand. 

He nuzzled her hand, “Are you ready now?” he asked gently. 

She nodded, “Yes, I think I can feel my legs again,” she laughed as he moved over her, pulling her up higher on the bed, spreading her legs wider as he lay between them, his mouth devouring hers again. 

Her scent was all over his face and she preened on the inside over it. Her hands traveled over his shoulders to tentatively touch his first set of wings, “Is it ok-,” she began to ask as she kissed him. 

“You touch me wherever you want,” he panted into her mouth

Her fingers trailed over the joints of his wings caressing them gently as she moved down them, a vibration in his chest made her stop for a minute before she realized it was something akin to purring. 

“Don’t stop,” he whispered as he licked at her right ear.

She wrapped her legs around his waist, as she ran her hands to his second set of wings. Rosa did the same to them as she had the first, his hips started to grind against her labia. His erection gliding along her body, making her quiver whenever he brushed against her clit. 

“Lu, I need you in me,” she panted as she began to rock her hips against his.

“Yes, my love,” he gasped as he pulled away enough to align himself with her entrance and gently but firmly pushed himself into her body. 

Rosa’s eyes rolled back, her body arching toward him, her hands digging into his back as her legs tightened around his hips. “Lu, you live here now,” she gasped with a hint of a smile. 

“Fuck yes I do,” he breathed, her body was quivering around his erection, she was so very hot and wet. He moved his hips, only to have her whimper. 

“What, did I say?” she moaned, she didn’t want him to go, why was he going?

“Darling,” he gasped, as she tightened her legs around him, causing her body to tighten around his erection. “I…fuck, Rosa,” he began to push back into her body, making her mew again. 

“Yes, oh yes!” she hissed as she started to move with him. His mouth came back to hers as he started to thrust into her harder. 

“Lu,” she gasped again, as an orgasm once again hit her out of seemingly nowhere, making her coil once again around him, the strength of it making her bite into his chest, making him cry out with pleasure. 

She hadn’t meant to bite him, but now it seemed necessary. She’d drawn blood, at least that’s what she’d thought, but she didn’t have time to see because he pulled out of her, flipped her smoothly onto her stomach, pulled her hips up and slid back inside her, grabbing a fist full of her hair with his left hand and pulling her up so that she was almost flush against his body.

Rosa cried out in pleasure, the pain was momentary, and she hardly registered it. He was pounding into her fast now, his right-hand snaking down her body to play with her clit. It took less the a few seconds to get her over the edge again. 

This time the scream was audible and wretched from her body. She was still shaking from the aftereffects when pulled out again, turned her to face him, picked her up by her backside, and slid back inside her. He was kneeling on the bed, as he fucked himself with her. 

“Fuck, Lu, I-!” she cried out, it was so much, too much, she figured, but somehow, her body met the limits he was pushing. It simply made her crave more. “Yes, fuck, yes, harder!” she panted, on the verge of another orgasm. 

Lucifer knew he didn’t have long; her orgasms and the demands of her body were taking their toll on him. It didn’t matter though, he could come, and then within a few minutes be ready to come again. He warned her; he’d take her until neither of them could move. 

“Come for me,” he commanded, he felt her body obey immediately, tightening around his cock, spasming, trying to milk him dry. He was almost ready, he just needed something more.

“Fuck, Lu, come in me, come in me, _Daddy_ , I _need_ it,” she moaned out. Lucifer lost his control then, he came into her, dropping her onto the bed as a roar akin to that of a wildcat erupted from him, his hips bucking hard against her, as she kept her legs tightly around his hips. “Oh fuck, yes!” she shouted as her body rippled around his once more, causing them both to shudder into each other.

“I think I died,” she panted. 

“Welcome to Hell,” he whispered as he lay down beside her, panting along with her.

“Well, I guess I bypassed reception then?” she asked looking at him, making him laugh. 

Lucifer grinned, “Azreal gave you the fast pass.”

They both laughed then. 

They went quiet together, looking up at the ceiling. “I…I knew it would be like this,” she whispered. 

“My fantasies did us little justice, beloved,” he replied as she turned to look at him.

“I think that was the best sex I have ever even heard of,” she grinned. 

Lucifer smirked, “Well, considering that some of my brothers have already made their way back, I’m sure they can agree.”

Rosa blinked and then snickered, “Was I that loud?”

“I have chewed Mammon out at a lower volume,” he explained with a grimace, but he was pleased. She had given herself over to their lovemaking without thinking, he had pleasured her completely. 

‘Oh fuck me, Lu! I didn’t think I was that loud!” she laughed covering her face. 

“You were perfect,” he whispered to her. Lucifer felt that inside him, and now nobody could tell him otherwise. 

“I love you, Lu, even when you’re being a control freak,” she teased. 

He smirked, “I love you, despite you disobeying me more often than naught and getting yourself into problems only I can get you out of.”

“Okay, first off all that was no-,” she went silent as he pulled her to him and kissed her. 

“No arguing while we are in bed,” he whispered against her mouth. 

“Don’t say arguable shit,” she muttered. 

“You are talking a lot of trash for someone who was begging for my cock a few minutes ago,” he replied, his eyes getting that predatory look again. 

“You’re giving a lot of commands for someone who’s cock I milked dry,” she replied before he kissed her fiercely again, getting between her legs and plunging back into her body. 

He was not careful this time. He plundered her lips as he rammed into her as hard as he could go. 

Her screams had intensified again, but this time they were laced with commands for him to fuck her faster, harder, it was music to him. She could feel her scratch marks up and down his back between his wings and under them. The sweet pain laced with the pleasure of taking her like he’d wanted to from the start was making him lightheaded with need. 

She was coming again, her legs shaking with the force of it, but he did not let up, there was a lesson to be learned. In their bed she would yield, and for that she would always be rewarded with pleasure. He liked her fire, liked her fight when she was going about her day. In here, in his arms, she would submit, and she would learn to do it with abandon. 

“Who, do, you, belong, to?!” he demanded in a ragged set of pants. He was close again. He needed to hear her say it, his body needed to know it. 

“You, fuck, you, Lu, I’m yours fuck!” she screamed again, unable to help herself the pleasure was so overwhelming she simply did not know what else to do. He thrust into her a few more times, crying out as he came into her again. His body vibrating with the force of it, a pleasure so acute made his way from his spine up to his horns he arched with it. 

She watched him come this time, and the sight made her quiver. The power of his body, of knowing what he was, and who he was, gave her a satisfaction so perverse she had initially shied away from it. She would never control him, no, nor did she want to, but the idea that she could bring him to this state, and that he’d bask in it; it did something to her insides. He once again, collapsed beside her, panting as heavily as she was. 

They were both covered in sweat now, the room scented with sex. Her body was done, she knew this. After that second round, she would need some time to recover. 

“I’m hungry now,” he said softly before yawning. 

She then yawned too, “Hm, I’m hungry too…maybe, we should nap and then go get something to eat after a shower together?”

He gave her a single nod as his eyes drifted shut, one of his arms shooting out to pull her to him. She went willingly embracing him to her, “ _Mi Rey_ ,” she whispered. 

“ _Mi Reina_ ,” he replied in kind, kissing her hair. 

Rosa was sitting on Lu’s bed, waiting for him to come back with a set of clothes for her from her room, as she didn’t want to put on her dress and all its trappings again. They’d showered, made love in the shower, and then figured it was time to eat. He’d left a few minutes ago but was back before she wondered what they would eat. 

He handed her the clothing she’d selected. He’d taken a picture of her clothes and she’d given him directions. She smiled as she took up her undergarments and began to get dressed. He was back in his normal clothes, leaning up against a side table, watching as she dressed. 

“What would you like to eat?” he asked, his voice far calmer than she’d ever heard it. 

“Hm, well, we didn’t make anything did we? We are going out then?” she asked as she put on a black pair of jeans. She was going to wear the heels she’d worn with her dress. She picked up the off the shoulder midriff bearing blouse, also in a black before taking up her hooded leather jacket. She’d brushed her hair out and put it into a half ponytail. 

He nodded once, “Yes, you look delectable,” he said with a small smile.

She grinned, “Thank you! You of course always look like a whole fucking snack,” she replied. His wings were gone again, as he seemed to have relaxed after three bouts of mind blowing sex, she mused. 

He pulled her to him as they made their way to the door, kissing her soundly one more time. 

She smiled into his kiss, “A girl can get used to that,” she said tenderly. 

“You should,” he replied as he gave her one more peck and let her go. 

As soon as they walked out, both were bombarded with an array of glitter, confetti and silly string. 

Shouts of congratulations and bawdy songs greeted them. Rosa was in a state of shock when she noticed his brothers and her friends were standing in a half-circle around Lucifer’s door. 

“Woo, you finally got laid, bro!” cried out Mammon with a huge grin. 

“Rosa took one for the team!” cried out Belphegor with a laugh of his own. 

“Please, please, a moment of silence for Rosa’s boring last lay!” cried out Satan. 

Rosa removed the silly string from her face, to look up at Lucifer. 

Lucifer wanted to say that he was surprised. The reality was that if his brothers didn’t find a way to fuck the evening up; he would’ve been surprised. He removed the silly string and confetti from his face, looked over at Rosa to make sure she was fine before turning to his brothers. 

“Get dressed, we’re going out for dinner you little fucks,” he muttered making them all cheer as they ran off to get ready for a night out.

Rosa looked to her girlfriends as Lucifer began dusting off all the glitter, “You’re invited too!”

Isabel grinned, “Awesome!” she declared before hugging Rosa and walking off to get changed. 

Amanda grinned, hugged Rosa before running off to get changed. 

“For you, my love, just this one,” he said with a smirk. 

Rosa smiled, “If it’s any consolation, I’m going to keep Mammon to that promise he made me today,” she gave him an evil grin. 

“That’s my girl,” he said with a grin of his own. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off all, I would like to thank all of my readers for their support and encouragement through this odyssey. As I mentioned previously, I had initially planned on this being a one shot. It evolved into something so much more, and i'm so very glad that it did. 
> 
> Thank you so much for Mandy and Isabel for loaning me their characters and for encouraging me to do what I love. 
> 
> Thank you once again everyone! 
> 
> WEM


End file.
